Un Nouvel Ordre
by desilesie
Summary: Harry Potter et ses alliés ont triomphé de Voldemort...mais Poudlard est détruit, le rebâtir mettra des années, le Nouveau Ministère de la Magie impose des règles inacceptables. L'ancienne école devient une communauté de sorciers autonome, réunissant les professeurs et élevés rescapés, mais aussi divers réfugiés. La communication avec l'extérieur leur est interdite...
1. Chapitre 1 - An zéro

CHAPITRE I

La victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une victoire à la Pyrrhus. Certes, le mage noir avait été vaincu par Harry Potter, avec le concours – parfois pour le moins inattendu - de différentes personnes.

Poudlard était devenu un champ de ruine. Comme d'ailleurs l'ensemble du monde sorcier en Angleterre.

Le gouvernement provisoire, en crise et exsangue, ne pouvait pas apporter la moindre pierre à l'édifice, et si l'école devrait rouvrir un jour, ce serait avec le seul concours des élèves et de leur enseignants.

Le château s'était transformé en un immense camp de réfugiés. Il y avait bien entendu beaucoup d'élèves survivants qui n'avaient plus de raison de rentrer chez eux, parce que leur maison a été détruite, et souvent même leur famille entière décimée. Mais il y avait aussi des élèves qui voulaient à tout prix participer à la restauration de leur école, aidés en cela de membres survivants de leur famille. Il y avait aussi bien entendu les professeurs, dont le foyer et même la vie était Poudlard.

Les rescapés s'étaient organisés en camps, en fonction des affinités. Il n'y avait plus de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

Dans la tour de Griffondor, dont il ne restait que des ruines, Harry Potter et ses amis avaient élu domicile. Des lits de fortune étaient installés dans la salle commune qui servait de dortoir. Le dortoir des filles était aménagé en infirmerie. Le dortoir des garçons abritait une seconde grande « famille ». Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel. Ils étaient protégés des intempéries par une bâche magique et invisible, tendue durant les premiers jours par des professeurs.

On se restaurait comme auparavant dans la salle commune. Des fastes d'antan, seuls subsistaient les bougies flottantes. Sur le côté, des chaudrons bouillonnants. Les repas se préparaient la, car les cuisines avaient été totalement détruite. Les elfes de maisons avaient âprement défendu la place, au prix de leur vie à tous. Divers marmitons improvisés étaient donc délégués à la cantine, sous la direction énergique de Molly Weasley.

Le château étant magique, et ayant été détruit par de la puissante magie noire et en l'absence de toute aide financière, les restaurations devaient se faire pierre par pierre, au prix de longues et formules magiques. Une telle situation pouvait durer des années.

Il était question de bâtir en vitesse de petites maisons dans le parc, pour pouvoir loger une partie des gens. Il était en effet plus facile de bâtir du neuf que de s'employer à restaurer l'ancien, même si on s'y employait egalement

Seul le bureau du directeur était en état, et il était occupé par Mac Conagall et les portraits des anciens directeurs, donc celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier tentait de livrer des formules permettant de réparer plus aisément les dégâts, mais il n'y avait pas de miracles. Sans pouvoir acheter de l'énergie magique, il fallait être au moins deux sorciers expérimentés pour recaler une pierre, et ce pendant une vingtaine de minutes !

La bibliothèque avait été reconstituée tant bien que mal, et c'était toujours la sévère Madame Pince qui en assurait la garde. En outre, les livres de tous, élèves comme professeurs, avaient été rassemblés. Des ouvrages trouvés dans des décombres étaient régulièrement rapportés par des Aurors.

Des cours y étaient chaque jour organisés, par des professeurs mas aussi par des anciens élèves. Pour les plus petits, des élèves des deux dernières années prêtaient main forte.

Les cachots avaient résisté, et c'est là que se préparaient inlassablement des potions destinées aux infirmeries et même à Sainte Mangouste. L'équipe des potionistes était dirigée par Slughorn.

Certaines potions, parmi les plus pointues, se fabriquaient également dans le camp Potter. Autour de quatre chaudrons s'activaient les meilleurs élèves en potion : Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones mais aussi…Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Ce dernier partait régulièrement avec Hagrid chercher des plantes dans la forêt magique ou dans des endroits plus lointains. Le tout se faisait sous la houlette du plus terrible des professeurs : Severus Rogue…

Ce dernier avait survécu à l'attaque de Nagini, grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione qui avait pris la précaution de glisser dans son sac un bézoard et une fiole de contrepoison, sachant qu'ils auraient à affronter le basilic. Finalement, ce ne fut pas à elle ni à Ron d'avoir à l'utiliser, ayant été sauvé in-extremis par Neville qui a abattu le serpent géant d'un coup d'épée de Gryffondor bien appliqué.

Rogue n'en était pas pour autant reconnaissant, loin sans faut. Il semblait encore plus amer, si la chose était encore possible. Il avait livré à ces insupportables gamins ses pensées et souvenirs les plus secrets. Ils étaient connus de tous, Potter a dû les présenter au Magenmagot pour l'innocenter. Il était devenu un héros, la plume de Rita Skeeter elle-même n'avait pas réussi à l'assassiner, et on a vu plus d'une fois son visage blême en couverture de « Sorcière Magasine ».

Comme il était encore très faible, un mois après l'attaque, on lui avait installé pour la journée un lit à côté des chaudrons. Il s'y tenait comme un empereur romain, se faisant apporter ses repas avec des gestes impériaux et dirigeait sa petite équipe de façon impérative et sans aucune concession. L'homme évitait cependant les sarcasmes, Hermione et Parvati faisant alors systématiquement éclabousser le contenu bouillant de leur chaudron sur les pieds du maître ingrat.

-Professeur !

Neville arrivait avec quelque chose de remuant dans les mains

-Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je ne suis plus professeur puisqu'il n'y plus d'école. En revanche je suis toujours maître des potions…vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, malgré votre cerveau limité, gronda Rogue.

-Oui, bon…Maître ! Regardez, j'ai réussi à cultiver et multiplier l'Antimoine pustuleuse dans les serres de l'école!

Rogue se départit un court instant de son masque froid. Cette plante turbulente était sauvage et ne pouvait pas se cultiver. Il savait que son ancien élève, passionné par la botanique, tentait de cultiver toutes sortes de plantes essentielles pour les potions, pour ne plus avoir à aller les chercher dans des endroits parfois très improbables et dangereux. En outre, il fallait s'assurer d'une quantité importante de plantes vu les centaines de litres de filtres et potions dont on avait besoin au quotidien.

Comme il avança de trop près son nez aquilin, la plante carnivore le lui mordit à l'aide de l'une de ses tentacules surmontée d'une petite gueule munie de dents très pointues.

Jurant les cent diables, Rogue renvoya Neville et sa plante à ses cultures.

-Fort bien Neville, dit Hermione. Si tu pouvais nous en fournir assez rapidement pour qu'on amorce la potion Tue-Arag, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Une vingtaine de personnes sont toujours prisonnières de toiles d'araignées dont on ne parvient pas à les dégager, et ils sont durs comme de la pierre. A Sainte Mangouste, il y en a aussi, et ils sont à court de potion.

Neville s'en alla en assurant qu'il ferait son maximum. Les Mangemorts avaient été inventifs en magie noire, et certains sorts n'étaient toujours pas identifiés. Rogue lui-même ne pouvait aider, n'ayant pas été mis au courant de toutes les manigances de Voldemort.

Rogue étouffa un grognement. Il était si faible. Il devait épargner ses forces. Bien entendu, Miss Je-sais-tout se mêlait de tout, et se comportait comme si c'était elle le maître des potions. Elle passait son temps libre à éplucher les livres de magie noire pour trouver des antidotes. Il le faisait bien entendu aussi, il dévorait des livres du matin au soir.

Il sentit le bout de la baguette de Granger pointer sur son nez ensanglanté.

-« Sectum ».

La plaie disparut par enchantement et la jeune fille continuait à remuer son chaudron et à y lancer des ingrédients comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il était aussi son voisin de dortoir. On les avait installés ensemble pour que la jeune fille puisse le soigner au quotidien, des cas plus gravissimes occupants les infirmeries de fortune.

Dans l'alcôve, il y avait aussi Potter, Neville, hélas, tout ce qu'il restait des Weasley (C'est-à-dire quand-même Molly Prewett, son mari Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Ron, Georges, Charlie, Bill et son épouse Fleur Delacour) et encore Angelina Johnson, Drago et Luna. Il y avait aussi quatre professeurs : Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra, Sibylle Trelawney et le centaure Firenze. Et enfin, même un Auror : Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Cette période en dortoir commun avec tout ce petit monde était pour lui, le solitaire, l'une des pires épreuves qu'il avait jamais endurées. La situation risquait de perdurer aussi bien pour lui que pour ses compagnons d'infortune. Son appartement attenant à la salle de classe avait été complètement démoli, et il ne restait plus rien de sa petite maison à l'Impasse des Tisseurs. Le terrier des Weasley était un tas de ruine qui avait tellement reçu de sortilèges qu'il serait désormais impossible de rebâtir quoi que ce soit sur le terrain. Londubat n'avait jamais eu de chez lui sinon chez sa grand-mère, et justement la maison et la grand-mère avait soufflé dans une explosion. Le centaure n'était toujours pas le bienvenu parmi ses pairs. Les trois femmes enseignantes étaient célibataires et ne possédait pas de logement ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Kingsley avait vu son appartement ravagé et de toute façon, il était délégué à la surveillance du château, s'occupait à rebâtir avec les autres, faisait de fréquents aller-retour avec le ministère, et accessoirement consolait Aurora Sinistra de la perte de sa famille entière. La propriété des Malfoy était mise sous séquestre pour une période indéterminée et Lucius – trop compromis - n'avait pu échapper au baiser des Détraqueurs. Aussi Drago et sa mère Narcissa, graciée pour avoir déclaré à Voldemort qu'Harry était mort, l'épargnant ainsi, étaient à la rue. La mère occupait la tour Serpentard. Les parents de Granger avaient recouvré la mémoire, mais pas leur maison et leur cabinet qui avaient été vendus après leur départ en Australie. Ils avaient les moyens de racheter quelque chose, mais encore choqués par cette guerre dans un monde qui ne leur appartenait pas mais les concernait de si près, ils étaient actuellement les seuls Moldus à être admis dans le château. Ils étaient logés à l'infirmerie principale où ils aidaient efficacement les Medicomages avec leurs sciences moldues. Ils avaient en outre appris les rudiments des potions et Georges Granger, à la stupéfaction de tous, parvenait même à exécuter des sorts simples de cicatrisation à l'aide d'une baguette qu'on lui avait prêtée. George passait tout son temps libre en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley, les deux hommes étant fascinés par leur monde respectif.

Il ne restait que Potter qui avait miraculeusement conservé la maison à Square Grimaud. Mais il se sentait plus utile et plus chez lui au château et il avait laissé la maison entre les mains d'une organisation de sorciers sans abri.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Reconstruction

CHAPITRE II

A la lisière de la forêt, Luna et Draco caressaient les trois sombrals rescapés.

-Je suis contente que tu les vois à présent, même si cela est lourd de conséquence..

-Je pense bien que plein de gens maintenant les voient, vu qu'il est presque impossible qu'un sorcier n'ait pas vu la mort à cause de cette maudite guerre.

Luna ne répondit pas et tandis la main vers une étrange fleur rosée. Au grand étonnement de Draco, la grosse fleur se décomposa en plusieurs éléments, ressemblant chacun à une petite orchidée, et tous vinrent se poser sur la main de la jeune fille.

-Ce sont des Florifées, expliqua-elle de son éternel ton monocorde.

-Ça sert à quoi ? s'enquit Malfoy, surpris de trouver les créatures jolies.

-A rien, ce sont des petites créatures magiques qui apportent juste un peu de féérie dans notre monde.

Draco sortit un vêtement de son sac.

-Euh Lovegood…

Luna observa le garçon de son étrange regard, ses lèvres fines étirées dans un énigmatique sourire.

Malfoy brandit une superbe robe de sorcier blanche, en soie ornée de dentelle, aux longues manches évasées.

-Cette robe appartenait à ma mère. Elle s'adapte automatiquement à celle qui la porte. Il parait qu'elle a été tissée par des fées.

Cela devait peut-être entre vrai, car les florifées s'agitèrent autour du vêtement.

-Je ne vous lais pas te la donner à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir la moindre intimité…

Luna remercia Draco, et pour la première fois, il semblait y avoir de l'emphase dans sa voix.

-De rien, grommela Draco. J'en avais plus qu'assez de te voir trainer avec ces vêtements moldu bariolés. Tu es jolie et une jolie fille ne devrait pas être ridicule. Bon, tu l'enfile ? Je me retourne !

Luna s'exécuta, et quand il put se retourner, il demeura abasourdi par la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

Luna ainsi vêtue, ses longs cheveux blonds pendant librement, les florifées formant une couronne autour de sa tête, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une Vélane. Elle ressemblait aussi à Narcissa lorsqu'elle était jeune, mais son éternelle moue prétentieuse.

-Tu peux la mette tout le temps, même quand tu prépares les potions : elle ne se salit jamais !

Luna adapta même sa démarche, évoluant désormais comme une dame et non plus comme une petite fille qui jouait à la marelle.

-Ta mère ne sera pas fâchée de me voir dans sa belle robe ?

-Autrefois elle t'aurait arraché les yeux, c'est certain, lui accorda Draco ; Mais elle a beaucoup changé, tu sais !

Draco pensait que son nouvel attrait pour le père de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, n'était pas étranger à ce changement. La sorcière hautaine semblait avoir trouvé le réconfort nécessaire auprès de cet homme qui ressemblait tant à son mari physiquement, mais qui sinon était si différent et à même de lui apporter tout ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Cet homme rêveur était doux et tendre, et se trouvait heureuse à être simplement en sa compagnie. Avec Colin Crivey, ils formaient le projet de remettre en route le Chicaneur. Il fallait juste que Narcissa puisse remettre la main sur sa propriété et sa fortune. En attendant, Crivey se baladait inlassablement avec son appareil photo. Rita Skeeter en faisait tout autant, mais pour la Gazette du Sorcier, qui elle était à nouveau opérationnelle. Ceci-dit, on la voyait nettement moins depuis que Rogue, ulcéré, avait concocté un puissant insecticide capable de décimer les mouches les plus tenaces. Il semblerait que l'ensemble de la petite communauté se soit équipée d'un petit vaporiseur contenant le précieux liquide. La journaliste était donc condamnée à se présenter sous sa forme humaine, et elle se faisait presque invariablement refouler.

-Dépêchons-nous, nous allons arriver en retard pour la répartition, intima Draco.

Chaque mois, la répartition des équipes était faite sous la direction de Mac Conagall, et chacun se voyait déléguer une ou plusieurs tâches, selon ses qualifications. On demandait, dans la mesure du possible, au préalable l'avis des participants, mais les absents étaient commis d'office.

La directrice était déjà dressée debout sur l'une des tables, pour pouvoir dominer toute l'assemblée rassemblée dans la grande salle commune ou l'on prenait depuis toujours les repas.

-L'équipe de potion. Je suggère que l'on conserve les mêmes, sauf opposition de l'un des membres. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne…Quelqu'un a t'il quelque chose à dire ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Bien donc l'équipe des cachots, sous la direction d'Horace Slughorn sera toujours composée de Narcissa, Septima, Padmé Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour assistée de sa petite sœur Gabrielle, Rémi Lockaert et John Smart. Madame Gobe-Planche a demandé à rejoindre le groupe.

Pour les Potions du dessus, sous la direction de Severus : Miss Granger, Lovegood, Padma Patil, Bones, Messieurs Malfoy, Thomas et Londubat, sachant que Mr Londubat sera essentiellement délégué à la culture et la livraison de plantes pour les deux ateliers ! A ce propos, la culture des plantes à potion est essentielle, et Monsieur Londubat exécute des miracles. Mais il nous faudrait trois ou quatre jardiniers. Des volontaires ?

Des élèves se désignèrent et ils furent intégrés dans l'équipe de la botanique.

-Je rappelle que nous ne sommes toujours pas à l'abri de l'attaque de résidus de Mangemorts. Nos défenses magiques ont été totalement annihilées, nous devrons donc se livrer à un véritable corps-à-corps si nous sommes à nouveau attaqués.

Un brouhaha se faisait entendre dans l'assemblée. En effet, sur l'espace d'un mois, la petite communauté avait eu à faire face à deux raids meurtriers. Quinze sorciers avaient trouvé la mort.

-Silence ! Rassurez-vous, Des Aurors sont constamment parmi nous, sous la direction de Kingsley. Il nous faut cependant renouveler l'équipe de défense parmi les résidents, qui se relaiera pour monter la garde, sachant que tous les fantômes sont de toutes façons réquisitionnés pour les gardes de nuit !

Harry, Ron et Angelina Johnson parmi beaucoup d'autres étaient à nouveau volontaires. Entant qu'excellents joueurs de Quiditch, Ils feraient partie à nouveau avec Madame Bibine des directeurs de la brigade volante et aussi de l'équipe aérienne de réparation. Tous les efforts étaient concentrés sur la restauration des tours et des remparts.

Bill et son dragon personnel qu'il avait ramené de Roumanie participait aussi à la surveillance et aux réparations aériennes.

Mac Conagall et les professeurs Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra et Filius Flitwick encadraient les équipes de réparation au sol.

Hagrid et Firenze s'occupaient des brigades de créatures magiques déléguées à la surveillance, postées dans les bois et à la lisière. Firenze veillait la nuit dans ce qui restait de la tour d'astronomie.

Les équipes des deux infirmeries étaient mises sous la direction de deux médicomages envoyés par le ministère et de Pomona Pomfresh, avec l'aide des Granger. Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient réquisitionnés pour s'occuper des blessés par magie dont l'état requérait des soins constants. Ils étaient une centaine. Des élèves mais aussi des sorciers amenés ici parce que tous les hôpitaux étaient archi bondés. Les salles ne désemplissaient pas car si certains étaient en état de rentrer chez eux ou d'aller dans les différents camps du château, d'autres blessés arrivaient suite aux différents raids de Mangemorts.

Molly s'activerait toujours dans les cuisines avec Sybille Trelawney.

-J'ai enfin quelques bonnes nouvelles, annonça encore MacConagall.

L'assemblée se fit soudainement muette. On aurait pu entendre Skeeter voler.

-La direction de Durmstrang souhaite nous prêter main forte. Ils nous envoient une brigade de réparation volante qui sera sous la direction de Voctor Krum et une autre pour les réparations au sol, sous la responsabilité de Monsieur Poliakoff, lequel faisait partie de la délégation envoyée par l'école pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 1994 en compagnie de Monsieur Krum. Ils seront quinze braves sorciers à venir nous assister courant de la semaine prochaine, je vous demande de leur réserver le meilleur des accueils.

Hermione Granger étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Le jeune homme, avec qui elle correspondait assez régulièrement, ne lui avait rien dit. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait informé de l'état de détresse dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le bulgare, un peu frustre mais au grand cœur, n'avait pu faire autrement que venir voler au secours de ses homologues anglais.

-Une grande tente pouvant contenir un dortoir de 70 lits va être dressée dehors, poursuivit la directrice, et d'ici deux-trois mois, les bâtisseurs pensent avoir pu construire une dizaine de maisons en dur dans le parc…

Un brouhaha joyeux fusa dans la salle.

-Enfin, je rappelle que nous sommes dans une école et que les élèves doivent se former autant que faire se peut. Les horaires des cours dispensés seront affichés à la bibliothèque. Une seconde tante sera dressée dans le parc pour pouvoir dispenser plus de cours, la bibliothèque n'étant pas extensible. Je vous rappelle qu'il en va de votre avenir, et que nous sommes là pour vous aider à présenter vos BUSE auprès de la commission du ministère pour ceux qui s'en sentent la capacité !

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se porta volontaire pour enseigner les potions aux premières deuxième et troisième années, tandis que Harry s'occupait du cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour les mêmes années. Bill Weasley enseignait la même discipline aux années supérieures. Firenze réintégrait son poste de professeur de divination pour toutes les années confondues, tandis que sa collègue Sybille Trelawney était confinée aux cuisines, où elle excellait nettement mieux que dans la divination. Mac Conagall faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour métamorphose, assistée de Fleur Delcour. Les Granger s'occupaient de l'histoire des Moldus. D'autres professeurs improvisés dispensaient quelques heures de cours lorsqu'ils en avaient la possibilité.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Nouveau Gouvernement

CHAPITRE III

-Nous sommes loin d'être tirés d'affaire, soupira Kinsley.

Il était 23 h du soir et le petit groupe était épuisé. Allongés sur leur lit, souvent encore tout habillés, ils voulaient dormir. La journée commençait tôt, après un petit déjeuner frugal rapidement avalé. Terminés, les fastes d'antan. On mangeait chichement, ce que l'on pouvait se procurer.

-Explique-toi, Kinglsey gronda Rogue.

-Je reviens du Ministère comme vous le savez…

-Et ? Intervient Harry, sur le qui-vive. Il savait mieux que tout le monde que ce qui pouvait émaner du ministère était susceptible d'être aussi préoccupant que de ce qui provenait des Mangemorts.

-C'est le désordre intégral. Archibald Grisley, le premier ministre intérimaire est menacé à chaque instant d'être démis. Une brigade inquisitoriale, dirigée par Mila Lunatick, une vague cousine de Ombrage, impose de plus en plus ses vues. Le fait est que la guerre a fait sauter le fragile équilibre qu'on avait réussi à instaurer entre le monde Moldu et le nôtre. Trop de Moldus connaissent à présent notre existence, et on n'en peut plus de leur lancer des sorts d'oubliettes et d'effacer les traces ! Notre existence est réellement menacée ! Les gouvernements Moldus ont l'intention de se livrer secrètement à une chasse aux sorcières…dans tous les sens du terme !

-Vous voulez dire qu'après s'être battus contre les partisans de Voldemort, il va falloir maintenant que nous nous battions contre les Moldus, s'écria Harry. Mais ce serait justement suivre les idées du mage noir !

-Une guerre serait illusoire, nous serions perdants ! Toute notre magie ne ferait rien contre la suprématie du nombre. Il y a un sorcier pour dix-milles moldus, répondit Kingsley.

Après une longue hésitation, l'Auror reprit : La brigade inquisitoriale préconise d'éliminer tous les sorciers nés moldus…

-Et nous y revoilà, soupira Hermione.

-…et leur famille. Ainsi le trait d'union entre les deux mondes disparaitrait…avant que nous même nous isolions dans des communautés fermées. Des barrières magiques seraient érigées autours de ces communautés sorcières pour les rendre invisibles au reste des humains.

-La dernière option ne devrait pas poser problème, décréta Severus Rogue qui savait combien il était désagréable à de nombreux sorciers de devoir se confondre avec des moldus et qu'ils préféreraient de loin vivre entre sorciers ; Un peu comme on le faisait si bien à Poudlard.

-Non, en effet. Cette brigade inquisitoriale gagne du terrain et des voix chaque jour d'avantage. Malheureusement, l'idée d'éliminer les sorciers nés moldus et leur famille fait partie intégrante de leur programme !

-Qu'en est-il des familles des Sang-mêlés ? s'enquit Harry.

-Les Moldus qui sont unis seront soit intégrés à la communauté sorcière, sans possibilité de contact extérieurs, ou éliminés. Pour cela, ils ne sont pas très clairs…

Kingsley poursuivit sombrement :

-…des lois absurdes risquent de voir le jour pour assurer la pureté du sang sorcier. L'une d'elle serait d'arranger des unions pour provoquer le plus possible des naissances. Deux tiers des sorciers d'Angleterre a été tué. Il convient de restaurer la communauté par tous les moyens. Une prime intéressante serait octroyée aux sorciers participant au jeu. En revanche, des pénalités seraient prévues pour ceux qui s'obstinent à demeurer célibataires et par conséquent de ne pas produire d'héritiers. On parle même d'Askaban et de confiscation de baguettes…

-Cette loi est totalement absurde s'insurgea Septima Vector, qui jamais au grand jamais n'envisagerait de s'unir à qui que ce soit. En outre, elle accusait une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

-Ils invoquent la survie de notre monde. Et leur discours passe très bien auprès de la population affolée. Beaucoup ont perdu des enfants, un mari, une épouse….tout le monde a besoin de se ressouder, même si c'est au prix d'une idéologie fasciste

-De quelle liberté d'action disposez-vous, en tant qu'Aurors ? s'enquit Draco

-Elle devient moindre. Personnellement je suis assez à l'abri des mesures en cours puisqu'ils souhaitent justement que des Aurors surveillent – et contrôlent – Poudlard. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que le domaine devienne l'un des pôles de la communauté sorcière et qu'on y érige….une ville !

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Une vive douleur lui tenaillait la poitrine et l'estomac. Ce ne serait donc jamais fini. Et ses parents qui étaient ici. Fallait-ils une fois de plus les soumettre à l'oubliette et les expédier à l'autre bout de la planète ? Sachant qu'il était déjà miraculeux d'avoir pu leur restituer leurs souvenirs sans séquelles ? Il était certain que cette cousine d'Ombrage allait très rapidement essayer d'imposer son diktat au sein de la communauté de Poudlard.

Elle montât jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elle y trouva Firenze qui s'alarma de l'état de la jeune fille. Le centaure sentit qu'elle avait besoin de demeurer seule, et il la laissa après lui avoir dit de ne pas hésiter à requérir la moindre assistance de sa part en cas de besoin. Il lui déposa gentiment une couverture sur les épaules. Les nuits étaient fraiches. Les larmes lui tombaient des yeux, sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter et sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les essuyer. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit.

-Miss Granger !

Elle sentit une vigoureuse poigne la secouer sans ménagement.

-Vous aller geler sur place. Lever-vous, il est temps de regagner votre lit.

Elle tourna ses yeux gonflés vers la grande forme sombre. Rogue ! S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir en ce moment, c'était bien son infect ancien professeur de potions ! Mais au fait, que faisait-il debout, il était beaucoup trop faible pour…

-Mais, vous n'êtes pas en état de…

-Il suffit, granger ! Siffla Rogue. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de vous. Vous-êtes-vous seulement regardée ? Vous êtes pitoyable ! Levez-vous, comme vous le constatez si bien par vous-même, je ne suis pas dans la meilleure des formes et donc je ne saurais vous porter !

Hermione se détourna de son professeur pour se recroqueviller encore d'avantage. De quoi se mêlait-il donc. Elle avait assez de devoir subir ses remontrances lorsqu'elle effectuait toute la journée des potions, ce n'est pas en plus pour le subir durant la nuit !

-Granger, menaça-t-il d'une voix à glacer un griffon, levez-vous sans quoi je vous administre un Doloris i il le faut !

-Vous en seriez bien capable, grommela Hermione entre ses dents.

-Justement Granger, ne me tentez pas !siffla Rogue.

Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi donc cet hibou est-il arrivé un jour pour la convoquer à Poudlard et par là l'introduire dans un monde magique qui n'a jamais voulu d'elle. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à elle, fille et petite-fille de Moldus ?

Désarçonné, Rogue baissa le bras qui tenait la baguette et qui était prêt à jeter un sort cuisant. Il ne put s'empêcher en parfait Occlumens de s'insérer dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il y lut l'ébranla. Si sa jeune élève avait le privilège d'être née dans une famille aimante, elle a en revanche été propulsée dès ses onze ans dans un monde qui l'a fascinée mais qui s'est montré extrêmement cruel envers elle. Et il faisait partie des acteurs de cet univers impitoyable. Il se vit la rudoyant, se moquant même en première année de sa dentition, et pire, l'ignorer sciemment lorsqu'elle voulait apporter –toujours – une réponse à ses questions…Ses seuls vrais amis étaient Potter et Weasley, lesquels étaient à présent constamment occupés. Et ses chers parents, ils étaient là, oui, mais bientôt ils deviendraient des parias, juste bons à abattre. Il savait comment une foule pouvait se manœuvrer, et le ministère ne tarderait pas à mener la communauté de Poudlard où ils voudraient. Il était plus aisé de se battre contre Voldemort, un ennemi clairement identifiable, que contre ces sbires de fonctionnaires du Gouvernement. Merlin savait ce dont un état était capable au nom de la sauvegarde de sa communauté. Granger et sa famille étaient en danger, s'était clair.

Rogue tâcha d'adopter une attitude plus amène, toussa pour se donner le courage de sortir une voix presque agréable :

-Il est vrai que les choses ne sont pas faciles pour vous. Nous allons en discuter si vous le voulez, mais il faut que nous rejoignions le dortoir.

Il entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et la releva avec une facilité déconcertante. Cette fois elle se laissa faire, et marcha docilement, appuyée contre le flanc de son professeur qui la maintenait fermement. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum boisé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais approché de si près. Troublée elle leva les yeux pour observer un instant son profil aquilin. Sa peau blême paraissait argentée à la lumière de la lune. Cet homme était vraiment impressionnant. Elle avait la sensation qu'auprès de lui, jamais rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Deux yeux sombres se tournèrent soudainement vers elle :

-Granger, vous-vous traînez !

L'intéressée sortit de ses rêveries. La chauve-souris des cachots restait fidèle à elle-même.

-Et vous, comment se fait-il que vous marchez, à propos, grogna-t-elle. C'est vrai, comment cet homme qui ne quittait son grabat que pour se faire porter par deux élèves lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre dans les commodités, pouvait à présent se mouvoir si aisément.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais Hermione perçut clairement un ricanement.

Elle comprit de suite que Rogue avait feint d'être plus atteint qu'il ne l'était réellement pour pouvoir jouer les pachas et enquiquiner son monde !

Tout le monde dormait déjà. Hermione s'allongea sur la couche voisine de celle de son professeur. Seuls une dizaine de cm séparaient les lits dans cette salle encombrée. Rogue s'allongea en poussant un long soupir. Décidément, même en n'étant plus enseignant, même si Poudlard était réduit à un tas de ruine, il parvenait encore à se payer les rondes dans les couloirs. Il sentit soudain une petite main agripper la sienne. Il allait vivement retirer sa dextre lorsqu'il vit le regard supplient de la jeune fille, recroquevillée sous ses couvertures. Il poussa un second soupir, encore plus douloureux et exaspéré que le premier, mais il ne brisa pas le contact. A son grand soulagement, son élève s'endormit rapidement.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Inquisition & Mystère Black

CHAPITRE IV

La visite tant crainte ne tarda pas à arriver. Dommage que les conduits de cheminée soient encore fonctionnels.

-John Elroy et Louis Finnigann, de la Brigade d'Inquisition du Nouveau Gouvernement, se présentèrent les deux hommes.

-Nouveau Gouvernement, répéta Minerva Mac Conagall surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ?répliqua Elroy d'un air suffisant.

Un attroupement s'était fait autour des visiteurs.

-Pouvons-nous nous entretenir dans un endroit plus…approprié, poursuivit Elroy en balançant un regard circulaire méprisant.

-Oui, bien entendu, il y a mon bureau, suggéra la directrice.

Harry, Hermione, Draco et Severus Rogue leur emboitèrent le pas sans qu'on ne le leur ait demandé.

Au regard interrogateur des deux Inquisiteurs, Minerva répliqua d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

-Ces personnes ont toute ma confiance et m'accompagnent !

Les visiteurs haussèrent les épaules. Ils avaient bien repéré le Survivant, et l'autre, l'ancien Mangemort reconverti en héros. Mais ils ne saisissaient pas l'importance que pouvaient avoir le blondinet et la fille aux cheveux désordonnés. Quoi que la fille… Oui, bien sûr, elle faisait partie du trio d'or. C'était la née moldue. Eh bien, cela tombait à pic.

Une fois que tout le monde ce fut trouvé dans le bureau, et la porte fermée, John Elroy en vint directement aux faits :

-J'apporte ici les directives du Nouveau Gouvernement. Celles-ci touche toute la communauté sorcière et donc la vôtre, qui semble s'être agglutinée dans ce château. Il reprit en disant cela sa moue dédaigneuse. On aurait dit Lucius Malfoy dans ses meilleurs jours. D'ailleurs, ceci-dit en passant, son fils adoptait la même, et se mordait la langue pour ne pas lancer un commentaire acerbe aux fonctionnaires.

« C'est parce que vous avez mis sous séquestre mon manoir que je suis obligé de vivre agglutiné ici avec ma mère, espèce de crétin ! »

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul legilimens de la pièce. Cette capacité était très appréciée chez les Inquisiteurs.

Apparemment, les deux hommes n'étaient pas dotés de cette capacité puisque Finnigann demeurait impassible et qu'Elroy poursuivait :

-Cet endroit n'a plus le statut d'école. Vous n'êtes donc plus directrice et il n'y a plus de professeurs. Le Gouvernement n'a pas les finances pour entretenir cet endroit dispendieux, et encore moins pour le réparer. Une école moderne sera bâtie dans un endroit qui reste encore à déterminé, et qui n'appartiendra bien entendu qu'au monde sorcier.

-Mais, les élèves, …objecta Minerva

-Les élèves sont libres en attendant de s'inscrire dans une autre école, dans un autre pays. Sinon, ce que je préconise c'est que les parents et leurs enfants se débrouillent pour suivre des cours chez eux ou auprès de professeurs privés. Ceux qui le souhaitent pourront passer leurs épreuves d'examen auprès du ministère. Sinon, dans le pire des cas, les enfants louperont une année scolaire avant que la nouvelle école soit mise en place. Les cours qui y seront dispensés seront d'un niveau hautement satisfaisant, d'autant plus que certaines matières inutiles seront supprimées.

-Comme ? s'inquiéta la directrice.

-Eh bien, l'Histoire des Moldus, c'est clair et net, mais aussi des cours comme la Divination. Il est prouvé que c'est de la charlatanerie pure.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que la seule mesure censée était la suppression du cours de divination. Pour le reste, ils avaient très bien compris qu'ils devaient se débrouiller tous seuls sans l'aide du ministère, et les cours à la maison, ils les dispensaient déjà. Car ici, c'était devenu chez eux.

-Bien poursuivit le fonctionnaire. Comme je disais, ici ce n'est plus une école. Vous serez considérés comme une petite communauté autonome, qui devra se gérer d'elle-même, tout en respectant bien entendu les lois et les prescriptions du Gouvernement.

-Et plus clairement ? s'enquit Minera.

-Plus clairement, toute sortie de la propriété est proscrite. Seuls les Aurors pourront aller et venir. Ils se chargeront de vous apporter les nouvelles et ce dont vous aurez besoin, sachant que le Gouvernement assurera votre subsistance. Les denrées alimentaires vous seront acheminées régulièrement. Vous els réceptionnerez à l'entrée de la propriété.

-Vous voulez signifiez que nous devrons vivre reclus ici, mais…

-C'est une question de sécurité. Des pôles sorciers seront aménagés à plusieurs endroits dans le pays. Nous envisageons que cela soit le cas ici. Nous étendrons notre occupation à Pré-au-lard, qui est déjà une ville occupée par une majorité de sorciers. Il faudra seulement le temps de…l'épurer. En attendant, votre sécurité est garantie ici. Il n'est pas bon désormais que les sorciers se mêlent au monde Moldu.

-Mais enfin, les enfants qui se trouvent ici ont encore pour la plupart au moins un parent, et…

-Etant donné qu'ils sont en sécurité ici, en compagnie d'adultes qui furent leurs professeurs, ils peuvent y demeurer sans inquiétude. Le regroupement des familles se fera après que les pôles soient tous construits et sécurisés. Des hiboux pourront toujours circuler.

-Et les malades qui proviennent pour beaucoup de l'extérieur ? objecta Severus.

-lls resteront ou ils sont. Une fois guéris, ils pourront vous aider à construire des habitations pour abriter une partie de votre population. Pré-au-lard ne suffira pas, surtout si des parents des élèves choisiront de venir s'installer ici.

Mac Conagall, totalement abattue, ne parvenait pas à prononcer une parole. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que la chose était possible. Ils étaient condamnés à vivre dans un camp retranché. Dumbledore aurait déjà trouvé une réplique, une astuce, Merlin savait quoi…mais elle, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne parvenait plus à articuler un seul mot.

Rogue prit le relais :

-Nous auront absolument besoin de denrées de l'extérieur, comme des plantes pour fabriquer les potions pour nos malades et blessés, par exemple.

Vous chargerez un Auror de vous ramener ce qu'il faut

-J'imagine tout à fait que si je demande un ventricule de dragon, ces brillants esprits sauront où se fournir…grinça Rogue.

-Il suffit ! coupa Finnigann qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot ! Vous êtes capable de prendre une plume, je subodore, et d'établir une liste de course ! J'aimerais assez que vous cessiez de nous interrompre à tout moment avec vos objections. Nous avons encore des sujets à aborder…

L'Inquisiteur réajusta ses lunettes et lut d'un ton docte le parchemin qu'il avait en main :

-Conformément à l'arrêté ministériel dont je vais vous lire ici un extrait : tout chef de communauté – ah oui, je dois préciser qu'il vous appartient d'élire un chef qui présidera votre groupe – sera tenu de délivrer une liste précise des sorciers né moldus et des sorciers de sang mêlés. Il me faut aussi le nom des parents, information que vous disposez bien entendu en tant que ex-directrice de cette ancienne école.

-Vous confisquerez la baguette des sorciers nés Moldus et vous nous la remettrez à l'occasion de notre prochaine visite, avec la fameuse liste. Les Sang-Mêlés pourront conserver la leur, jusqu'à nouvel ordre du moins, renchérit Elroy.

Comme il vit qu'Hermione allait protester, Harry lui administra un solide coup de coude, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de son amie. Ils étaient tous écœurés mais il était inutile de discuter. Surtout pour Hermione, à qui ils pourraient avoir l'idée de saisir directement la baguette.

-Enfin, la dernière disposition est d'ordre privé. Elle concerne Monsieur Black ici présent. Tous se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, interloqués. Il y avait bien Drago, apparenté aux black par sa mère, mais…

-Je m'appelle Malfoy, précisa ce dernier. Vous voulez sans doute parler de ma mère, Narcissa, née Black ?

-Non, je parle de ce monsieur, ici présent, fit Elroy en désignant de la baguette Severus Rogue.

-Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas – ce qui m'étonnerait fortement – mon patronyme est Rogue, et je ne suis pas vraiment enclin à goûter aux plaisanteries.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie, gronda Elroy. Vous êtes bien le fils d'Alphard Black et de Eileen Prince. Severus Sirius Black

S'il y avait une seule occasion de voir Rogue se départir de son masque impassible, c'était celle-là. Les bras lui en tombaient et ses yeux formaient deux soucoupes.

-Le fils d'Eileen Prince, certes mais…

-Cet acte de naissance le prouve, coupa Elroy. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Toujours est-il que votre père vous lègue son domaine et sa fortune. Ceci vous sera remis dès que le séquestre sera levé.

-Quel séquestre ? Les mêmes dispositions qui m'empêchent d'accéder à ma propriété et le coffre familial à Gringotts ? intervient Drag furieux.

-Cette disposition même, confirma Elroy, eu égard à votre participation active au sein des Mangemorts.

-Nous avons été blanchis, souligna Drago.

-En tout cas, votre avant-bras ne l'est pas, ironisa le fonctionnaire. Il apparait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a laissé sa marque en héritage. Mais pour en revenir justement à la succession qui nous concerne, Monsieur, Black, vote défunt père vous laisse aussi son journal, que nous vous remettons.

-Vous serez tenus au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête qui est menée à votre sujet et de l'issue favorable ou non quant à vos biens mobiliers, immobiliers, ainsi que vos finances, conclut Finnigann d'un ton bonhomme.

A présent, nous allons vous laisser. Je vous délivre les dispositions écrites, Madame mac Conagall, faites-en bon usage. Nous devrions revenir le mois prochain, cela vous laisse amplement le temps de mettre les choses en place. Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, nous prenons la cheminée. Ah, il va de soi que l'accès vers l'extérieur est condamné, sauf pour les Aurors qui recevront une formule spéciale à prononcer. Bien le bonsoir !

Les deux hommes disparurent dans un « pouf » retentissant. Ils avaient versé la moitié de la boite de poudre de cheminette.

Harry s'adressa surpris à son ancien professeur :

-Mais, Alphard Black est le frère de Walburga Black, qui est la mère de mon parrain, Sirius. Mais, vous seriez alors…

-…le cousin de Sirius ! compléta Hermione qui était toujours incapable de s'abstenir de partager publiquement l'étendue de son grand savoir.

Rogue blêmit – si la chose était encore possible – à l'idée d'avoir la moindre parenté avec l'un des homme qu'il a le plus détesté au cours de sa misérable vie. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Le journal d'Alphard Black, il devrait y avoir dedans des informations qui…poursuivit Hermione

-Je verrai cela, Granger, coupa Rogue. Il me semble qu'il y a plus urgent que de vous mêler de mes affaires privées. Parlons plutôt des vôtres, miss. Car s'il s'avère, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, que je suis le fils d'un Black, et par conséquent que je suis un sorcier de sang pur, et donc que je ne suis aucunement concerné par les dispositions que nous ont présentées nos deux amis ! Ce qui par contre est totalement votre cas ! Quand envisagez-vous de remettre votre baguette ?

Hermione fut touchée nette et baissa la tête, espérant juste pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

-Quant à vous Potter, malgré vote célébrité, vous demeurez un sorcier de sang-mêlé, et votre nom va se retrouver sur une liste. Partis comme ils sont, dans peu de temps ils vous demanderont de vous excuser d'avoir éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue était plus infect que jamais, mais il avait le mérite de clarifier la situation : toute une série de personnes allait avoir de sérieux ennuis, et ils étaient tous faits comme des rats : toute échappatoire était désormais inutile.

-J'ai bien peur que notre résistance envers Voldemort ne soit finalement pas si bien perçue par ce nouveau Gouvernement à la noix, gronda Mac Conagall qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Merlin sait combien de temps ils nous garderont en cage et le sort qu'ils nous réserveront. Nous sommes pour eux d'avantage une source de gêne qu'autre chose, avouons-le !

-L'affaire est bien jouée, il faut le reconnaitre ! Parvenir à isoler le trio d'or et ses alliés dans un ghetto ! Je vous parie qu'ils vont nous faire crever de faim ! lança encore Rogue, en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Ils ne pourraient quand même pas…objecta Minerva

-Parce que vous comptez sur eux pour nous approvisionner ? siffla Severus.

-Les équipes de Durmstrang qui doivent venir, il faut les prévenir, s'écria Harry

-Oui, certainement. Mais je crains que les hiboux ne soient contrôlés, soupira Mac Conagall.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Entendre une mouche voler

CHAPITRE V

Kingsley confirma les ordres qu'il avait reçus. Lui et les trois autres Aurors seraient leur seules possibilité de contact avec l'extérieur.

Severus était catastrophé pour les potions. Il voyait mal envoyer les Aurors dans des terres lointaines et inhospitalières à la recherche de plantes ou d'ingrédients dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Il y avait bien la forêt interdite, qui donnait sur le domaine et qui ne pourrait être sous contrôle du gouvernement. Mais tout ne s'y trouvait pas, et cela restait un endroit très dangereux. Les potionistes décidèrent de miser un maximum sur la culture, quitte à renforcer encore l'équipe des jardiniers. Ils enverraient Hagrid, Firenze et Neville dans la forêt pour qu'ils puissent récupérer ce qu'ils peuvent. Neville proposa de créer un jardin potager et de planter des arbres fruitiers de son invention, des arbres qui poussent et qui donnent des fruits en trois mois seulement. On était en début juin, s'était donc faisable. Il y avait moyen aussi de pêcher dans le lac. Hagrid s'en chargerait avec Ruzard et quelques élèves.

Le problème était quoi faire avec les parents moldus d'Hermione, de la jeune fille elle-même et des douze autres élèves nés moldus.

-On n'est pas obligé de la leur donner, cette fichue liste, objecta Ron.

-Je crains bien que si, sinon les circonstances tourneront au tragique. Comprenez bien qu'ils nous prennent en otages. Ils peuvent nous affamer, nous tuer en masse. Nous n'avons plus la moindre barrière de protection. Nous sommes aussi nus devant eux que des nouveau-nés ! expliqua Arthur qui avait appris par voie de hibou son licenciement pour raison de « restructuration ».

-Il faut faire tomber ce Nouveau Gouvernement totalement délirant, décréta Molly

-Oui, mais comment ?

-Ça, Potter, c'est à vous de le savoir, vous qui – avec vos amis - êtes expert dans le bouleversement de l'ordre établi, grinça Rogue, avant de regagner sa couche pour signifier ainsi que le débat était clos pour ce soir.

Il avait hâte de se plonger dans le petit livre relié en maroquin rouge et titré d'or fin.

Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture fine et appliquée, et en introduction :

 _« Mon cher fils. Tu trouveras ici toute l'histoire des Black, la vraie, pas celle qui a été censurée. Tu sais probablement que j'ai été effacé de l'arbre familial sur la tapisserie de Square Grimmaurd, par ma sœur Walburga, qui m'a reproché – à juste titre - d'avoir aidé mon neveu Sirius après sa fugue. Mais aussi pour avoir fait en 1960 un fils à une jeune femme à qui j'avais promis le mariage. Je n'ai pas tenu promesse. Je l'ai abandonnée lâchement et j'ai pris la mer, sur un navire moldu, et il m'est arrivé toutes sortes d'aventures._

 _Ce n'est que bien plus tard, à l'aube de ma vie, et justement lorsque tu as atteint ta majorité, que j'ai appris que Eileen avait été chassée par sa famille lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'elle était enceinte, et qu'elle a trouvé refuge dans les bras d'un moldu nommé Tobias Rogue._

 _Nous sommes en 1977, et je suis atteint d'un mal incurable. Je te laisse, à toi mon fils unique, ce journal ainsi que mes biens et ma fortune. Ceux-ci te permettront de bien démarrer ta vie de sorcier adulte._

 _Alphard Black »_

Severus bondit en voyant la date. On était en 1998, soit 21 ans plus tard ! En effet, cette fortune aurait pu l'aider à bien démarrer dans la vie. A ne pas avoir usé toute sa jeunesse à faire un métier qu'il détestait faire, au fond. Comment se faisait-il que l'on ne l'avertisse de la succession que maintenant ? Il se promit de demander à Kingsley de s'en enquérir auprès du gouvernement.

Il serra les poings jusqu'à en blanchir les jointures de rage. Quel gâchis ! Avoir subi les brimades du plus féroces des maraudeurs, alors que c'était son cousin, avoir connu la disgrâce d'être le fils d'un moldu alors qu'il agissait sous la couverture d'un Mangemort, avoir subi les maltraitances de cet ivrogne de Tobias Rogue, avoir vu sa mère rouée de coups et interdite d'exercer la moindre sorcellerie...

-Monsieur Ro…Black !

Décidément, les nouvelles allaient vite !

-Rita Skeeter ? Mais comment…

La journaliste fit un mouvement des bras indiquant des ailes.

-Oui, bien sûr, pensa tout haut Severus. Les Animagus peuvent passer une barrière magique…

-Comment dites-vous ?

La plume à papote tournoyait autour de Rogue, mis celui-ci pour la toute première fois n'en fut pas agacé. On ne savait jamais ce que la scandaleuse allait rédiger, mais il était prêt à parier que la situation qu'ils vivaient allait l'intéressé au plus haut point. Restait à savoir si le gouvernement allait lui laisser les coudées franches…l'idée était de toutes façon d'attirer l'attention sur ce camps retranché. En outre, Rita était parvenue à lui rappeler que les dispositions du ministère ne pouvaient arrêter les Animagus. Et certainement pas les Animagus non déclarés. Comme lui…

Severus dédia à la pétillante blonde son sourire le plus charmeur. Il lui tendit courtoisement le bras, et de sa voix de velours glissa :

-Venez ma chère, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Il l'emmena dans la salle sur demande, et elle le suivait, toute émoustillée. L'endroit était demeuré mystérieusement intact, et c'était bien l'un des seuls où l'on pouvait espérer avoir une quelconque intimité, à part bien entendu, le bureau de la directrice.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous dire, cher Monsieur Black ?

-A vous dire, pas grand-chose Rita, mais à vous montrer...bien d'avantage…

Et ce disant, il défit les cheveux blonds platine de la journaliste, et fit apparaître un lit. La femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Severus grogna de satisfaction. Elle était tout à fait présentable maintenant. Encore un détail…

-Oh !

Rita se retrouva nue comme au premier jour.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie depuis très longtemps, susurra Rogue de sa voix la plus sensuelle, à faire fondre une pierre.

En bon legilimens, il avait eu mainte fois l'occasion de prendre la mesure des fantasmes de la journaliste, décuplés depuis qu'il est devenu un héros issu de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers de sang pur.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du petit corps agités, avec l'air d'un pirate près à l'abordage.

-Si quelque chose vous semble déplacé dans mon attitude, je peux tout arrêter, si vous le souhaitez…

Skeeter supplia de continuer….

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, abasourdis.

-Rogue, un parent à toi…et le cousin de mon parrain ! Dire qu'ils se détestaient cordialement !

-Rogue déteste tout le monde, de toute façon, et les Black ne sont pas des gens les plus agréables. Alors, le tout ne m'étonne pas, finalement.

Le Survivant hocha silencieusement la tête. La ressemblance avec Sirius n'était pas flagrante, la chauve-souris des cachots ressemblant à sa mère. Mais à bien y réfléchir… ce port altier, le menton fier…si on excluait le nez aquilin et les lèvres fines, il y avait quelque chose. Si Sirius pouvait revenir un instant des profondeurs pour savoir ça !

-Il est où d'ailleurs ? S'inquiéta Drago. On doit faire de nouvelles potions, et il a les formules.

-Si vous êtes au chômage technique, vous pourriez donner un coup de main à la construction. On a vraiment besoin de baguettes, tu sais ? et ça te changerait les idées. S'astreindre toujours à la même tache, c'est épuisant !

Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas concevoir que l'on puisse passer des journées entières à fabriquer des potions. Il fallait découper correctement toutes sortes d'ingrédients, et ne jamais se tromper sur le dosage, sous peine de saboter tout le résultat, voire de faire exploser le chaudron. Il fallait être sans cesse concentré. Et alors, le faire à deux mètres de l'épouvantail, non !

Drago approuva l'idée, même si il aimait son travail. Il envisageait sérieusement de devenir medicomage. Ces taches répétitives le plongeait dans un état de calme sérénité, et il était certain que c'était pour les même raisons que Rogue se livrait corps et âmes aux potions depuis son plus jeune âge. Ne pas penser était un luxe précieux, surtout lorsqu'on avait la tête encombrée de vilains souvenirs. Il était impossible d'avoir côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne pas en avoir, jusqu'à se détester cordialement.

-D'accord, je vais voir ce que font les autres et je te rejoins !

Il ne trouva personne auprès des chaudrons. Même pas Granger, ce qui le surpris. Connaissant la jeune fille, elle aurait dû s'être déjà renseignée sur les potions à faire et s'avoir procuré les recettes, d'une manière ou de l'autre.

Luna était allongée sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et toujours vêtue de sa belle robe. Les florifées s'étaient définitivement attachée à elle et à son vêtement magique, formant cette fois un collier. Merlin, qu'elle était belle !

Non loin de là, Hermione était assise, le visage enfuis dans ses mains. En l'entendant arriver, elle releva la tête, livrant sans complexe ses yeux rougis. Elle avait pleuré.

-Granger, tu as pleuré ? Tu es inquiète concernant les dispositions de ce nouveau gouvernement fantoche ? Je comprends, mais bah ! Tu ne manques pas de ressources.

-En général, je n'en manque pas, mais là, je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir échapper à ce nouveau ghetto de Varsovie !

-Le ghetto de quoi ?

-Rien, une triste page de l'histoire moldue, soupira Hermione. En résumé, je soupçonne que nous sommes devenus gênants, nous avons trop tendance à contester ce qui n'est pas juste, nous avons combattus Voldemort dont ils partagent largement els idées…je pense qu'à terme ils voudront tous nous éliminer, pas seulement les sorciers Nés-Moldus et les sangs-mêlés.

-Ca n'a aucun sens : ils sont justement inquiets du nombre de sorciers de sang-pur qui ont trouvé la mort lors de la grande bataille et ils projettent des lois pour encourager la reproduction !

-Oui, la reproduction entre sorciers DOCILES ! Je pense qu'ils préfèrent se passer de nous. Ils reprendront peut-être les maladies à l'infirmerie, du moins ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'école…en outre, plusieurs Serpentards dont les parents étaient des Mangemorts ou en tout cas proches des idées de Voldemort ce sont vu proposer d'aller étudier à Durmstrang.

-On ne m'a rien proposé de ce genre, répliqua Drago surpris, et même vexé

-Fatalement, tu es considéré comme un traître à la cause…soupira Hermione, avant de poursuivre : ils ont reçu des hiboux du Gouvernements. MacConagall en a été informée.

-Et quelle suite la directrice a donné à cela ?

-Elle laisse toute liberté aux élèves concernés d'y aller. Ils devraient être une petite dizaine.

Drago se renfrogna. Vivre parmi la petite communauté l'amusait finalement. Il avait des amis, un rôle à jouer…mais se sentir prisonnier, ne plus pouvoir sortir à sa guise, s'était insupportable. Il se raisonna en se disant que même auparavant, il ne sortait pas, pour sa propre sécurité. Il n'était pas à l'abri de la vengeance d'anciens Mangemorts, lesquels circulaient toujours sans être vraiment inquiétés. Il trouve une fois de plus profondément injuste que son père ait été condamné et a reçu le baiser des Détraqueurs, alors que la plupart de ses collègues continuaient à mener impunément des raids meurtriers. Effectivement, ce gouvernement était plus que corrompu !

-Ben, si toi, Potter, ou même Weasley – on ne sait jamais – avez une idée pour nous sortir de là, je vous donne un coup de main !

Parvati et Suzan entrèrent, affichant un air de profond ennui.

-On vient de la bibliothèque, prononça Parvati en étouffant un bâillement, et on a jeté un coup d'œil dans la grande salle : on ne trouve pas Rogue !

-On sait ! J'allais justement vous proposer de me suivre pour aider Potter et son équipe à la réparation. Ça nous changerait les idées et ça nous rendrait utiles.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, le nez toujours collé dans ces potions…geignit Susan.

-Tu pouvais te designer pour autre chose lors de la répartition des tâches, répliqua Hermione qui ne supportait toujours pas l'attitude lascive de la Poufsouffle.

-Oui, mais je ne voyais pas quoi…et comme j'ai des bonnes notes en potion…

-Et Dean Thomas ? demanda Drago qui n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans un débat d'idée avec un Poufsouffle.

-Avec Neville à la serre, répondit Luna.

-Bon, lève-toi Luna, et viens avec nous, intima Drago. On ne va pas rester enracinés ici !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Préparations

CHAPITRE VI

-Nos enfants se rapprochent, murmura Xenophilius d'une voix douce.

Narcissa, assise à ses côtés, leva son nez du vieux livre de potions. L'équipe planchait sur une nouvelle potion permettant de pouvoir enfin faire refermer certaines plaies occasionnées par des sortilèges impardonnables. Elle découvrait le plaisir d'apprendre, elle qui n'ouvrait jusqu'à présent un livre que si elle y était contrainte et forcée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, soupira-elle

-Douterais-tu de notre sang ? s'offusqua Lovegood, qui savait que la belle femme froide ne s'était toujours pas départie de ses opinions élitistes.

-Nullement, mon cher. Je sais parfaitement que les Lovegood sont une longue lignée de purs sorciers. Là n'est pas la question. Rendez-vous compte que notre situation à tous est très précaire…

-Les décisions du Nouveau Gouvernement…comprit-il

-En effet ! Je connais les Mangemorts, mais je connais aussi les politiques…et ceux qui font partie du Nouveau Gouvernement.

-Et l'un est l'autre sont liés, n'est-ce pas, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Narcissa approuva en silence

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas encore éditer le Chicaneur…

-Et quand bien même, à quoi bon ? répliqua brutalement Narcissa. Il ne sortirait pas de ces murs !

Elle tacha de se radoucir, connaissant la sensibilité de son nouvel ami. Il était si différent de Lucius. Et pourtant, les deux hommes se ressemblaient physiquement, du moins de tête. Le corps de Xenophillius était plus longiligne, il ressemblait à un elfe. Elle savait que les deux familles étaient apparentées, mais s'était assez troublant.

-En tout cas, ma robe va très bien à ta fille !

Lovegood adressa un doux sourire plein de reconnaissances :

-Oh oui, elle est si belle, comme ça !

Rita Skeeter tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, encore enroulée dans les draps du lit que Severus avait si judicieusement fait apparaître. Celui-ci était allongé à ses côtés, affichant le sourire satisfait de celui qui avait mené à bien une mission. Et pour une fois, ce fut un plaisir. La plume à papote ne tournoyait plus, elle était sagement déposée au sol, épuisée par les émotions qu'avait vécues sa propriétaire.

La femme, qui était dotée d'un physique tout à fait honorable, mais qui faisait en général fuir les hommes car ils n'avaient pas envie de voir surgir leur nom dans un article diffamatoire, n'avait plus connu de telles sensations depuis une éternité ! Qui pouvait prévoir que cet homme sombre, presque frustre, pouvait s'avérer être un amant formidable, et un diable de sensualité.

Elle suivit d'un long ongle verni de rouge les stries qui zébraient le corps parfait de son amant. On eut dit une statue grecque.

-Vous gagnez à quitter vos sombres robes, mon cher.

-Et vous, votre maquillage outrancier et votre tailleur tapageur, ma chère, répliqua Rogue, sarcastique. Il était lui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

La journaliste ne se formalisa pas de répliques cinglantes de son beau ténébreux, sachant que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Elle aimait le sens de la répartie, l'impression d'être dans un duel perpétuel.

-Bien, les choses sont claires pour vous ?

-Oui, vous êtes retenu prisonnier ici, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour rédiger un splendide parchemin !

-Oui, et aussi, je vous demande de vous livrer à un travail d 'enquête. Je veux savoir pourquoi le livre et le testament de mon père ne m'ont été remis qu'une vingtaine d'année après son décès !

-Promis, j'y vole presque de suite, mon cher, mais d'abord…

Elle prit une attitude suggestive.

-Rita, vous êtes insatiables, grommela Rogue, qui ne fut finalement pas fâché du fait. Depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort, il avait peu fréquenté de femmes, alors qu'il aimait beaucoup se livrer au pêché de chair. C'était les seuls moments où il avait l'impression de ressentir de la joie.

Lorsqu'il revient au poste de potion, Severus trouva des chaudrons vides…et le dortoir désert. Il leva les yeux d'agacement, mais se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne chose. Il pouvait aller trouver Mac Conagall et discuter avec elle du plan qu'il avait élaboré.

Il trouva la directrice dans le parc, occupée à bâtir une maisonnette en compagnie de l'équipe de construction au sol. Il y retrouva une majeure partie de ses potionistes. A ce train-là, Poudlard allait ressembler à un village médiéval, avec ses petites maisons surplombées par son château.

Firenze qui comme tous les centaures avaient un don naturel pour l'architecture, dirigeait les opérations, aidé par Madame Vector pour la toiture. Les centaures ne pouvaient pas concevoir qu'on désire avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête et se priver ainsi de la nécessité absolue de contempler les étoiles. Luna avait bien suggéré de faire poser au plafond un ciel étoilé, mais Mac Conagall avait refusé tout net : ils étaient déjà à bout de dépenses énergétiques, il fallait se serrer la ceinture et faire dans l'essentiel.

Drago aurait voulu se rendre à Gringotts, car sa famille avait toujours de puissants appuis dans le milieu des Gobelins, mais il aurait fallu pouvoir sortir.

-Ça pourrait se faire Malfoy, mais ce ne serait certainement pas pour aller vous faire voir à Gringotts ou ailleurs, lança Rogue.

-Comment faire, parrain ?, demanda le blond, stupéfait !

-De cela, je vais en discuter avec Minerva...en privé ! lança sèchement le maître des potions.

L'intéressée, curieuse de connaitre la solution, invita Severus à la suivre dans son bureau

Mais Rogue ne pouvait ne pas réagir contre ce qui était une offense à son autorité.

-…et comment se fait-il que mon équipe de potionistes se retrouve ici, gronda t'il

-C'est Harry qui nous a proposé de faire un peu de construction, répliqua Granger. Nous n'allions pas rester les bras croisés alors que vous étiez absents.

-Parce que vous éprouvez à présent de la peine à ouvrir un livre et à essayer de chercher des solutions ? miss Granger, gronda Rogue. Je vous signale que nos patients sont loin d'être tirés d'affaire ! il y a encore des tas de sorts dont nous n'avons pas trouvé le remède !

-Le maître des potions, c'est vous répliqua la jeune fille, piquée au vif. En outre, qui mieux que vous pourrait connaitre les sorts impardonnables ?

Rogue sentit sa main se crisper sur sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas tort, la petite garce ! Il pouvait lui lancer de suite quelque chose de vraiment impardonnable. Ou lui faire cracher pendant des journées entières des bavboules. Pourquoi cette fille ne savait-elle jamais se taire ?

-Il suffit Miss Granger. Il est vrai que ces élèves nous ont bien soulagés de notre tâche, mais il est vrai aussi que les potions sont très importantes. J'engage donc l'équipe de potions à rejoindre son poste. Je vous envoie Severus dès que nous en avons terminé.

-Faites chauffer déjà les chaudrons ordonna Rogue calmé. Nous allons faire de la potion siccative, destinée à réduire les plaies magiques. Le livre de recette se trouve sur mon brancard.

Hermione retint sa rage. Car l'homme persistait à demeurer couché la plupart du temps près de ses exécutants, se bornant à surveiller les opérations et à faire des remarques contreproductives. Sa seigneurie ne se foulerait même pas à couper la moindre racine de mandragore !

-Apprendre à Granger à devenir un Animagus, mais…

-Vous êtes professeurs de métamorphose. Vous êtes Animagus…

-Comme vous, Severus

-Oui, sauf que j'y suis parvenu au prix de longs et pénibles efforts. La transformation n'est pas mon fort.

Mac Conagall demeura un instant muette. Rogue qui admettait avoir une faiblesse dans une discipline magique ! Il devait neiger au Sahara !

-Et si elle pouvait se transformer en quelque chose qui vole, se serait l'idéal, acheva-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

-D'autres élèves à initier, tant qu'à faire ?

-Le jeune Malfoy serait vivement intéressé, mais je crains qu'il n'échappe à notre contrôle, en croyant bien faire. Il veut absolument convaincre les gobelins de nous avancer de la trésorerie. Et accessoirement, il aimerait bien ouvrir son propre coffre.

-mmmh, fit Minerva songeuse. Les Malfoys ont effectivement toujours des relations…mais l'entreprise me semble hasardeuse. Si Drago est découvert, et qu'ils comprennent que les Animagus peuvent franchir leur barrière magique sans se faire repérer…

Les deux professeurs demeurèrent silencieux un moment avant que Minerva ne reprenne : ne pourrait –on pas envisager un apprentissage pour tous et prévoir un jour bien défini, une évasion massive en Animagus.

-Non, tous les sorciers n'en ont pas la capacité, et l'apprentissage est long…cela met normalement des années je vous rappelle. Je me fonde sur la capacité de Granger à apprendre assez rapidement…tenez, je me demande en quoi elle va se transformer, sachant que c'est en un animal le plus proche de sa personnalité. En rat de bibliothèque probablement. Ça ne vole pas, mais pour se faufiler en dehors du domaine, c'est assez pratique.

-Severus, soupira Minerva, vous n'êtes pas systématiquement obligé de brimer vos élèves…D'autant plus lorsqu'ils ne le sont plus ! Ne trouvez-vous pas que les choses sont assez difficiles comme cela pour…

-Ne perdez pas de temps, Minerva ! trancha Rogue. Les gens du ministère reviennent dans un tout petit mois, je vous rappelle !

-Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien un Black, songea à voix haute Minerva, une fois demeurée seule.

-C'est une bonne idée du professeur Ro…Black de m'apprendre à devenir un Animagus, même si cela ne résout pas le problème de mes parents.

-Pour cela j'ai une idée. J'avoue qu'elle ne vient pas de moi, mais du portrait d'Albus. On pourrait leur lancer une empreinte magique et les déclarer comme Cracmols ; Ils ne devront même pas figurer sur la liste, puisque les Cracmols – à mon grand étonnement – ne sont pas concernés. Ce qui 'inquiète plus, ce sont les dix sorciers nés Moldus. Je ne pourrai pas présenter une liste vierge de noms lors de la prochaine visite des Inquisiteurs, et s'ils ont le moindre soupçon, ils fouilleront les archives de l'école.

-On pourrait les détruire, suggéra Hermione

-Par mesure de précautions, celles-ci ainsi que l'histoire de Poudlard sont indestructibles, soupira Minerva. Bon, mettons-nous au travail, il serait extraordinaire d'obtenir un résultat en un si court laps de temps alors que l'opération met des années normalement.

Hermione fut toute ouïe.

-Je vous rappelle tout d'abord les principes de base…

Hermione, dans un réflexe, allait lever le doigt pour demander la permission d'exposer ce qu'elle savait sur le sujet, mais elle se retint à temps.

-Surtout, gardez votre calme, sous peine de voir votre instinct animal prendre le dessus et de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme tenter de bondir au travers d'une fenêtre ou foncer tête baissée dans un mur, par exemple. Vous ne saurez qu'à la toute fin en quel animal vous pouvez vous transformer, et vous n'aurez pas le choix. Les premières fois sont toujours douloureuses. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

La jeune fille opina du chef.

-Bien, passons alors directement à la pratique. Severus vient de nous concocter la potion nécessaire.

Vous allez placer l'extrémité de votre baguette magique sur votre cœur et prononcez l'incantation "Amato Animo Animato Animagus", puis avalez la potion d'un trait.

Hermione s'exécuta, mais rien ne se déroula.

La directrice n'en fut guère surprise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela demande une longue, très longue pratique. Vous pouvez avaler la potion autant de fois que vous le souhaitez et vous entraîner. Je vous demande de le faire sans témoin. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes un Animagus, ou du moins que vous tentez de le devenir. Je vous rappelle qu'un tel fait, une fois découvert, vous vaudrait Azkaban.

-Mais Harry..

-A de grandes capacités, mais hélas pas celle de se concentrer. Rappelez-vous comment cela a été la croix et la bannière de lui apprendre l'occlumancie ! Et si par miracle il y parvenait, ce serait pour aller se faire remarquer, comme à son habitude. Cela a peut-être fonctionné avec Voldemort – bien, que cela l'a été grâce au concours de différentes personnes et du sacrifice de chacun ! Ici, ce n'est pas un jeu, ces gens du gouvernement sont vraiment dangereux ! Il s'agit de vous sortir DISCRÈTEMENT d'ici. Et je pense sincèrement que vos amis ont des difficultés abyssales avec le sens du mot « discrétion ».

Hermione ne pouvait pas donner tort à sa directrice. Mais elle demeurait confiante sur les possibilités de se transformer. Si les maraudeurs en leur temps avaient réussi, Pettigrow y compris, il devait y avoir moyen. Si ça se trouve, le Ministère de la magie, toujours désireux de tout contrôler, faisait passer pour plus compliquer cette discipline qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, et il était interdit de l'enseigner. Minerva lui avait confié y être parvenue en une petite année. Elle ne disposait même pas d'un mois. Mais c'était une question de survie.

Minerva s'éructa la gorge pour requérir l'attention de son élève :

-Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, vous éprouverez alors une vive douleur et votre rythme cardiaque sera deux fois plus rapide et intense. La forme de la créature que vous êtes sur le point d'incarner se dessinera dans votre esprit. Ne tremblez pas. Il sera trop tard pour échapper à la transformation que vous avez désirée. Vos vêtements et tout ce que vous portez (bijoux, lunettes) fusionnent avec votre peau pour se transformer en fourrure, écailles ou épines.

Une fois votre transformation terminée, vous devriez recouvrer votre aisance. Ramasser votre baguette que vous e pourrez emporter avec vous sous votre forme animale pour la mettre en lieu sûr, dans un endroit où vous pourrez la retrouver facilement en reprenant forme humaine.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Le professeur Rogue…c'est un animagus aussi ?

Minerva hésita un moment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en la jeune fille, mais cette révélation ne lui appartenait pas.

-Oui. Non déclaré, donc je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Bien entendu. Et en quel animal se transforme-t-il ?

-Cela jeune fille, vous n'aurez qu'à le demander à l'intéressé lui-même, quoi que je doute fortement qu'il ne vous apporte une réponse satisfaisante. J'éviterais même de me mettre dans l'embarras, si j'étais vous... Vous avez bien combien Severus peut-être…caustique !

Hermione approuva silencieusement, songeuse. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. En quoi ce qui concernait Rogue la concernait-elle ? Elle mit cela sur le compte de sa curiosité naturelle, et elle envisageait quand même de lui poser la question. Elle était pratiquement sûre que c'était en chauve-souris ou en corbeau.

Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent encore tous épuisés. Certains lisaient cependant un livre. Luna montrait à Drago un étrange bouquin, dans lequel on pouvait découvrir des illustrations représentant des créatures magiques improbables. Luna affirmait bien entendu qu'elles existaient, et que l'une d'elle, le Monstre du Mac, vivait tranquillement dans l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait le sud du château de Poudlard.

-C'est le calmar géant !

-Non, non, regarde, cela ressemble plutôt à un grand serpent…mais avec un corps assez massif et des pattes.

-C'est n'importe quoi, pouffa Drago. Il était pourtant bien là, près de sa fragile ondine, et les créatures étaient distrayantes. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Bon sang, était-ce cela que tomber amoureux ? C'était ma foi assez agréable…

Neville consolait une Tubéreuse Pleureuse en pot, tandis que Rogue lui demanda sèchement qui allait éponger les larmes, qui formaient à présent une importante flaque aux pieds du lit du garçon, et donc non loin de celui du professeur. Non mais franchement, devoir dormir entre Londubat et Granger…à oui, tiens, Granger…

-Dites-moi, Miss, comment s'est déroulée votre première leçon avec Minerva ?

-Euh, bien, bredouilla Hermione qui passait sa veste de pyjama, instructif. Vous pouvez vous tourner, je vous prie ?

La pénombre ne laissait pas deviner grand-chose, et la jeune fille lui tournait le dos pour se changer, mais Severus s'exécuta en soupirant. Il n'avait pas affaire à Rita Skeeter, c'était clair ! Il songea qu'il avait toujours eu affaire à des femmes expérimentées. Les gamines ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, à cause de leur manque flagrant de maturité. Quoi que celle-ci avait quand même quelque chose dans la tête. Sans faire attention, il se retourna d'instinct pour tomber sur le buste nu de la jeune fille en question, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse qu'on ne saurait voir, et qui était loin d'être celle d'une gamine.

-Par Merlin ! grommela-t-il, couvrez-vous !

-Je vous avais demandé de vous retourner !

-Cette proximité est insupportable ! grommela encore l'homme. Mettez-vous sous les draps pour vous changer, que diable ! Ou allez le faire dans les sanitaires ! Comment font vos copines ? Je ne vais pas me voiler les yeux à chaque fois qu'une fille du dortoir doit se changer !

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle était épuisée, moralement et physiquement, s'était tout juste si elle n'allait pas s'endormir toute habillée, et il fallait que cet épouvantable bonhomme la houspille sans cesse, quoi qu'elle fasse ! Elle commençait vraiment à regretter de lui avoir sauvé la vie !

-Pourquoi avez-vous donc ce caractère ? s'autorisa-t-elle à demander. Au fond, que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Enlever des points à Griffondor, la mettre en retenue ?

-Parce que vous m'agacez au plus haut point, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! Les choses iraient vraiment mieux si vous saviez tenir votre fichue langue !

-C'est vous qui m'avez adressé la parole, se défendit Hermione

-Oui, pour vous poser une question – à laquelle vous avez répondu d'ailleurs de façon assez lacunaire – au sujet du résultat d'une leçon qui est susceptible de vous permettre de demeurer en vie, petite idiote !

Des « chuuut !» de protestation s'élevèrent de ci-de là. Ils ne chuchotaient plus, ils commençaient à crier.

-Je n'y suis pas arrivée, vous êtes content ? glissa Hermione, à voix basse dans l'oreille de Rogue.

-Même si votre présence m'est pratiquement insoutenable, je ne bondirai pas de joie lorsqu'on vous confisquera votre baguette avant de vous conduire à Azkaban ou vous forcer à remplacer les elfes de maison.

-Quoi ?

-C'est effectivement ce qui est arrivé à plusieurs sorciers d'origine moldue : privés de leur baguette, affligés d'un sort d'entrave, ils sont désormais les nouveaux elfes de maison des grands pontes du gouvernement. C'est du plus haut chic, à ce qu'il parait.

-De qui tenez-vous de telles informations ? fit Hermione, effrayée. Kingsley ?

-Je ne tiens pas à révéler mes sources. Mais non, ce n'est pas Shacklebolt.

Il était d'ailleurs inquiet au sujet de ce dernier. Il n'était pas encore revenu du Ministère. Ce n'était pas normal. L'Auror passait toutes ses nuits au château.

-En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir eu cette brillante idée de me transformer en Animagus

-Silence ! Je vous rappelle que cela doit rester confidentiel ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école vienne demander des leçons et se transforme en zoo !

Hermione étouffa un rire. Severus Rogue-Black pouvait être drôle, qui l'eut cru ? Elle s'endormit rapidement, rassérénée.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Nouvelle Communauté

CHAPITRE VII

Tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, les Granger se tenaient la main, effrayés. Arthur et Molly avait eu beau les rassurer, ce monde sorcier leur paraissait de plus en plus hostile et devoir demeurer prisonniers du château leur causait des crises d'angoisse ingérables. De plus, se mettre dans la peau de sorciers ratés n'était pas chose aisée.

-Nous allons faire une série d'opérations magiques sur vous, pour modifier votre aura et que celle-ci devienne identique aux sorciers. Comme les Cracmols n'ont pas le droit d'être élèves à Poudlard, il apparaitra comme normal que vous ne fassiez pas partie des listes. Nous justifierons votre présence par le fait que blessés par un raid, vous vous êtes réfugiés ici, comme nombre d'autres sorciers.

-Justement, argua George Granger, la communauté connait notre statut de Moldu et nos noms.

-Je n'ai pas terminé, coupa sèchement Rogue. Il commençait à comprendre de qui provenait le bavardage intempestif d'Hermione. Je vais vous faire un sort de transformation et vous donner une potion. Votre propre mère ne vous reconnaitra plus. Mais je vous avertis : je ne connais pas bien l'issue de ce sortilège, vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de précédent sur des Moldus. Il peut être possible que ce soit irréversible. Aussi, vais-je m'efforcer de faire quelque chose d'esthétique. Il s'interrompit, en se demandant sur quels personnages il allait se baser. Il lui fallait en effet visualiser clairement un visage, et donc il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaisse…mais ne soit plus de ce monde.

Après une brève inspiration, il ordonna au couple de boire la potion, avant de psalmodier une longue suite de formules savantes.

Hermione ne put étouffer un cri. Rogue dépassait la mesure. Il avait transformé ses parents en deux Black, et pas des moindres : Sirius et sa cousine…Bellatrix !

-Miss Patil, commanda Rogue d'un ton satisfait. Je vous ai fait venir ici car j'ai entendu parler de vos dons en sortilèges esthétiques. J'ai dû me conformer a des personnages ayant existé, mais il ne faut pas non plus des copies conformes : Sirius et Bellatrix ont suffisamment fait les manchettes des journaux. Je vous prie de changer leur coiffure…et leur façon de se vêtir, également.

La jeune fille obéit, et c'est une Bellatrix aux longs cheveux auburn ondulés, retenus en un chignon assez strict, et vêtue d'un tailleur gris tout aussi strict, tandis que Sirius devint imberbe et blond. Elle ne savait rien faire en ce qui concerne les vêtements masculin, mais Arthur proposa de se servir dans sa garde-robe.

-Je vous remercie, Miss Patil.

Et lorsque la jeune femme salua et tourna le dos pour s'en retourner au dortoir faire ses potions, Severus prononça soudainement :

-Oubliettes !

Devant l'air réprobateur de Mac Conagall, de Harry et d'Hermione, il justifia :

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'identité de nos nouveaux amis s'ébruite. Et avec Miss Patil, s'était une certitude que dans l'heure, toute la communauté soit au courant.

Les autres ne dirent rien, sachant qu'hélas, une fois de plus, le maître des potions avait raison.

-A présent, nous allons Minerva et moi-même vous donner une aura de sorcier….acheva Rogue, en pointant sa baguette sur les Grangers, complètement effarés.

L'opération dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les deux sorciers durent réciter des formules incompréhensibles au commun des sorciers.

-Vous reprendrez l'identité de Wendell et Monica Wilkins que vous aviez en Australie, décréta Minerva. En outre, il serait plus sage de changer vos attributions. Monica, vous irez en cuisine, avec Molly…

-Quant à vous, Wendell, dit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier, sachez qu'il y a un art chez nous qui ne nécessite pas des compétences magiques…

Severus ménagea le suspense avant de compléter :

-…les potions ! Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer que nous allons regrouper le laboratoire où il devrait être, c'est-à-dire dans les cachots. Tous les ingrédients sont déjà bien rangés dans les étagères que l'on a pu refaire, et ce sera nettement plus approprié que dans un dortoir. Horace et moi nous relaieront pour officier et surveiller le bon état des choses… Miss Granger, veillez annoncer aux autres de l'équipe que nous déménageons aujourd'hui même !

Hermione fit la moue. Retourner dans ces cachots lugubres !

-Il vous faut peut-être des bougies, ou même des Lumilucioles pour que cela soit plus romantique, Miss Granger ? railla Severus

-Sortez de ma tête ! siffla la jeune fille

-Apprenez alors à faire de l'occlumancie convenablement, fillette ! Je vous signale que parmi les Inquisiteurs, il se trouve naturellement des Legillimens ! Ce fut une chance que nos deux zouaves n'en soient pas capables, ne prenez par un sort heureux du destin pour un acquis !

-Que faire pour les Nés-Moldus, s'inquiète Harry

-J'ai peut-être une idée, avança Wendell, qui semblait déjà entièrement remis de ses émotions, contrairement à son épouse qui conservait un teint blafard et des yeux exorbités.

-Qui est ? S'enquit sarcastiquement Rogue. Depuis quand les Moldus avaient-ils des idées ? La pauvre elle devait s'embêter toute seule !

-Eh bien, à l'infirmerie, j'ai vu qu'on utilisait des baguettes qui n'étaient pas propre à un sorcier. C'était des baguettes destinées à faire certains sorts médicaux, et n'importe quel sorcier pouvait les utiliser, du moins ceux qui avaient des compétences de medicomagie.

-Oui, c'est vrai que nous avons une réserve de baguettes, pour différents usages, mais aussi en remplacement provisoire au cas où la baguette d'un élève se briserait, confirma Minerva. J'en ai une bonne quinzaine de ces dernières dans mon bureau, resté intact. Elles devraient toujours être dans le tiroir où je les ai rangées.

-Ainsi, on échangera les baguettes des Nés-Moldus, on mettra la leur à l'abri, et on remettra les baguettes de l'école à la place, commenta Harry.

-Oui, mais vous oubliez que l'on sait détecter quel est le véritable propriétaire de la baguette. Ils verront que ces baguettes sont des génériques, objecta Hermione.

-Pas si on les brise, dit sombrement Rogue. Nous pouvons feindre un excès de zèle, et leur remettre les baguettes détruites… je proposerais même de le faire devant les Inquisiteurs. Pour plus de réalisme nous n'informerons pas les élèves concernés de notre projet.

S'ils se contentent de saisir les baguettes, c'est une chose. Mais s'ils décident de les emmener pour les jeter à Azkaban ou je ne sais où ? objecta Hermione, qui se souvint de ce que Rogue avait dit la veille au soir au sujet de Nés-Moldus transformés en esclaves domestiques.

-C'est un risque à courir, dit sombrement Rogue.

-Mais vous êtes maître des potions, commença Hermione

-Il semble oui, et en quoi cela ferait-il la différence ?

-Vous devez connaitre une potion capable de les mettre en incapacité…de quitter le château.

-L'idée n'est pas trop mauvaise, mais vous oubliez leur absence de scrupules : même couchés sur un brancard, ils risquent de les emmener. Et cela serait étrange que comme par hasard, tous les Nés-Moldus soient affligé de maux divers…

-Pas s'ils sont affligés de la même maladie…et que c'est contagieux ! intervint Wendell

-Une maladie contagieuse, dirent les autres en cœur. Mais oui, mais c'est bien sûr !

-Pour faire le change, on pourrait rendre malades les non-moldus, mais aussi quelques autres, des sorciers purs et durs ! Ainsi, les Inquisiteurs ne se croiront pas à l'abri, s'écria Hermione, au comble de l'excitation.

Les compères déclarèrent le plan parfait. MacConagall préconisa de l'appliquer peu de temps avant la visite des fonctionnaires, pour que les « malades » ne doivent pas subir leur état plus que nécessaire. Severus se chargeait de concocter la potion en compagnie d'Hermione. Il aurait bien réalisé le breuvage seul, mais la potion était délicate et demandait 36 heures d'une attention constante. Il ne pouvait s'épargner l'aide d'un assistant.

Ils furent interrompus par l'un des jardiniers qui demanda à Severus de la potion multiplicatrice pour les légumes. Grâce à Londubat, ils ne mourraient pas de faim et pourraient vivre en autarcie un temps indéterminé.

Cela faisait sept soirs qu'Hermione s'échinait à tenter de se transformer dans la salle sur Demande, en vain.

Minerva ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle avait indiqué le mode d'emploi, à présent, il fallait s'exercer, inlassablement.

Ce soir, elle dut interrompre prématurément la séance. Une fête, la première au château depuis la victoire sur les Ténèbres, se déroulait dans la grande salle commune. Il s'agissait de donner un peu de joie aux résidents, mais surtout de nommer le sorcier qui serait le chef de a communauté.

L'ancienne école allait revêtir officiellement le statut de Communauté Sorcière Autonome. Bien entendu, elle devait se conformer aux règles et normes édictées par le Ministère de la Magie.

Minerva Mac Conagall, entourée de Harry Potter et de Severus Black, se tenait sur l'estrade faisant face à l'assemblée, comme le faisait autrefois Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait des annonce à faire.

La disposition des tables était redevenue la même, sinon qu'il n'y avait plus quatre maisons mais quatre grands clans, que rien n'opposait vraiment. La table jadis occupée par les professeurs l'était toujours, mais des places étaient aussi octroyées au trio d'or.

La directrice avait l'air épuisée. Les émotions et douleurs accumulées au cours de la longue lutte l'avaient fragilisée, et elle était déstabilisée par la disparition de Dumbledore. Si elle était une excellente directrice de maison, elle ne se sentait pas la poigne d'être le directeur de l'école, et encore moins le chef d'une communauté. Aussi ce fut d'une voix lasse qu'elle annonça :

-Comme vous le savez peut-être par l'émission de radio Potterville qui a été restaurée à l'initiative de Messieurs Lovegood et Crivey, ce lieu n'est plus une école, et devra devenir une communauté à part entière. Nous sommes occupés à bâtir autant de logement que possible dans le parc. Nos frontières s'étendent, jusqu'au lac, le lac nous appartenant, et à la forêt magique, que nous avons le droit d'occuper également. Je tiens cependant à préciser que l'interdiction de pénétrer la foret reste strictement d'application. C'est l'habitat de créatures magiques diverses avec lesquelles nous tenons à rester en paix. Seuls les sorciers désignés pour raisons majeure par le chef de la communauté seront autorisés à s'y rendre, et ce pour des périodes ponctuelles. A présent, pour la suite, j'aimerais que Severus prenne la parole…

L'intéressé s'avança, dominant l'assemblée de sa grande silhouette noire. Il était vêtu sobrement, à la mode sorcière comme toujours, mais avec de plus beaux habits. Des serpents étaient brodés en fil d'argent sur le col de la robe en broquart à motifs de dragons, ton sur ton. Ses cheveux propres et brillants ondulaient légèrement. Il observa d'une froide assurance quelques instants son public, affichant un visage charismatique, emprunt de noblesse. Il n'y avait plus cette grimace sarcastique et cette crispation des mâchoires qui lui déformait les traits. La chauve-souris des cachots avait disparu, en faveur d'un ténébreux seigneur.

La réaction du public féminin ne lui échappait guère, et il dut réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Qui eut cru que l'adolescent, maigre échalas persécuté par un quatuor infernal, suivi de ce professeur aux cheveux gras et aux allures de croque-mort, cordialement détesté, puisse un jour séduire autant ?

-Comme annoncé par Minerva, sur décision ministérielle, notre sort est de devenir une communauté et nous sommes condamnés à vivre ensemble dans cette propriété qui nous appartient désormais, sans pouvoir en franchir les limites. Nous devrons nous gérer, nous alimenter, nous auto-suffire. Les seules relations avec l'extérieur seront assurées par les Aurors et eux seuls.

Un brouhaha de protestation s'éleva ans la salle. Les informations étaient donc vraies. Ils étaient tenus reclus dans cette école. La plupart avaient des parents à l'extérieur, comment allait-ils faire ?

Comme pour répondre à cette interrogation générale, Severus repris :

-Des hiboux pourraient passer, mais je ne suis pas certains qu'ils puissent arriver à bon port, et vice-versa…l'avenir nous le dira. Sachez que d'autres communautés du même type sont crées dans divers endroits du Royaume-Uni, à l'abri des Moldus. Cette mesure a été décidée par le Nouveau Ministère pour assurer notre survie. En effet, le gouvernement Moldu connait notre existence, et suite aux récents événements, nous craignent. Il est donc question de nous éliminer, comme cela se faisait dans les pages sombres de notre histoire passée. Pour échapper à cette nouvelle chasse aux sorciers, nous ne pouvons plus vivre parmi les Moldus, et nous ne pouvons courir le risque qu'un sorcier donne l'alerte accidentellement aux Moldus sur notre présence. Nous devons donc vivre confinés, et construire notre univers bien à nous.

Severus s'arrêta un temps avant de demander :

-Avant la suite, avez-vous des questions ?

Des mains se levèrent. Rogue désigna un premier sorcier, en qui il reconnut un Griffondor de la classe de Potter :

\- Pourrons-nous communiquer entre les communautés ? Nous devons avoir des nouvelles de nos proches. Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous ne savons rien d'eux et eux rien de nous, visiblement.

-Le temps que les communautés se forment, se bâtissent, la chose risque d'être difficile. Ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas communiquer, voyager inter-communautés, voire procéder à des échanges. ..

Severus songea que, vu le discours pour le moins offensif des deux fonctionnaires, il avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans une prison dans laquelle il n'était pas question de sortir où que ce soit ni d'avoir de contacts avec qui que ce soit à l'extérieur. Il était visible que le Gouvernement souhaitait que les habitants de Poudlard soient oubliés du reste du monde sorcier. Alors oui, ces gamins avaient des parents à l'extérieur qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais Merlin seul sait ce que le Gouvernement leur avait raconté. Il est possible que Poudlard ait été annoncé comme complètement détruit, avec tous les élèves qu'il abritait, à l'occasion d'un raid meurtrier de Mangemorts rescapés, par exemple...Tout cela annonçait de sombres pronostics, qu'il n'était bien entendu pas nécessaire de faire partager aux résidents. Si seulement il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Rita Skeeter…et où était donc passé Schaklebolt ? Une semaine, cela faisait long !

-Comment allons-nous faire pour nous nourrir, assurer le fonctionnement de la communauté ? s'inquiéta un autre élève, un rouquin.

-Monsieur Londubat met à profit ses talents de botaniste pour cultiver et multiplier des fruits et des légumes nourrissants. Vous en avez déjà dans votre assiette. Le lac regorge de poisson. Les géants nous ont offert un grand troupeau de moutons à cinq pattes. En outre, Hagrid et Firenze sont en pourparlers pour pouvoir chasser un peu de gibier dans la Forêt interdite…Des échanges commerciaux avec l'extérieur devraient être possible, sous le contrôle des Aurors, et cela se fera aux portes du domaine.

-Nous échangerions quoi, demanda Pancy Parkinson. Nous sommes des élèves ! Étonnamment, la jeune Serpentard n'avait pas voulu partir à Durmstrang alors que son nom était dans la liste des Sangs-Purs qui pouvaient s'y rendre.

-Oui, et qui ont eu notamment des cours de…potion ! Je sais de source sûre qu'à l'extérieur ils en ont un besoin impérieux. Nous pourrions en fabriquer de façon presque industrielle si vous vous décidiez à enfin appliquer en pratique ce que vous avez reçu comme connaissances. Vu qu'il s'agit de notre survie et de notre confort, j'ai dans l'idée que vous serez plus appliqués que d'ordinaire ! J'envisage d'étendre l'équipe de potionistes à trente chaudrons.

-Mais…les ingrédients…objecta l'un des Medicomages

-…se trouvent pour la plupart dans la forêt interdite et suffisent à réaliser quelques potions simples mais fort demandées. En outre, je vous annonce que Monsieur Londubat est parvenu à cultiver des espèces sauvages. Un simple engrais de multiplication fera le reste.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour poursuivre nos études, s'il n'y a plus d'école ? s'inquiéta Padma Parvati.

-Nous ferons comme actuellement : l'école se déroulera dans la bibliothèque et une tente a été dressée dans le parc pour pouvoir assurer d'autres cours. Nous vous fournirons la liste des livres qu'il faudra étudier pour pouvoir passer les épreuves auprès d'un officier ministériel. Des professeurs volontaires vous assisteront dans cette tâche. Un sort de multiplication sera jeté sur les livres concernés, pour qu'ils soient accessibles à tous. Les horaires des cours et le nom des professeurs seront affichés, comme cela l'est déjà maintenant – à la porte de la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'aux valves.

Rogue laissa quelques minutes à l'assemblée pour digérer les informations, avant de reprendre de sa voix profonde :

-A présent, il reste à élire celui ou celle qui sera le chef incontesté de notre communauté. Nous allons faire circuler le Choixpeau. Chacun y glissera le nom de la personne qu'il souhaite voir diriger la communauté. Le sorcier désigné devra assurer la charge et ses responsabilités jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le chef de la communauté aura tout pouvoir. Il commencera par désigner ses adjoints, à qui une obéissance scrupuleuse sera due. Comme dans toute communauté, il faut que l'ordre et la discipline règnent, sous peine de sanctions. Nous sommes cent-vingt personnes à devoir vivre ensemble dans les meilleures conditions qui soient. Vous avez un quart d'heure pour réfléchir… dans le silence absolu !

Les sorciers de l'assemblée s'observaient les uns-les autres, sans oser prononcer une parole.

Le choix était cornélien. Rogue était plus charismatique que jamais et il occupait déjà pratiquement la place, mais il était insupportable comme professeur, alors en tant que chef d'une communauté, il devait être un véritable dictateur. En même temps, il fallait quelqu'un qui avait de la poigne. Mac Conagall avait l'air à bout de forces, et elle ne s'était pas distinguée particulièrement durant ce premier mois d'après-guerre, mais on la savait juste. Le Survivant était un brave garçon, à l'occasion des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait s'adresser à une assemblée, transmettre un enseignement et un idéal…mais de là à être un vrai chef…Plusieurs élèves, surtout des Serpentards bien entendu, mais d'autres élèves aussi, voyaient en Drago l'étoffe d'un chef, mais serait-il être impartial ? Granger était une tête, mais de là à l'imaginer à la tête d'un petit gouvernement…la seule perspective de devoir l'entendre prononcer un discours découragea les meilleures volontés. On se souvint aussi de la bravoure de Londubat, qui s'était distingué en dirigeant la résistance dans la salle sur demande durant le règne de terreur des Carrow, mais surtout en tuant Nagini à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor et en faisant seul front à Voldemort. En outre, c'était grâce à lui que l'on pouvait se sustenter, vu que les denrées alimentaires promises par le gouvernement n'arrivaient jamais. On songea à d'autres professeurs, comme Sinistra, car il ne fallait pas oublier que la communauté était essentiellement constituée d'adolescents, voire même d'enfants.

Lorsque tous les votes furent recueillis, Minerva retourna le choixpeau et le déposa sur le scriban pour qu'il annonce le résultat.

-Mmmh…Drago Malfoy, 10 voix, Harry Potter…33 voix, Minerva Mac Conagall…20 voix, Hermione Granger…4 voix…Neville Londubat..5 voix…le reste des votes, donc 48 voix…allant à … Severus Black !

Severus fut un instant stupéfait, mais il parvint à conserver son masque impassible. La plupart des élèves qui jusqu'il y a peu s'arrachaient les cheveux à l'idée d'avoir cours en sa pénible compagnie l'avaient élu comme chef. Il y avait aussi bien entendu le vote des blessés des infirmeries, qui le voyaient comme un héros après avoir lu moult articles à son sujet dans les journaux et magazines. C'était bien entendu avant que toute livraison de la presse ne soit bloquée par le gouvernement. Les seules maigres nouvelles de l'extérieur qu'ils obtenaient étaient via les Aurors, qui eux-mêmes n'étaient plus dans le secret des dieux.

Des applaudissements fusèrent de tout part.

S'il n'avait pas été Severus Rogue, il aurait été ému aux larmes.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance, dit-il brièvement. A présent, si vous le permettez, je vais constituer mon équipe …

Le silence absolu se fit dans la salle. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard allait-il une fois de plus favoriser ceux de la maison.

-…Minerva sera mon adjointe et me remplacera en cas de besoin. Elle assurera mon remplacement s'il advenait que je devais disparaître, charge à elle d'assurer le mandat ou de repasser au suffrage.

Une salve d'applaudissement salua cette première décision.

-Messieurs Potter et Malfoy géreront la sécurité de la communauté, avec le concours des Aurors, bien entendu. Ils me rapporteront immédiatement tout souci. Monsieur Reeves, Medicomage, dirigera les infirmeries, aidé de son collègue et de Madame Pomfresh. Monsieur Londubat aura la charge la culture de plantes comestibles et curatives. Il se constituera une équipe suffisante pour ce travail. Madame Vector et Firenze s'occuperont de gérer le chantier des maisons dans le parc tandis que les équipes de réparations se trouveront sous la houlette de Filius Flitwick. Les cuisines et l'intendance sera dirigée par Molly Weasley.

Severus s'interrompit un instant, avant de poursuivre :

-Qui mieux qu'un Gobelin peut gérer les affaires d'argent ? Aussi la trésorerie et les livres de comptes seront tenus par Monsieur Gripsec…

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva lorsque le gobelin s'avança en clopinant. Il n'était pas encore entièrement remis de la terrible attaque dont il avait été victime.

-Malgré son acte traître lors de l'épisode à Gringotts visant à récupérer la coupe-Horcruxe, nous avons choisi de lui faire confiance. En outre, je lui ai une fois de plus sauvé la vie en abattant le Mangemort qui allait l'achever d'un sort impardonnable. Monsieur Gripsec m'est redevable, et cette dette, je lui ai demandé de la reporter à l'intérêt de la communauté, expliqua Harry Potter.

Severus acheva d'attribuer les rôles, promettant de nouvelles nominations en fonction des besoins.

Exceptionnellement, la bièreaubeurre coulait à flot. On vidait sans complexe les derniers tonneaux, ne sachant pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

Hermione buvait sans restriction, vexée de ne s'être vue attribuer aucun rôle dans la direction de la communauté. Mais qu'espérait-elle de Rogue, qui la détestait cordialement ? En outre, elle était aussi frustrée de ne pas parvenir à se transformer en un quelconque animal. Le temps filait et les Inquisiteurs allaient revenir ! Pour couronner le tout, Ron lui proposa du whisky Pur-Feu glané on ne savait où. Elle but à plusieurs reprises cul-sec, pour se retrouver finalement passablement éméchée. Ginny et Ron durent la traîner jusqu'à sa couche. Une fois allongée, la tête tournait de façon insupportable et fermer les yeux accentuait encore le phénomène. Soudain, elle se sentit mal : des sueurs froides, puis elle vomit.

-Par Merlin !

Elle vit deux pieds non loin de l'endroit où elle avait rendu son dîner.

Oh non…Rogue !

Les Nés-Moldus faisaient la file pour recevoir la potion qui allait les transformer en malades repoussants. Justin Finch-Fletchley était en tête, suivi des frères Crivey. Dean Thomas devait participer aussi par précaution. Son père était sorcier, mais il a quitté sa mère et Dean a été élevé dans un milieu Moldu par sa mère et son deuxième époux : Mr Thomas dont Dean a pris le nom. Il était donc officiellement peut être considéré comme un Né-Moldu même si en fait, génétiquement, il a le statut de Sang-Mêlé. Dix autres sorciers avaient déjà avalé le breuvage.

Ils avalèrent tous le breuvage infect – Rogue s'ingéniait à donner un gout insupportable à ses potions.

L'assistance était limitée à Minerva, Hermione et Harry. Il valait mieux que les autres croient vraiment à une maladie. Severus était persuadé qu'ils allaient envoyer un Occlumens. Et de toute façon, ils étaient capables de vouloir soumettre des résidents au veritserum. Il avertit Potter qu'il lui ôterait des souvenirs compromettant avant la visite des gens du ministère. Quant à Granger, il était temps qu'elle se décide à se transformer en quelque chose ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Bon, dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait avaler elle aussi la potion de maladie, mais celle-ci devait être prise suffisamment à l'avance pour donner le temps aux bulbons de se développer.

-Granger, il va falloir vous décider : soit vous faites comme les autres, soit vous disparaissez ! Car si vous y parvenez, encore faudra-t-il que nous justifions votre disparition !

-Je vais encore essayer ce soir, soupira Hermione qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se voir infliger la peste bulbonique.

-Je vous rappelle que cette maladie sera contagieuse dès l'apparition des bulbons ! Alors soit, je vous donne l'antidote comme à tous les autres, mais vous devenez un Animagus et vous vous rendez utile pour une fois en allant espionner le monde Moldu et le Ministère, soit vous attrapez la maladie et je vous mets en quarantaine avec vos petits camarades !

-Je vous en prie, si vous pouviez m'aider…

Elle eut honte du ton suppliant de sa voix, mais elle était à bout.

Rogue dans un profond soupir envoya Harry installer les malades dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

-Minerva a dû certainement vous expliquer que tout dépend de vous ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous aider dans votre transformation ?

-J'en ai bu des litres de votre potion, et récité des centaines de fois cette fichue formule : ça ne fonctionne pas ! s'écria Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

-Ma chère, calmez-vous, intervient Mac Conagall. Je vous avais pourtant averti que cette discipline mettait des années à maîtriser ! Nous avons eu le mérite d'essayer. Maintenant, il serait plus judicieux d'avaler cette potion et de rejoindre les autres malades !

-Jamais ! s'écria Hermione. Et comment-ferez-vous sans moi en pays Moldu ? Vous serez très rapidement repérés.

Les deux professeurs devaient se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione était d'une aide précieuse pour aller espionner les Moldus.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Cette gamine ne vivait que pour étaler son savoir, mais lorsqu'était venu le moment de la mise ne pratique, il n'y avait plus personne.

-Minerva, pouvez-vous nous laissez je vous prie ? articula-t-il d'une voix froide.

Une fois seuls, Rogue croisa les bras et observa son élève en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela ! Vous comptez enlever des points à Gryffondor ?

-Vous n'êtes pas meilleure en sarcasmes qu'en métamorphose, Granger ! gronda Severus. Avant de poursuivre, d'une voix mielleuse : mais après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui finirai comme esclave dans une arrière-cuisine…

Le vol d'une mouche l'interrompit, et il allait l'écraser par réflexe lorsqu'il se rappela :

-Rita, reprenez votre forme humaine !

La journaliste s'exécuta. Rogue nota que la plume à papote avait disparu et que la journaliste état passablement échevelée.

Rita s'effondra en larme contre le torse de son amant

-Rita, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi rime tout ceci ?

-Severus chéri, c'est affreux, ils m'ont retiré ma licence !

-Severus chéri ? laissa échapper Hermione avant de porter sa main à la bouche.

L'homme lui adressa un regard noir. Qu'elle se transforme en insecte, tiens, qu'il puisse l'écraser !

-Qui a fait cela ? Pourquoi ?

-Ombrage ! Dolorès Ombrage, hoqueta la malheureuse.

-Comment cela est-il possible ? Ombrage est à Azkaban !

-Elle en est sortie ! Et elle est redevenue sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre !

Rogue étouffa un juron.

-Elle risque de nous rendre une petite visite ! Heureusement que nous avons mis en place l'épidémie de peste bulbonique ! La connaissant, elle va rapidement faire demi-tour.

-Severus ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

-Ecoute…

-Emmène-moi encore dans la salle sur Demande, voulut-elle en affichant un air gourmand.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles et ne pouvait faire autrement que d'observer l'étrange couple avec un air complètement abruti, la mâchoire tombante.

-Granger ! Vous transformer en âne bâté ne vous sera pas d'un grand secours pour quitter Poudlard, railla le maître des potions. Continuez donc à vous entraîner.

Rita Skeeter se colla au torse de Severus en regardant la jeune fille avec dédain. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette amie de Potter qui l'avait menacée de révéler son statut d'Animagus non déclaré au Ministère. Petite peste !

Rogue revint tard dans la nuit, la plupart dormait déjà. Pas Hermione, qui n'était toujours pas parvenue à se transformer en quoi que ce soit.

-Par Merlin, même Pettigrow, un sorcier médiocre, est parvenu à se transformer ! gronda Severus sans aucun préliminaire, tout en se jetant dans le lit tout habillé.

-Parce qu'il a été aidé en cela par ses amis ! répliqua Hermione. Un peu de soutien, ça ne ferait pas de mal. Ce n'est pas en me houspillant sans cesse que vous allez obteni…

-Mais Miss, moi je ne cherche pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de vous ! C'est vous qui voulez sauver votre peau, qui vous croyez indispensable et qui avez peur d'avoir le museau chargé de bulbons !

-Ça vous ressemble bien d'avoir eu l'idée de cette maladie ! D'affreux bulbons remplis de pus verdâtre et rependant une odeur pestilentielle...

-Vous tenez peut-être à ce qu'Ombrage face une résidence prolongée chez nous ?

Hermione alla répliquer mais…cette trace…

-Vous avez du rouge à lèvre sur la joue !

Rogue effaça vivement la trace du délit.

-J'avais des informations à obtenir, grommela t'il

-Ça doit être des révélations de tout premier ordre, grinça Hermione qui songea « Rogue, bourreau des cœurs ! Qui l'eut cru ? »

-Il faut bien que les personnes qui savent se transformer fasse le travail d'espionnage, siffla Rogue tout en se déshabillant sans prendre garde à la présence de la jeune fille.

-Sait-elle où est passé Kingsley ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille en détournant les yeux.

Rogue se leva, pour repousser le pot de Tubéreuse Pleureuse de Neville, laquelle gémissait à pierre fendre et inondait le sol. Il était à présent torse nu. Une statue grecque que la blancheur de la peau sous la lumière lunaire accentuait s'il le fallait encore l'impression d'être taillée marbre. Plusieurs longues zébrures témoignaient de combats passés.

-Non, justement, maugréa-t-il. Il a disparu ! Et j'ai appris des autres Aurors qu'ils avaient désormais interdiction de sortir de la communauté !

-Quoi ? Ils se retrouvent prisonniers comme nous ? Mais alors, nous n'avons plus aucune communication avec l'extérieur.

-Non, à part Rita. Mais elle a perdu sa licence. Elle ne peut désormais plus écrire et elle craint d'avoir bientôt avantage de tracas. C'est de ma faute, je lui avais demandé de décrire notre condition.

\- Elle avait jusqu'à présent assez bien le champ libre dans la Gazette du Sorcier…

-Et bien, maintenant, elle ne l'a plus. On confisque les baguettes sans arrêt pour le moment. Cela risque bien de lui arriver à elle aussi.

Hermione sentit comme de l'inquiétude et de la sollicitude dans le ton de la voix de son ancien professeur. Était-ce possible ? Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais en pensant à eux deux ensemble, elle avait une boule au ventre.

Hermione se leva vivement. Elle voulait aller aux sanitaires se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle pensait que sa tête allait exploser. Lorsqu'elle glissa sur la flaque de larmes un peu visqueuse de la plante de Neville. Elle allait valser à terre la tête la première si Rogue ne l'avait pas retenue dans ses bras. Un moment surprise, elle voulut se dégager mais les muscles noueux se serrèrent encore d'avantage.

-Mais, que ? Lâchez-moi maintenant, ça va merci, balbutia Hermione.

-Silence, murmura Severus d'une voix de velours. Des sorciers dorment je vous signale.

Il avait fait une terrible erreur dans le passé. Il avait aimé en secret, n'ayant jamais eu le courage de déclarer sa flamme. Et elle était partie avec un autre. C'est ce qui risquait d'arriver encore une fois. Elle irait avec l'un de ces crétins boutonneux. Weasley par exemple. Quoi que ce dernier traînait beaucoup avec Miss Brown ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas amoureux de Granger. Mais il avait envie d'elle, et il en avait assez de refréner ses passions, de faire passer ses envies loin derrière les besoins des autres. En outre, cette jeune sorcière n'était plus son élève et demain, tous serait peut-être morts.

Sa captive avait renoncé à se débattre, et elle restait à présent immobile, figée en fait par la surprise. Elle sentait une chaleur envahir son ventre…Et son bas-ventre.

Rogue se rapprocha, se baissa suffisamment pour que ses lèvre atteigne celles de la jeune fille. La raison voulait qu'elle se dégage, mais elle se laissa prendre, ouvrant même légèrement la bouche. Ce fut suffisant pour que Severus y glisse une langue experte.

Rogue, le professeur Rogue était en train de l'embrasser ! Et elle sentait que sa langue à elle jouait le jeu, le plus naturellement du monde. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et Rogue qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras l'assit sur son lit. Le grincement d'un lit voisin se fit entendre et Rogue lâcha lentement sa proie pour aller s'allonger dans sa propre couche.

-J'espère que vous voilà plus motivée à présent…glissa-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Rogue était redevenu lui-même, mais Hermione gardait le goût du baiser et le souvenir de sensations sublimes.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Envol

CHAPITRE VIII

-Professeur !

Rogue soupira.

-Granger, je ne suis plus votre professeur, je vous ai déjà dit que…

-Je ne vous appellerai pas maître ! Il en est hors de question ! s'écria Hermione

-Alors, ne m'appelez pas, tout simplement, Miss. J'ai beaucoup de travail…

-Venez dans la salle sur demande, je vous en prie !

-Rogue blêmit. Elle ne voulait quand même pas prolonger l'expérience d'hier soir et que cela finisse de la même façon qu'avec Skeeter ? Après mûre réflexion, il ne se trouvait pas prêt à faire à cette jeune fille ce qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer sur des femmes expérimentées…

-Granger, hier…

-…vous m'avez vraiment encouragée ! Cette fois, j'ai réussi ! Et je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, pour être sûre !

-Fait QUOI, Granger ? s'impatienta Severus.

-Venez ! insista Hermione, en agrippant Rogue par le bras.

Ce dernier se plia à l'exercice, devant suivre à grandes enjambées la jeune fille surexcitée.

Les deux Aurors, Savage et Fiertalon haussèrent les épaules d'impuissance

-Puis qu'on vous dit, Monsieur Malfoy, que nous ne parvenons plus à passer la barrière magique. On nous a retiré la formule d'accès.

-Enfin, c'est insensé ! Vous deviez assurer les communications avec l'extérieur, notamment pour l'approvisionnement et les échanges ! Ça sert à quoi, de fabriquer ces hectolitres de potion, si on ne peut pas les sortir et les monnayer contre quelque chose ?

-Demandez au chef, nous on ne sait pas ! soupira Savage.

-Calme-toi, Drago, intima Harry en entrainant le jeune homme plus loin. Ils n'y sont pour rien.

-lls n'y sont peut-être pour rien, ces abrutis, mais j'enrage ! Nous somme à bout de dépenses énergétiques. Ça met maintenant des heures pour bouger une pierre, et encore plus pour en créer une ! Les maisons avancent à peine, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que quelque chose a bougé au niveau du château ! Je te trouve bien résigné, Potter ! Nous somme bels et biens prisonniers, et toi et tes amis, vous n'envisagez de rien faire ?

-Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'un problème qui me concerne plus directement…nous sommes tous dans la panade, et le pire c'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement pourquoi !

-Changement de régime, grommela Drago. Ils ne tiennent pas à s'encombrer de sorciers à l'esprit rebelle. Et en tenant en otage une bonne partie des enfants, ils peuvent s'assurer de l'obéissance des parents. Cela me paraît clair Potter !

-Prendront-ils pour autant le risque de tous nous éliminer ? S'ils souhaitent prendre en otage les enfants, il faut bien qu'à un moment, leurs parents soient assurés de leur survie pour que le chantage fonctionne !

-Il est clair que tant qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à tout noyauter, ils devront nous ménager. Mais après quelques temps, je ne donne vraiment pas cher de notre peau ! Tu verras : tu vas finir par regretter les Mangemorts : avec eux, au moins, les choses étaient claires.

-Il faut que nous nous réunissions entre responsables, que l'on fasse un tour de table et que les idées fusent.

-Parlons-en à Rogue.

-Black, corrigea Drago. Bien que je ne m'y fasse toujours pas…

-Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'est pas plus agréable en Black qu'en Rogue, grimaça le Survivant.

Drago épousseta d'un air dégouté sa robe de sorcier élimée. D'ordinaire, il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Mais leurs quelques vêtements, ceux qui n'avaient pas été détruits durant la guerre, s'usaient.

-C'est intenable ! Si nous devons être un camp autonome, tant pis, je peux me faire à l'idée. Mais alors, on englobe Pré-au-Lard. C'est un village déjà exclusivement peuplé de sorciers, et c'est le terminus du Poudlard Express. Ce serait l'idéal pour l'échange de marchandise !

-J'adhère totalement à l'idée, mais la seule manière de communiquer avec le Ministère sera avec les Inquisiteurs qui viendront tout bientôt, soupira Harry. Il avait peu d'espoir de pouvoir se faire entendre de ces fonctionnaires obtus. D'autant plus si Dolores Ombrage faisait partie du lot…

-On pourrait tenter de traverser le lac pour voir ce qui se passe au village, insista Drago.

-Oui, mais comment, il y a la barrière magique…objecta Harry.

-Mais cette barrière existe-t-elle aussi SOUS l'eau ?

Harry demeura un instant silencieux, lorsqu'une voix joyeuse se fit entendre. Ils avaient marché jusqu'au lac, justement, sans prendre garde à ce qui les entourait.

-Il faut essayer ! Je pense justement qu'elle n'a plus effet sous l'eau…

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. C'était Giny Weasley.

-La Branchiflore !

Devant l'air interloqué des deux jeunes gens, Giny s'écria :

-Mais vous êtes abrutis ou quoi ! Tu ne te souviens pas Harry, de ce que tu as utilisé lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour délivrer les captifs au fond du lac ?

-Oui, je me souviens aussi que son effet est temporaire – une petite heure – et que les sirènes et autres bestioles peu sympathiques ont failli me noyer !

-Il y a 800 mètres à franchir…commenta Drago d'un air songeur.

-Je pourrais essayer…mais il faudrait quelque chose qui me fasse avancer plus rapidement.

-Il y a le calamar géant !

Le trio reconnut d'instinct la voix douce et rêveuse de Luna.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette grosse bête va nous aider, s'impatienta Drago

-Je me souviens quand mêle que lorsque, Le jour de la rentrée, Dennis Crivey est tombé de la barque qui mène les première année à Poudlard, le calamar géant l'a attrapé et remis dans le bateau, concéda Henri.

-Il ne s'est jamais montré agressif, on peut même lui caresser les tentacules, renchérit Ginny. Des élèves ont déjà nagé avec lui.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut mettre ce calmar sous Imperium ? demanda Drago

-Sans aller jusque-là, on pourrait essayer de s'assurer de son concours, suggéra Giny

-Il est très gourmand, assura Luna

-Effectivement lorsque j'avais lancé un toast dans le lac, une tentacule s'en est saisi, se rappela Harry.

-D'accord pour la Branchiflore ! dit Harry. Mais s'il en reste, elle est dans les cachots…

-C'est Slughorn qui s'y trouve la plupart du temps et non Severus, et on y fait les potions, Luna et moi. Un état des lieux du matériel et des produits rescapés a été fait. Je vais de ce pas consulter la liste.

-Pas un mot de tout ceci aux autres, et surtout pas aux professeurs. J'ai dans l'idée qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas notre tentative, intima Drago.

-J'aimerais quand même en parler à Hermione. Elle nous sera une fois de plus d'une aide précieuse. KJe pense notamment lui demander si elle a une idée pour communiquer avec le calamar.

Les autres approuvèrent.

-Bien , mais en fait, où est-elle ? Ces derniers temps elle disparaît, elle est introuvable, s'inquiéta Giny.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas toujours fidèle au poste au cachot. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de négliger son travail, dit Drago.

Rogue était assis depuis dix minutes sur une chaise qu'elle avait demandée pour lui. Sa patience avait déjà atteint ses limites, et il allait gronder quelque chose de désagréable, lorsqu'une petite colombe blanche se posa sur son épaule.

Son masque froid s'illumina d'un sourire.

-Granger, vous avez réussi ! Par Merlin, à 7 jours de la visite des Inquisiteurs, vous avez réussi !

L'oiseau pausa un instant sa tête contre son cou et roucoula

-Bon, reprenez forme humaine à présent. Nous devons maintenant discuter du modus operandi, prononça-t-il d'une voix moins rude qu'il ne l'eut espéré.

La colombe s'envola pour disparaitre derrière une grosse armoire. Hermione en ressortit, passablement échevelée.

-il faut souvent veiller à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue après une transformation, commenta Rogue d'une voix neutre. Comme vous pouvez le constater à l'instant, on est passablement…déplumé !

La jeune fille rougit et demanda un miroir sur pieds.

-Vous allez vous retrouver en territoire moldu. Pas de magie ! Cela vous ferait immédiatement repérer par les patrouilles qui sillonnent les lieux pour repérer les sorciers qui refusent de rejoindre une communauté et qui se cachent parmi les Moldus pour diverses raisons.

Hermione approuva silencieusement tout en attachant sa chevelure.

-De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas transporter votre baguette sous votre forme animale.

Cela, elle le savait. C'était un désavantage de devenir Animagus.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée où vous dissimuler dans le monde moldu ? poursuivit Rogue, d'une voix où pointait l'inquiétude.

-Mes parents avaient une petite maison de pécheur dans un petit village en Irlande. Nous y avons été à deux reprises pour les vacances, avant de l'oublier. Je pense qu'ils ne connaissent pas son existence.

-C'est une bonne planque lorsque vous avez un Portoloin. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, je suppose, et l'endroit est trop éloigné de ce qui nous concerne. Tâchez de trouver quelque chose de plus près du Ministère de la Magie qui se trouve au centre de Londres!

-Alors, il faut que je loue une chambre, murmura Hermione, songeuse. Mes parents avaient mis de l'argent de côté dans un coffre, dont il suffit de connaître la combinaison. C'est pratique, car je ne sais emmener ni baguette…ni carte d'identité, ni quoi que ce soit…et si je ne sais pas faire de magie…

-Vous ne pourrez pas ! Trancha Rogue. Il faudra donc que votre plan soit bien rodé. C'est parfait si vous pouvez récupérer de l'argent moldu dans ce coffre sans vous faire remarquer.

-Non, cela ne posera pas de problème. Mes parents ont fait cela connaissant ma particularité et celui de mon monde, pour pouvoir s'en servir justement discrètement, en cas de besoin.

Rogue approuva silencieusement. Décidément, les parents Granger avaient de l'astuce !

-Une fois que vous aurez loué votre chambre, qu'envisagez-vous de faire ?

-Je ne sais pas justement. Je vais me retrouver toute seule, en général nous sommes au moins deux, nous planifions toujours les choses ensemble, avec mes amis !

Après une longue réflexion, Severus articula :

-Ecoutez…je vais vous accompagner. Comme cela, je saurai où vous serez installée, et nous pourrons réfléchir à un plan. Je pourrai m'absenter quelques temps, après tout...

Il omit de dire à son ancienne élève que Rita lui avais appris où le testament et le livre de son père avaient été trouvé : dans l'un des coffres de Voldemort ! Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait appris si tard une information capitale qui lui revenait depuis longtemps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait volontairement laissé croire en sa médiocrité pour mieux pouvoir le manipuler. Il avait très bien réussi son plan, assurément ! songea encore Severus, le cœur plein d'amertume. Il voulait voir le domaine dont il avait hérité. Sous formes d'Animagus, il pouvait franchir les barrières du séquestre, sans se faire repérer.

-Lorsque nous serons tous deux transformés en animal, nous communiquerons par Legilimancie. Je vous laisserai voir en moi dans les limites de ce qui est nécessaire pour notre mission.

-Mais je ne suis pas Legilimens, protesta Hermione.

-Si ! trancha Rogue. Du moins, vous avez des dispositions, il suffit juste de le vouloir.

-Mais…

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Dans sept jours, les Inquisiteurs vont venir détecter tout ce qui respire dans ce château. Il faut partir. Je veux que vous soyez installée avant que je ne doive revenir pour les recevoir !

-Vous allez être absent plusieurs jours, mais…

-Je vais de ce pas donner les instructions à Minerva pour qu'elle me remplace au pied levé. Nous ne sommes jamais tous ensemble, il y a de fortes chances que mon absence ne sera guère remarquée.

-Deux lits vides dans le dortoir, cela risquera fort de se voir…objecta Hermione.

-Trois même, puisque Kingsley n'est jamais revenu de mission. Merlin sait ce qu'il est devenu. Nous allons d'ailleurs tacher de le savoir. Nous allons mettre vos parents à notre place. Nos amis seront dans la confidence.

Severus se dirigea vers la sortie en commandant :

-Je veux vous voir ce soir à 22h au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Vous y serez seule, bien entendu !

Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry et Ginny en sortant de la salle sur Demande.

-Ah, Hermione, enfin ! Dis, on ne te vois plus beaucoup ces temps-ci ! La chauve-souris te donne du fil à retordre ? Si tu veux tu pourrais changer d'attribution.

-Potion me convient très bien, assura Hermione d'une voix ferme. Mais tu sais combien nos malades en ont besoin, de façon récurrente. En outre, nous n'abandonnons pas l'idée d'un jour pouvoir monnayer nos stocks au monde extérieur…

-A ce propos, on planche sur un moyen de communiquer avec Pré-au-Lard, et on aimerait bien avoir ton avis.

-« On », c'est qui « on » ?

-J'envisage de traverser le lac avec Malfoy. Luna et Ginny sont dans la confidence, mais nous n'aimerions pas ébruiter nos intentions. Les connaissant, Rogue et Mac Conagall ne le permettraient pas.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble. Elle aimerait leur dire, mais…oh, et puis tant pis, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il adviendra d'elle, il est juste que ses amis soient mis au courant avant qu'elle ne s'en aille !

-Je vais partir.

-Que, mais comment ? firent les jeunes gens d'une seule voix

-Je suis un Animagus

Les deux autres demeurèrent muets un long moment. C'était impossible.

-Je sais, cela parait peu probable, mais j'y suis arrivé, en un laps de temps anormal, je vous l'accorde…

Une note de fierté teintait la voix de la jeune sorcière.

Harry émit un sifflement admiratif, avant de s'inquiéter :

-Tu vas t'en aller toute seule ?

-Non, un autre Animagus va m'accompagner, le temps de me trouver une planque et de fixer ce que sera ma mission là-bas Je ne vais pas rester terrée dans une chambre à me tourner les pouces !

-Ah, Mac Conagall t'accompagne, s'exclama joyeusement Giny, cela lui fera du bien de faire un peu d'exercice. Je la trouve bien trop en retrait ces derniers temps.

-Elle est à bout de magie. La reconstruction lui prend toute son énergie, et elle a un certain âge. Et, non, ce n'est pas Minerva !

-Qui alors ? Un autre élève a appris à se transformer ?

-Ce n'est pas un élève. Et je suppose que cela fait un petit temps qu'il est Animagus.

-Qui, par Merlin ? firent les deux, de concert.

-Severus Rogue…euh Black….

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent interloqués. Il fallait s'y attendre. Leur ancien professeur de potion savait décidément tout ce qui pouvait se faire ne magie. Il égalait presque Dumbledore. Presque.

-Mais tu me disais avoir toi aussi une possibilité de t'en aller d'ici, Harry, rappela Hermione.

-Oui, on avait pensé à la Branchiflore pour traverser sous le lac, et au calamar géant pour nous aider à progresser plus vite. Il nous prendrait par exemple dans ses tentacules. Mais comment lui expliquer quelle tâche nous attendons de lui, et que surtout, il ne doit pas remonter à la surface avant que nous ayons traversé le lac

-Et si Pré-au-Lard était lui aussi entouré d'une barrière magique ? argua Hermione

-C'est un risque à prendre, mais pourquoi le feraient-ils puisque ce village est naturellement habité exclusivement par des sorciers. Les moldus n'y ont pas accès. Et le Nouveau Gouvernement n'a rien à craindre de ses habitants, lesquels n'ont pas pris part à la bataille finale.

-Vous savez comment avoir de la Branchiflore ?

-Drago est en train de vérifier le livre des stocks. Tout y a été consigné, à ce qu'il parait, et les cachots nt été peu touchés par la guerre. CE serait vraiment une déveine qu'il n'y en ait plus.

-Pour le calmar, je ne vais pas avoir le temps, je dois me préparer pour ce soir. J'ai lu des choses à son sujet : c'est un animal très doux. Il y a un livre qui traite des créatures de l'eau du lac de Poudlard. C'est un petit ouvrage qui se nomme, si je me souviens bien « Historique illustré des créatures du lac de Poudlard ». J'espère qu'il aura résisté et qu'il se trouve toujours dans la bibliothèque.

-Merci Hermione, on file voir, dit Harry en l'embrassant.

-Attend, encore, une chose, dit Ginny. Tu n'as pas vu mon frère ? Ron a disparu depuis hier. Il n'est pas venu se coucher, son lit n'est pas défait.

Cela voulait dire qu'au matin, les couvertures ne trainaient pas roulées en boule par terre.

-Ces derniers temps, lui non plus on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, commenta Harry, qui se demandait ce qu'il advenait du trio d'or. Il est vrai qu'Hermione s'était beaucoup consacrée aux soins à prodiguer à Rogue et aux potions, que Ron se donnait à fond dans la reconstruction aérienne et le reste du temps écoutait Lavande débiter ses banalités, et lui-même avait fort à faire dans la construction, la sécurité et l'administration générale du campement, sans oublier qu'il aimais consacrer ses rares moments de liberté à Ginny.

-Il a probablement passé la nuit à la salle sur Demande, suggéra Hermione, qui savait que s'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait envisager d'avoir un peu d'intimité, d'autant plus si l'on voulait avoir des échanges poussés avec une personne de l'autre sexe…elle imagina qu'un jour Ron tombe sur Rogue en plein action, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, fit Ginny, blessée.

-Ne le prend pas mal, je t'en prie. Tu sais que ton frère est un bourreau des cœurs, et il a pu découcher dans un endroit tranquille. Et comme il n'y a qu'un endroit, celui que je t'ai suggéré…

-Soit ! Seulement il est cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Cela commence à faire long !

-D'accord, mais où veut-tu qu'il soit. Il n'a pas franchi tout seul les barrières magiques, il est donc dans la propriété, s'exclama Hermione, un peu agacée. Elle avait à faire, et c'est vrai qu'elle avait mis de la distance avec Ron. Il y avait eu l'épisode où sur la marche d'escalier, après que le basilic ait été occis par Neville, ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais s'était sur le coup de l'émotion. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, à la différence de Ron, et il lui avait fallu se montrer froide et distante avec lui pour lui faire comprendre son manque de transport. Il avait fini par se résigner, mais leur amitié n'était plus redevenue la même.

Slughorn était affalé sur un fauteuil. Il se faisait vieux, et rêvait de retraite. Il avait peu vu Severus ces derniers temps, et il avait à présent la charge de tous les potionistes. Aussi, il déléguait autant que possible le soin à Narcissa, excellente en potion, de surveiller la bonne marche des opérations.

Wendell Wilkins s'avérait être un très bon élève, et Slughorn estimait que pour un Cracmol, il se débrouillait fameusement bien.

Il n'émit donc aucune objection que Drago vérifie le livre des stocks, et chipote dans les étagères. Il remercia intérieurement la providence que ce ne soit pas son parrain qui soit au poste, car les choses se seraient passées tout à fait différemment.

Il étouffa un cri victorieux lorsqu'il lut sur un bocal, inscrit sur une étiquette jaunie, d'une élégante écriture « Branchiflora ».

Il fit un signe discret à Luna. Les deux jeune gens s'excusèrent auprès de Slughorn, prétextant une réunion avec Harry. Ce qui en somme n'était pas faux.

Comme convenu, ils rejoignirent Harry et Ginny au dortoir, où ils étaient seuls à cette heure. Les autres exerçaient encore leurs tâches respectives.

-Nous savons comment apprivoiser le calamar, annonça Harry la voix basse. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Hermione nous a indiqué un excellent livre, compléta Ginny

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec nous ? demanda Malfoy. Je ne l'ai pas vue du tout durant le travail de potion !

-Elle se prépare…à partir ! révéla Harry après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-Comment, mais ?

-N'oublie pas qu'en tant que Née-Moldue, elle sera une cible privilégiée. Elle ne doit plus se trouver ici lorsque les gars du ministère vont se pointer avec leur détecteur.

Puis après un moment, pour ménager le suspense :

-Elle est devenue Animagus. Elle part ce soir. Avec…Rogue !

-Granger et Rogue, mais…Drago affichait un air dubitatif.

-Elle sera entre de bonnes mains, et franchement, à nous, cela nous fera des vacances, glissa Ginny

-Vous m'en voyez ravis, Miss Weasley !

L'intéressée faillit dégringoler du lit sur lequel elle s'était vautrée.

-…Et déguerpissez de mon lit !

Rogue reprit possession de son bien et s'y assit, les bras croisés, et observa la petite assemblée d'un air sarcastique.

-Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'il fallait prendre des précautions lorsque vous complotez, que vous ignorez encore qu'il y a des Animagus non déclarés et de très bons Legilimens, je doute fort que l'issue de votre petite escapade vous soit favorable !

Après un temps ou tous sentirent leur estomac se nouer atrocement, le temps de réaliser que Rogue ne pourraient plus leur infliger de cuisantes retenues, Harry bredouilla

-Et euh, vous ne nous interdisez pas de…

-Mes chers amis, je ne puis garantir l'issue de notre communauté. Nous somme réellement emmurés ici ! Alors, si certains d'entre vous parviennent à s'échapper – à mon total « insu » bien entendu – je ne peux que leur souhaiter bonne chance. Potter et Malfoy, si vous parvenez à nous dire ce qui se passe à Pré-au-Lard, j'en serai ravi. Je vous demanderais cependant la plus grande prudence. Vous faire surprendre dans ce petit jeu menacerait le fragile équilibre dans lequel nous vivons actuellement.

-Nous prenons la cape d'invisibilité, assura Harry. Nous l'emballerons hermétiquement pendant notre séjour sous l'eau.

-Vous avez aussi compris qu'il vous faudra être de retour pour la visite des Inquisteurs. Ombrage sera certainement de la partie, et je doute, Potter, qu'elle ne demande pas à vous voir…Je ne saurais expliquer votre disparition.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, bien que Drago songea intérieurement qu'il resterait bien à l'extérieur, si des perspectives s'y dessinaient.

-Je précise bien, tous les DEUX, je veux vous revoir, Monsieur Malfoy !

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir. Ce type ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de rentrer dans la tête des gens sans y avoir été invité !

-Occasionnellement, si vous voulez survivre…essayez-vous à l'Occlumancie, railla Rogue de sa voix soyeuse. Qui sait, cela fonctionnera peut-être mieux pour vous que pour Potter…

-…Et vous-vous bornez à Pré-au-Lard ! Je ne veux pas vous savoir au Ministère ou à Gringotts ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à discuter avec les Gobelins !

Severus avait renvoyé Firenze, lui assurant qu'ils devaient se retrouver seuls. L'ancien professeur de divination ne se formalisa pas outre mesure. Il avait compris que quelque chose d'important devait être fait et alla rejoindre à regret sa paillasse dans le dortoir. Il préférait de loin dormir à la belle étoile.

Alors, sans préliminaires, le maître des potions avala le contenu d'une petite fiole et prononça les formules magiques adéquates.

Le sorcier disparut dans des volutes de fumée et un aigle majestueux s'envola de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour revenir se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Evolution

CHAPITRE IX

-Les deux garçons attirèrent le calamar avec un gros morceau de lard échangé à prix d'or au marché noir. S'était sa friandise préférée. Mais avant de laisser le tentacule se saisir du moreau de viande, Harry se mit à réciter une formule, conformément au prescrit du livre sur les créatures du lac de Poudlard. Le calamar sortit alors la tête de l'eau. Il écouta ce que le garçon avait à dire. Il s'adressa a lui à la troisième personne, ce qui était une marque de déférence indispensable pour pouvoir décider l'animal à les aider.

-Si le calamar géant du Lac de Poudlard pouvait nous emmener sous l'eau dans ses tentacules, et ce sans remonter une seule fois à la surface, jusqu'à l'autre bord, et ce aussi souvent qu'on le lui demande, nous lui serions éternellement reconnaissants...

-Le calamar resta un instant immobile avant qu'il ne se mette à battre deux de ses tentacules, comme s'il applaudissait.

-Il est d'accord, s'écria Harry ! Vite la Branchiflore !

Les deux compères se déshabillèrent en un temps éclair, enfournèrent leurs vêtements et baguettes dans le sac hermétique qu'ils traineraient derrière eux et avalèrent la plante. Rapidement, des branchies apparurent, leur système respiratoire se modifia et ils purent se plonger dans l'eau. Le céphalopode les agrippa dans ses tentacules et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. En route ils croisèrent un groupe de sirène munis de harpons, mais curieusement, les créatures ne firent aucun geste offensif. Ils se retrouvèrent à destination bien plus tôt que prévu, et ils durent attendre sous l'eau que les effets de la Branchiflore se dissipent. Ils sortirent, se jetèrent mutuellement un sort de séchage et s'habillèrent.

Pré-au-Lard semblait désert. Ils virent des traces de lutte sur les bâtiments, mais ne purent dire si cela datait de la grande bataille finale ou d'éventuels raids de Mangemorts.

-Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Drago. Tenons-nous sur nos gardes.

-En effet, à cette heure du matin, règne généralement une agitation sans pareille ! Allons voir aux Trois Balais, suggéra Harry

L'endroit, constamment animé, était désert.

-Comment Madame Rosmerta a-t-elle pu laisser un désordre pareil ? s'inquiéta Harry. Il avait que la belle aubergiste tenait à son établissement comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

-Des tables étaient renversées, de nombreuses chopes à bièreabeurre trainaient sur les tables restées encore debout, d'autres gisaient à terre, avec des bouteilles. Certaines étaient brisées, et des flaques poisseuses maculaient un peu partout le sol. Ils reconnurent même des traces de sang, au sol et sur les murs.

-Allons voir chez Honeydukes, à côté ! suggéra Drago.

Le magasin de confiserie était vide lui aussi. Il y avait moins de désordre, mais plusieurs bocaux à bonbons étaient renversés, et leur contenu coloré était éparpillé sur le sol.

Drago s'empara d'une poignée de caramels dorés. Devant l'air réprobateur d'Harry, il s'écria

-Quoi ? Je suis à demi-mort de faim. Il n'y a pas âme qui vit ici, les Flume ont clairement abandonné leur boutique !

-On dirait que TOUT le village a été déserté, répondit sombrement le Survivant.

-Allons vérifier, mais effectivement, ça m'a l'air plutôt compromis pour avoir des contacts avec les habitants. Ceci-dit, on aurait de la place si on pouvait annexer le village.

-J'aimerais tout de même connaitre le sort des villageois, s'inquiéta Harry.

Les autres commerces étaient déserts également, présentant tous les signes d'un abandon précipité.

Les jeunes gens se promirent de revenir voir chez Derviche et Bang s'ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer l'un ou l'autre objet magique qui seraient utiles à la communauté. Harry avait déjà repéré un compas et une équerre magiques qui facilitaient la construction des bâtiments en permettant l'érection rapide de murs droits sans un surplus de dépenses énergétiques. Drago voulait lui voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver des ingrédients manquant cruellement pour la bonne réalisation de certaines potions. Il avait notamment entendu plusieurs fois Rogue jurer les cent diables parce qu'il n'y avait plus de griffes de dragon.

-Il y a la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique (RITM), elle pourrait nous servir à communiquer vers l'extérieur, fit remarquer Drago.

-Mmmmh, oui, répondit Harry songeur. Mais pas d'ici, n'oublie pas qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir que l'on peut parvenir à échapper à leur barrière magique. Il faut que nous ramenions le matériel par voie de calamar. Et sans faire de magie, nous n'aurions déjà pas dû nous faire un sort de séchage au bord du lac. Mais ce serait génial si nous pouvions émettre de Poudlard, effectivement.

-Ne courrons pas le risque que le matériel disparaisse : il faut qu'on le ramène directement. La station Potterville que nous utilisons est limitée et ses ondes ne dépassent pas Poudlard.

-Il s ne nous laisseront pas utiliser cette radio-ci longtemps, avertit Drago. On ne pourra émettre que deux-trois fois avant qu'ils ne débarquent et ne viennent saisir le matériel.

-Je sais, mais au moins nous pourront informer les autres que nous sommes vivants et comment le gouvernement nous traite !dit Harry.

-En admettant qu'ils ne sont pas sous un dôme magique, comme nous. Je te signale que chez nous, aucune onde ne passe de l'extérieur. Mais il est clair qu'il est important de ramener cette radio chez nous ! renchérit Drago

-Commençons d'ailleurs à nous acquitter de la tâche de ramener des choses utiles, suggéra Harry. Il est clair que les lieux sont déserts, et même si cela donne l'impression d'être des pilleurs, les habitants ont abandonné leurs biens pour un laps de temps indéfini.

-Mangeons d'abord.

-Du peu que j'ai vu, il n'y a pas de denrées fraiches. Ca fait quelques temps qu'ils ont dû abandonner le village, vu l'état du pain et des écuelles de soupe que j'ai vu trainer aux Trois Balais. C'est là qu'on se rend compte que les Moldus ont quand même de bonnes inventions, comme les frigos !

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à la Tête de Sanglier. J'ai souvenance qu'Abelforth Dumbledore s'amusait à collectionner des boîtes de conserve moldues qui lui vendait Mondingus Fletcher.

-Tu connais les boîtes de conserve ? s'étonna Harry

-Il y en avait tout un stock dans le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il estimait que cela pouvait être un jour utile…de fait !

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la taverne du frère cadet de Dumbledore.

-Au moins là, nous ne serons pas dépaysés, railla Drago, il y règne le désordre en permanence…

Ils trouvèrent la porte verrouillée.

Hermione était épuisée par ce vol jusqu'à Londres. Severus avait essayé de l'épargner au maximum, lui accordant de fréquentes haltes. Elle n'était pas habituée d'être un oiseau, et elle s'était transformée en un volatile moins puissant que son mentor. Quoiqu'un aigle en plein Londres…mais on ne choisissait pas.

Ils ne pourraient rependre forme humaine qu'en parvenant aux décombres de la maison de Severus, Impasse du Tisseur. Par mesure de précaution, il y avait laissé une fiole de potion de transformation en cas de besoin enterrée sous une lourde pierre, dans le petit jardin, lorsqu'il était Mangemort. Ils s'étaient tous deux habillés à la mode moldue. Severus était vêtu d'un strict costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. S'il ne ressemblait pas trop à un sorcier habillé ainsi, en revanche il pouvait très bien se prétendre entrepreneur de pompes funèbres. Hermione avait opté pour un jeans, un pull léger et une veste. Elle avait sagement attaché ses cheveux pour se vieillir. Il était entendu qu'il formerait un couple à la ville.

En attendant, les deux oiseaux – enfin, surtout l'aigle, devaient déterrer la fiole.

La jeune fille était étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle ils parvenaient à communiquer par télépathie. Severus lui avait appris que s'était courant entre animagus. C'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs communiquaient entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient transformés.

-Ce n'est pas très pratique de ne pas pouvoir emporter baguette et potions, regretta Hermione qui n'avait pas non plus pu emporter son fameux sac magique où elle pouvait puiser tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se sentait nue.

-Vous êtes née moldue, non ? Que faisiez-vous avant, sans baguette magique ? gronda Severus, de mauvaise humeur en voyant le tas de ruine qu'était devenue sa maison. Quant à la potion, nous allons l'avoir. Nous la mettrons en sécurité à notre domicile de fortune. Je compte sur vous pour en trouver un d'ailleurs…

Hermione répondit par l'affirmative.

-Je vais louer une petite chambre meublée.

…Mais auparavant, j'aimerais que l'on visite le domaine dont j'ai hérité. Sous notre forme animale, nous pourrons passer la barrière de séquestre. Je propose qu'il n'y ait que vous qui redeveniez humaine pour l'instant, le temps de trouver la chambre. Je continuerai à vous communiquer par Légilimancie. Vous m'adresserez la parole normalement, en l'absence de témoins bien entendu.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, récitant mentalement la formule consacrée après avoir avalé quelques gouttes du breuvage infect.

Dénuée de tout argent, Hermione dut sortir à pieds de la petite ruelle sombre.

Ils se trouvaient à Carbone-les-Mines, une ville ouvrière située à une centaine de km de Londres. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, trouver une bonne âme qui voudrait bien l'emmener.

L'affaire prit deux longues heures, pendant lesquelles l'aigle tournoyait avec impatience au –dessus de sa tête, avant qu'un homme conduisant une camionnette chargée de pommes-de-terre ne consente à l'embarquer.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent, miss, de rester dans ce quartier où il n'y a plus âme qui vive depuis que les maisons ont été dévastées par l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours la même explication lorsqu'il y avait des dégâts chez les Moldus : une explosion d'origine naturelle.

Hermione profit du voyage pour demander à son chauffeur s'il ne connaissait pas une chambre à louer dans la capitale.

-Si fait, ma sœur a justement un petit immeuble avec quatre appartements, dont un petit studio sous les combles ? Cela pourrait-il vous convenir ?

-Ce serait avec joie, répondit Hermione avec reconnaissance. Voudriez-vous seulement m'emmener à la banque, pour que je puisse retirer des liquidités et payer ainsi mon loyer ?

L'homme accepta avec complaisance. Il savait que le studio était inoccupé depuis des mois. Sa sœur serait ravie d'avoir enfin un locataire, surtout cette jeune fille qui semblait si sage. Il s'enquit cependant, plus par curiosité que par méfiance :

-Que venez-vous faire à Londres ?

-J'ai terminé mes études. J'avais été faire un pèlerinage au village où ma grand-mère, ma seule famille – habitait avant d'avoir été relogée suite à l'accident. Je veux trouver du travail.

Hermione se présenta à la banque ou heureusement elle ne dut pas fournir son identité. On la conduit devant un petit coffre qu'il lui appartenait d'ouvrir avec une combinaison. Elle y trouva ce qu'elle espérait : de l'argent, des papiers d'identité moldus et même une baguette non nominative, qu'elle avait reçue chez Ollivander en cadeau avec l'achat de sa baguette personnelle. Ce type de baguette permettait d'effectuer des sorts simples, mais aucunement de lancer des sorts offensifs et donc de se défendre. Elle espérait notamment matérialiser des documents d'identité pour Rogue.

Une fois ressortie de la banque, elle réembarqua dans la camionnette qui la mena devant un petit immeuble décrépis, dans un quartier pauvre.

-Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, admit Roger, mais vous verrez que c'est un quartier sans histoires. Ma sœur loue au mois, cela vos permettra de vous retourner. Je vous laisse, je dois aller livrer mes patates. Elle habite au rez-de-chaussée. Vous sonnez à Rose Burton. Vous en profiterez pour lui donner ce sac de 5kg. Je vous en laisse à vous deux kg. Vous devez vous remplumer un peu, vous êtes maigre come un petit oiseau tombé du nid.

Hermione remercia l'homme chaleureusement et poussa sur la sonnette indiquée.

Harry eut juste le temps de s'écarter, mais Drago ne peut échapper au coup de balais !

-Bande de salopards, vous venez piller, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Abelforth ! s'exclama le garçon

Ce dernier reconnut enfin son visiteur impromptu.

-Harry potter !

Confus, le frère de Dumbledore aida Drago, passablement sonné, à se relever, et leur prièrent de s'assoir à l'une des tables.

Malfoy eut l'occasion de remarquer que le bois était collant de crasse, mais il ne pipa mot, de crante sans doute d'être à nouveau victime d'une attaque de balais.

-Vous comprenez, s'excusa Ableforth, comme vous avez crocheté la porte, je vous ai pris pour des pilleurs.

-Nous comprenons, répondit Harry en ignorant le regard noir de son comparse. Mais pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Il y a trois semaines, un raid de Mangemorts particulièrement féroce a semé la panique dans la population. Le Nouveau Gouvernement a décidé de rapatrier tout le monde vers Londres, dans une cité souterraine qu'ils sont en train de bâtir, à côté du ministère de la Magie.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi le mouvement ? s'enquit Harry

-Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un troglodyte. Et puis, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce gouvernement. Ce que vous me racontez sur le sort qui vous a été réservé me conforte dans cette idée. Et figurez-vous d'ailleurs que parmi les fonctionnaires, j'ai reconnu un Mangemort : Walden Macnair.

Harry gronda en apprenant que l'homme qui avait été nommé bourreau de l'hippogriffe Buck ait été réintégré au ministère.

-Ma parole, ils ont ouvert tout grand les portes d'Azkaban, ou quoi ? Après ombrage, Macnair !

-Donc, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie. C'est plutôt gênant, ça, commenta Drago.

-Oui, c'est éprouvant de vivre comme un Moldu. Heureusement, les patrouilles sont rares et les Mangemorts s'ils existent encore, ne sont plus jamais revenus.

Harry indiqua qu'il était l'heure de reprendre le chemin de retour .Il fallait qu'ils se trouvent au dortoir.

-Ecoutez, conclut Abelforth, en nourriture je ne saurais trop vous aider…je me débrouille avec mon potager, ma chèvre et mes poules. De temps en temps j'attrape un lièvre. J'en suis au même point que vous, sinon pire, dans la mesure où je suis tout seul et que personne ne peut m'aider dans les cultures. Mais je puis vous apporter des charrettes remplies de matériel et d'objets récupérés dans les boutiques vides.

Les sorciers se mirent d'accord pour qu'une charrette tirée par des sombrals soit menée aux abords du lac le jour précédent la visite des inquisiteurs. Ils emmenèrent la radio, l'équerre et le compas magique, cinq silex spéciaux qui plantés au sol démultipliaient les cultures, et quelques ingrédients pour les potions curatives, comme une griffe de dragon, des langues de vipère ou des larmes de crocodile.

 _Vous aimez ? Je vous invite à lire mon livre (en format Kindle, donc il faut une liseuse ou télécharger gratuitement le logiciel Calibre...) Sang d'Orchidée, le premier d'une longue et riche saga historique et ésotérique. Des heures de lecture passionnante pour une somme modique. .fr/Chronique-Heim-von-Reichstein-dOrchid%C3%A9e-ebook/dp/B0774YFQKS_

 _Merci pour vos Reviews, j'essaierai de poster de nouveaux chapitres aussi souvent que possible !_


	10. Chapitre 10 - A tire d'aile

CHAPITRE X

Minerva Mac Conagall hoquetait de rage.

-Comment avez-vous pu…pourtant interdit formellement…inconscients...

-Ecoutez, s'écria Harry, Madame la Directrice, vous savez parfaitement bien que si nous ne tâchons pas d'avoir de contacts avec l'extérieur, notre avenir est des plus sombres ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce nouveau gouvernement qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui de Voldemort ! Ils ont relâché Ombrage, mais aussi des Mangemorts qui étaient condamnés et enfermés à Azkaban !

-Ainsi, notre lutte n'aura servi à rien, fit Minerva, soudainement effondrée.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'échinait à chasser une mouche. Son amour pour les animaux ne s'était guère développé, et cet insecte était vraiment collant.

-Malfoy, veuillez cesser votre manège, soupira Minerva.

-C'est que…l'héritier des Malfoy ne put terminer sa phrase, la vieille sorcière avait pointé sa baguette vers lui et avait prononcé une formule magique.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva à terre avec sur les genoux une voluptueuse blonde.

-Madame Skeeter, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faites ici, demanda sèchement Mac Conagall

-Je…je suis confuse. Je cherche Severus Black.

-Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, répliqua Minerva, toujours aussi sèchement. Qu'avez-vous donc de si important à lui dire ?

La journaliste éclata en sanglots :

-Ils m'ont retiré ma licence…

-…ce qui n'est pas un mal, ironisa Drago

-…ils me reprochent d'avoir publié les articles que Severus, selon sa demande, pour que le reste du monde sorcier connaisse votre condition…

-Et alors, s'enquirent alors en cœur les trois sorciers, soudainement intéressés

-Un seul article dans la Gazette du Sorcier a pu être publié. Ensuite, ils ont fait paraître un démenti dans l'édition suivante. Et j'ai été congédiée.

Rita repartit en sanglots, et Minerva lui tendit complaisamment un mouchoir, avant de reprendre :

-Severus m'avait demandé d'espionner les activités du Nouveau Gouvernement, ma forme Animagus se prêtant à merveille pour l'exercice.

-Vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose ? s'enquit Mac Conagall, radoucie.

-Ils construisent une mégapole sorcière souterraine, à côté du ministère de la Magie. Tous les sorciers y sont progressivement rapatriés, de gré ou de force. Ceux qui refusent se voient privés de leur baguette et leurs biens sont mis sous séquestre. Ils sont par conséquent condamnés à vivre comme des Moldus, parmi les Moldus, sans aucune ressource !

-Savez-vous quel sort ils nous réservent ?

-Ce n'est pas clair. Ils parlent du "ghetto Poudlard". Un moment, ils pensaient jeter chez vous les sorciers qui s'opposaient au rapatriement, mais finalement, c'est la confiscation de la baguette et des biens.

-On ne peut pas laisser ces malheureux…s'écria Harry.

-Qu'y pouvons-nous ? Notre propre sort est incertain.

-Ils m'ont confisqué ma baguette, et m'ont interdit l'accès à mon appartement, acheva Rita. Aussi, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'accorder l'hospitalité. En échange, je me rendrai encore là-bas pour les espionner et vous rendre compte.

Les autres ne furent pas longs à accepter : la journaliste, sans sa plume à papote, était inoffensive, et elle pouvait s'avérer très utile. Une colombe et un aigle auraient plus de mal à s'infiltrer dans les bureaux du ministère…

Severus, redevenu humain, balaya la pièce du regard. Un petit coin avec un wc et une douche, fermé d'un rideau sale. Un grand lit au sommier défoncé. Une vieille penderie à tête de lion. Un coin cuisine équipé d'une gazinière, d'un évier, d'une petite table et d'un frigo d'un autre âge. Il ne fit pas l'économie d'une moue dégoûtée.

-Je n'ai pas une somme infinie d'argent, et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai, justifia Hermione.

-Nous ferons avec, lança Severus. A présent, nous devons nous reposer. Demain, nous-nous transformons et nous filons à mon domaine.

-Euh, vous allez dormir ici, sous votre forme…humaine ? balbutia Hermione.

-Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je dorme emplumé sur un perchoir. D'autant plus que la forme Animagus ne doit pas se conserver trop longtemps, sous peine d'avoir des séquelles. Je connais une sorcière qui pour s'être transformée en chat trop longtemps, n'a plus jamais su se débarrasser de sa belle queue touffue ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous tracasse : nous sommes voisins de chambrée depuis la chute de Voldemort, je vous signale !

-De dortoir, pas de lit, précisa Hermione.

-Pas d'histoires, trancha le sorcier en s'emparant d'une couverture rangée dans l'armoire. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Et nous n'avons qu'une couverture, il faudra se la partager équitablement.

Hermione se résigna. Ils se couchèrent tout habillés, ils iraient faire des courses le lendemain.

-Severus..murmura à un moment la jeune fille

L'interpelé grogna de rage. Comment osait-elle user de son prénom.

Elle comprit sa réticence car elle justifia :

-Nous sommes censés être mari et femme, je vous rappelle, je me vois mal continuer à vous appeler chef ou professeur. Et je n'envisage toujours pas de prononcer « maître »…

-Ma « chérie » répliqua férocement Rogue, en appuyant sur le mot, je vous signale que dans ces cas-là, je pourrais user de mon droit de vous demander d'exécuter votre devoir conjugal…

Hermione faillit tomber en dehors du lit, mais Severus la retint par le bras

-C'est totalement hors de question !

-Et pourquoi non ? s'enquit-il, impitoyable

-Mais, vous êtes vieux ! Vous avez l'âge d'être mon père…

-Certes, mais je ne le suis pas. Et rien ne vaut un homme d'expérience…

-Vous me détestez cordialement !

-Qu'en savez-vous. Et de toutes manières, cela n'empêche rien…d'ailleurs, vous sembliez avoir du répondant lorsque je vous ai embrassée…cela doit vous changer de vos pathétiques courtisans boutonneux.

-Vous êtes vil, fat, et…

-Arrêtez tout de suite vos flatteries inutiles, coupa Severus en ricanant. Je ne vous toucherai pas…sans votre accord formel !

-Vous pouvez toujours vous brosser pour l'avoir, gronda Hermione en s'enroulant dans les couvertures, laissant son comparse à découvert. Elle avait juste voulu le remercier de l'avoir accompagnée pour l'assister dans son exil, mais il était décidément insupportable !

Harry, Drago, Luna et Ginny prenaient leur frugal déjeuner ensemble.

-Encore du pot-au-feu de légumes, râla Drago. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Lupin face à nos menus !

-J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le voir tout court, répliqua sombrement Harry.

-A propos de disparus, continua Drago, ce n'est pas que ça m'embarrasse – s'il était presque ami avec Harry, en revanche avec Ron, la chose ne pouvait être possible, et ce réciproquement – mais vous ne vous inquiétez pas du fait que votre ami s'est volatilisé?

-En tout cas, moi, je m'en fais beaucoup ! Ça fait quand même deux nuits qu'il n'est pas revenu au dortoir. Et Lavande n'a aucune nouvelle…

-Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ? s'enquit Luna de sa voix cristalline.

-Il y a eu des histoires entre lui et Hermione, confirma Harry. Mais il s'en est remis, notamment dans les bras de Lavande…

-Oui, "notamment", répéta Ginny d'un ton entendu. Elle ne digérait pas que son frère et Hermione n'ait pas fait ce si joli couple qu'elle s'imaginait, et elle en avait assez de la réputation de bourreau des cœurs qu'il s'était construite depuis.

-Il a pris de la distance avec nous depuis quelques temps, concéda Harry

-Ma présence parmi vous doit y être pour quelque chose, grinça Drago.

-C'est certain, accorda Ginny, qui devait encore se faire violence pour accepter l'ancien Mangemort parmi leur petit groupe, mais de là à disparaître du château…

-Il râle peut-être parce que Rogue ne lui a pas octroyé un poste à responsabilité, suggéra Harry

-Hermione non plus n'a rien reçu, répliqua Ginny, et quand bien même cela lui aurait déplu, il doit bien se trouver quelque part.

-A part la salle sur Demande, je ne vois pas, répondit Drago.

-C'est vraiment à croire qu'il a pu quitter la propriété.

-Et comment ? renchérit Drago. Ne me dites pas que Weasley serait capable de devenir Animagus…et la Branchiflore, c'est nous qui l'avons.

-Il a peut-être découvert un autre moyen de quitter le château, auquel nous n'avons pas pensé…suggéra Luna.

-C'est un fait, accorda Ginny. Lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry a pris de la Branchiflore, mais les autres ?

Harry plissa le front dans un effort de mémorisation. Victor Krum s'est transformé en requin, du moins de tête, Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory ont utilisé tous les deux un sortilège de Têtenbulle.

-Ce sort n'est pas compliqué, comment se fait-il qu'on n'y a pas pensé ? s'écria Drago

-Il y a une différence entre utiliser ce sort pour éviter de respirer l'odeur des Bombabouses et des boules puantes qui sont fréquemment jetées dans les couloirs et traverser un lac avec, répliqua Ginny

-N'oubliez pas que Fleur n'a pas réussi à tenir sous l'eau, compléta Harry. Et que nous, même avec la Branchiflore, nous avons réussi grâce à l'aide du calamar !

-Et quand bien même il aurait trouvé un sort approprié, il aurait fait ça tout seul ? répliqua Drago sarcastique.

Les autres durent lui accorder que si Ron pouvait s'avérer d'une précieuse aide en groupe, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve d'initiative et d'autonomie, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à agir en solitaire.

-…Et pour aller où, poursuivit Drago. Toute sa famille est ici !

Neville vint les rejoindre, passablement boueux.

-Merci, les gars pour les Silex Démultiplicateurs. Nous aurons suffisamment de fruits et légumes pour nous nourrir tous, indéfiniment !

-En cherchant bien, la prochaine fois, il devrait y avoir aussi des démultiplicateurs de poules et de lapins, grogna Drago, résolument viandard.

-Et toi, Neville, tu n'aurais pas par hasard aperçu Ron ? demanda Ginny

Le botaniste fit un signe de dénégation.

-Nous devons allez voir Mac Conagall, décida Harry. Nous sommes chargés de veiller à la sécurité de la communauté, et la disparition de l'un de ses membres n'est pas un moindre fait !

-Elle est très prise avec les cours. Elle est parvenue à ce que les plus petits suivent un cycle presque normal. Il n'y a que les sixièmes et nous qui devons tirer notre plan pas nous-même.

Ce qui faisait du monde, entre les nouvelles 7ème année et celles de l'année passée qui à cause des événements n'avaient pas pu suivre correctement les cours, et les deux faisaient majoritairement partie de la résistance lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Beaucoup de petits avaient pu rejoindre leurs parents directement après le triomphe sur Voldemort.

-On n'attendrait pas le retour du grand patron, suggéra Drago. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Mac Conagall me semble de plus en plus perdue.

-Elle a pris de l'âge, c'est certain, mais elle demeure une sorcière avisée. Parlons-lui-en tout de même, trancha Harry.

En tant que seul Black survivant, Severus était en principe le propriétaire légal du 12 Square Grimaurd, et non Harry Potter. Curieusement, le gouvernement ne s'était pas préoccupé de la chose et l'endroit servait toujours de logement pour les sorciers sans abri. Hermione, en compagnie de Severus en aigle posé sur son épaule, constatèrent que les lieux étaient surpeuplés, les derniers arrivants étant des sorciers dépossédés de leurs biens et de leur baguette, parce qu'ils refusaient de s'enfuir sous terre ou parce que leurs épouses ou époux étaient des Moldus. Ces derniers accompagnaient souvent les sorciers dans leur bannissement, avec parfois aussi leurs enfants Sang-Mêlés.

-Vous êtes perdue vous aussi, ma pauvre jeune fille. Je crains bien que nous n'ayons plus guère de place pour vous et votre animal…

Des matelas étaient en effet étalés partout, et il y gisait des sorciers en mauvais état.

-Ils utilisent à présent le sortilège _doloris_ à la moindre contestation, s'exclama la bonne femme, profondément indignée.

Hermione avait de plus en plus l'impression que les Mangemorts avaient en fait gagné la bataille !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dispose d'un petit logement. Mais si je peux venir de temps en temps vous prêter main forte…offrit-elle. L'aigle enfonça ses serres dans le moelleux de son épaule, mais elle n'en eut cure. Elle allait devoir s'occuper, il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'elle demeure cloîtrée dans le petit studio. Le gouvernent avait l'air de ne pas prendre garde à cette cour des miracles. Pour preuve, ils n'avaient pas mis le séquestre dessus comme sur les autres biens hérités par Severus.

La brave femme remercia chaleureusement.

-Miss Granger ?

Hermione reconnut les parents de Cho Chang. Ils portaient de longues robes de sorcier en soie brodée de dragons, à la mode sorcière traditionnelle de leur pays.

-Nous somme venus de Chine pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de notre fille, mais des agents du gouvernement nous ont confisqué nos baguettes et ordonné de ne « pas quitter le territoire ». En plein Londres, sans magie ! C'est insensé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où se trouve notre fille ?

Hermione expliqua en peu de mots la condition de la communauté de Poudlard, et leur pria de tout mettre en œuvre pour contacter le gouvernement chinois de la Magie, pour les informer de ce qui se passait. Il y avait peu d'espoir qu'ils s'en mêlent, mais s'était un risque à courir. Au minimum, les parents pourraient obtenir leur rapatriement, et peut-être emmener leur fille…L'aigle s'impatientait, mettant son épaule à la torture.

Hermione prit congé, en recommandant encore de ne pas mentionner à qui que ce soit sa présence en dehors de l'école.

Elle entendit hurler dans sa tête :

-Etes-vous devenue folle ? Il n'est pas question que vous vous fassiez repérer en jouant les infirmières! N'importe qui peut débarquer dans ce taudis !

-Sortez de ma tête, siffla la jeune fille. Ils n'auront pas ma baguette à confisquer, et ne suis-je pas à ma place ici, en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle montra la cicatrice blanche à son avant-bras, trace indélébile de l'insulte qu'avait gravée au couteau Bellatrix.

-Cessez de jouer les victimes, Granger, nous avons TOUS soufferts de cette guerre, et il semble que ce ne soit pas terminé ! En route vers l'Est de Londres, où se trouve la propriété de mon père !

-Puisqu'elle est sous séquestre ! Vous ne pouvez pas y habiter ni en bénéficier, protesta Hermione.

-Non, mais je veux la visiter !

Il estimait que s'était son devoir de mémoire. Il avait son histoire à découvrir, et il avait aussi le sentiment qu'il pouvait y trouver quelque-chose d'utile.

Ils parvinrent à entrer par la toiture, qui présentait plusieurs trous béants, pour atterrir dans le grenier. La demeure avait l'air abandonnée depuis des lustres vu la couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

Il régnait dans le grenier un invraisemblable bric-à-brac. Ils se promirent d'inspecter la chose plus tard, mais d'abord visiter le reste de la maison, et sous forme humaine.

Dans le salon, ils virent au mur des trophées de bêtes fantastiques et exotiques. Divers objets d'ailleurs, témoignaient des différents voyages en mer qu'avait effectué Alphard.

Une tapisserie semblable à celle de Square Grimmaurd ornait tout un mur. Sur celle-ci, tous les membres de la famille étaient représentés, sans exception. A sa grande surprise, Hermione y vit figurer aussi Severus.

Hermione se dirigea vers les cuisines. De grands offices chargés de casseroles en cuivre, deux fourneaux…Alphard Black devait aimer recevoir en nombre. Il lui semblait pourtant que Sirius l'avait dépeint comme un solitaire. Il avait été radié de la famille pour avoir prêté assistance à son neveu après sa fugue. Elle poursuivit son inspection avant de s'arrêter net. Elle était sure d'avoir entendu du bruit sous la table.

-Stupefix !

La jeune fille tomba raide alors que Severus entra en trombe.

Il vit Kreattur, penché sur sa victime

-Mais, c'est la petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Kreattur, espèce d'imbécile, annule ce sort immédiatement !

Le vieil elfe ouvrit tous grands ses yeux globuleux :

-Maître Ro…Black ! Vous êtes enfin là !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, nom d'un Hippogriffe !s'écria Severus tout en aidant sa compagne à se relever.

-La maison de Kreattur est ici, pas à Square Grimmaurd. Kreattur attend son maître pour le servir, couina l'elfe.

Rogue se remémora que les elfes de maison pouvaient passer à loisir les barrières magiques. C'était une excellente nouvelle : il y avait un individu en plus susceptible d'entrer et sortir de Poudlard. En outre, les elfes étaient dotés de propriétés magiques sans avoir besoin de baguette.

-Décidément, il sera dit que les propriétés des Black sont condamnées à être peuplées de bâtards, de traîtres à leur sang, de Sang-Mêlés, et même de Sang-de-Bourbe ! se lamenta une voix féminine revêche.

Severus dirigea son regard en direction de la désagréable voix : elle provenait d'un portrait, celui de Walburga Black. Kreattur l'avait emmené avec lui de Square Grimmaurd.

-Fermez votre clapet, insupportable mégère ! Kreattur, range-moi ça dans le grenier, si possible dans une malle bien fermée, commanda Severus. Et je te défends désormais d'emporter avec toi des objets qui ne sont pas à toi, sauf permission expresse !

Le manoir, bien que plus grand, ressemblait très fort à la maison de Sirius. Des lieux assombris par le charme suranné d'un temps révolus, profondément marqués par les anciens propriétaires. Hermione pensa que les lieux convenaient bien au ténébreux professeur de potion. Et en y regardant bien, hormis le nez et le teint pâle, il avait tout l'air d'un Black.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de particulier dans la demeure, le tout reposait sous une épaisse couche de poussière que Kreattur n'avait pas eu l'ambition d'enlever. Lui aurait-on fait la remarque il aurait répondu « : « le maître ne l'a pas demandé »…

Chose qui fut faite par Severus, qui ordonna d'une voix impérieuse que le tout soit net comme au premier jour. Ensuite, l'elfe devait revenir à Poudlard. D'abord réticent, Kreattur accepta lorsqu'il apprit que son maître était désormais aussi celui de Poudlard. Il eut également pour mission d'emmener dans le voyage quelques livres de magie noire et un étrange petit miroir sur pied.

Ils retournèrent au bercail sous forme de volatile. Il ne devait pas encore être question de tenter de pénétrer au sein du Ministère avant la visite des Inquisiteurs à Poudlard. Hermione dut promettre de demeurer bien sagement dans le petit logement. « Lisez-donc, d'habitude on doit vous arracher de vos bouquins » avait commenté Severus.

Ce dernier, à la demande de la jeune fille, passa encore la nuit sur place. Pour la peine, cette fois elle lui laissa un peu de couvertures.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Ombres sur Poudlard

CHAPITRE XI

Dolores Ombrage avait bénéficié d'une cure d'amaigrissement lors de son séjour à Azkaban. Sinon, elle portait toujours ses éternels tailleurs roses.

Severus, plus sombre que jamais, vêtu de ses lourdes robes et de sa cape, l'avait accueillie sans surprise dans le bureau des directeurs. Il était encadré de Minerva, de Harry Potter et de Drago.

Elle était accompagnée de Goyle et Jugson, deux Mangemorts qui étaient censés être détenus à Azkaban, et cela était en revanche inattendu.

Severus se rassura en se rappelant que ses ex comparses étaient les pires crétins que le monde sorcier ait connu, mais il n'aimait pas les raisons qui faisaient que tous ces Mangemorts étaient en dehors d'Azkaban. C'était heureux qu'il ne sente plus la marque des ténèbres le bruler, autrement il aurait juré que Voldemort était de retour.

-La Peste Bulbonique, dites-vous ? s'écria Ombrage, en pinçant le nez. Elle savait combien les malades atteints de cette pathologie dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde.

-Assurément, Madame le sous-secrétaire d'Etat, répondit Severus d'un ton obséquieux. Il semblerait que ce soit les sorciers d'origines moldue qui ait contracté cette maladie, qu'ils y soient plus vulnérables que les autres. D'autres ont été atteints, peut-être parce que leur organisme était plus fragile. Deux Sang-Mêlé et un Sang Pur. Et voici la liste demandée.

-C'est ennuyeux pour vous, je vous le concède, mais il nous faut les laisser ici. Nous ne pouvons nous embarrasser d'eux. Et… les baguettes ?

Rogue les sortit du tiroir de son bureau, et une à une les brisa froidement, avant de les jeter à terre.

-Fort bien, fit Ombrage, surprise de la bonne collaboration de celui qu'elle considérait comme un traître, puisqu'il avait été au service de l'Ordre.

Rogue parvint à lire les pensées qu'Ombrage, pourtant parfait Occlumens, n'avait pas pris soin de cacher.

Il se tourna vers Harry et dit d'une voix froide :

-Potter, veuillez vous retirer.

Un instant surpris, le garçon s'exécuta d'un air servile. Il avait été décidé qu'il ferait profil bas, il était hors de question d'envenimer la situation.

-Minerva aussi, si vous le voulez-bien. Je n'ai désormais plus besoin de votre concours. Merci.

La sorcière sortit docilement.

Devant tant d'obeissance, Dolores fit un large sourire de satisfaction.

-Fort bien, Severus. Vous savez vous faire écouter comme un vrai chef. Mais pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous vous encombrez de ce garçon ?

Rogue se tourna vers Drago, faussement surpris.

-Non, pas celui-là. Les Malfoy sont une excellente famille. Je voulais parler de Potter !

En prononçant le nom honni, la face d'Ombrage se transforma en un horrible masque de haine.

-Potter m'est utile. N'oubliez pas que ce garçon est considéré comme un héros par la communauté. Il m'a bien servi pour ma défense lorsque j'ai trafiqué la pensine avec de faux souvenirs visant à m'innocenter du meurtre de Dumbledore.

Dolores l'observa surprise.

-Alors vous, vous avez…joué une sorte de jeu, depuis le départ.

-Je pensais que cela était évident, répliqua froidement Rogue. J'ai bien tué l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et je dois avouer que je me sens bien à sa place dans ce bureau. Cette idée de communauté n'est pas stupide…cependant…

-Dites, très cher, pria Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse. Elle n'avait pas perdu de vue qu'elle cherchait toujours un mari influant. Rogue était devenu un Black de Sang-Pur, et il semblait qu'il était merveilleusement opportuniste, pour parvenir ainsi à se hisser de directeur de Poudlard à chef de communauté au même endroit.

-Il nous faudrait pouvoir nous étendre à Pré-au-Lard. En outre, nous aurions besoin de main d'œuvre, étant donné que les elfes de maisons ont tous péri lors de la grande bataille.

Ombrage se plongea un moment dans des réflexions savantes. La proposition lui paraissait pertinente. Le village était désert et inutile. Quant à la main d'œuvre, on avait parlé déjà d'expédier tous les Né-Moldus dans le ghetto pour s'en débarrasser. Il n'était pas bon qu'ils trainent parmi les Moldus, même dénués de toutes ressources. Il avait bien été question de sorts de confusion, mais c'était compliqué. Tandis que les déporter tous ici, y enfermer aussi les réfractaires…c'était excellent ! Et elle pourrait prétendre que l'idée venait d'elle.

-Je pense, mon cher Severus, que cela pourrait vous être accordé, dit-elle avec unlarge sourire. Nous repousserons les limites de la barrière magique aux frontières de Pré-au-Lard. Mais j'espère que vous êtes conscient que vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seul, en parfaite autarcie ? Le gouvernement ne dépensera pas un Gallion pour…votre communauté de réprouvés ?

-C'est parfaitement clair, Madame, répondit Severus d'une voix neutre, alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement et songeait « c'est déjà le cas, idiote ! ».

-Et à propose de mes biens ? osa t'il demander.

-oh, rien ne s'oppose plus à ce qu'ils vous appartiennent…Cependant, il faudrait que vous gardiez à l'esprit que vous n'êtes pas plus autorisé que les autres à franchir les limites de la communauté

Rogue réprima une grimace. C'était évident. Poudlard était devenu un bagne, et les gardiens y étaient tout aussi captifs.

-Par principe, j'aimerais tout de même que l'on retire le séquestre de mon manoir qui me revient depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années ! Et je souhaite y laisser vivre librement le vieux Kreattur.

-Un manoir pour un elfe de maison, fit Ombrage, scandalisée. Enfin soit …

Elle savait que la propriété était inutile au gouvernement qui s'était centralisé au ministère, et que tous les sorciers « convenables » du Royaume-Uni devaient vivre désormais sous terre.

-J'ai encore plusieurs petites choses à régler…J'ai pu voir en chair et en os l'un des brillants membres du trio d'or…mais je ne vois pas inscrit sur la liste le nom de l'insupportable petite Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. J'ai un petit compte personnel à régler avec elle…

Ça, il s'en doutait. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils avaient organisé la sortie de la jeune fille. Même affligée de la peste bulbonique, elle n'aurait pas été tranquille et Ombrage l'aurait emmenée.

-Par chance, disparue peu après la fin de la bataille, répondit froidement Severus. Et de ceci je ne ressens aucun regret.

-Curieux, nous ne l'avons détectée nulle part. Elle pavoisait pourtant avec ses amis après la bataille. Faites revenir Potter, que nous l'interrogions.

Severus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Si elle poussait un peu l'enquête auprès des habitants, elle apprendrait que la jeune fille était présente et il y a encore peu de temps parmi eux. Et Potter n'en avait pas profité pour développer des dons d'Occlumancie…

-Cette maudite Sand-de-Bourbe n'est pas ici ! Vous-vous doutez bien que si c'était le cas, je me ferais fort de vous en informer, lanca Malfoy, qui lui avait développé de très bonnes aptitudes grâce à sa tante Bellatrix.

Ombrage sonda un instant l'esprit du jeune blond, et n'y descella rien de compromettant. Elle se souvenait en outre que du temps où elle dirigeait Poudlard, les deux jeunes étaient loin d'être amis.

-Bon, fit-elle avec le geste de chasser un insecte embarrassant, peu importe, nous mettrons bien la main dessus ! Justement, Monsieur Malfoy, j'allais parler de vous et de votre maman.

L'intéressé se raidit. Qu'est-ce que cette vipère allait proposer ?

-Il ne serait pas convenable pour les Malfoy de demeurer ici, glissa-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Si j'apprécie le sacrifice de Severus, nous aimerions vraiment regrouper en notre sein ce qu'il y a de meilleur parmi les sorciers. Dans peu de temps, va débarquer ici toute la fange.

Drago hésita un moment, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de descendre sous terre, et il sentait qu'ici, il pourrait encore plus facilement avoir quelques libertés que là-bas. Et puis, il y avait Luna. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus Black tout seul. Ici il était devenu quelqu'un. Dans le village troglodyte, il doutait fortement avoir un quelconque avenir.

-Je vous remercie, Madame, mais je me dois d'assister Maître Black dans sa tâche. Je suis honoré qu'il m'ait choisi pour le seconder.

-En outre, j'ai quelques projets concernant Narcissa, compléta Severus, d'une voix veloutée emprunte de sous-entendus.

-Notre mission sera allégée si des sorciers de Sang-Pur pouvaient demeurer ici, c'est une question de confiance, compléta Drago. Nous n'avons commis aucun délit, après tout. Nous sommes au service du ministère.

Bien, soit, lança Ombage d'une voix pleine de dépit. Elle voyait s'envoler ses espoirs quant à une union éventuelle avec Severus.

-Cependant il me faut Miss Chang. Ses parents la réclament à cor et à cris. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le ministère de la magie chinois sur le dos !

Lorsque le trio s'en alla, flanqué de Cho Chang, en pleurs parce qu'elle devait quitter son nouveau petit-ami, Harry et Minerva entrèrent en trombe.

Severus perdit enfin son masque impassible et s'autorisa à souffler :

–C'est mieux que nous l'espérions. Les sorciers laissés sans ressources parmi les Moldus vont être rapatriés ici. Et surtout, nous avons Pré-au-Lard. Comme le village est désert, nous pourrons le repeupler et tous pourront vivre décemment.

-Vont-ils pour autant longtemps nous laisser tranquille ? Ou nous regroupent-ils pour mieux nous exterminer en masse, s'inquiéta Mac Conagall.

-Tant que nous ne leur causons pas préjudice, que nous ne leur coûtons rien bien enfermés sous notre bulle, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils prendraient la peine de bousculer l'ordre magique en nous exterminant. Parmi notre communauté, il demeure pas mal de jeunes sorciers de Sang-Pur, la rassura Severus.

-Justement, des sorciers de Sangs-Purs, il n'y en a plus tant que ça, intervint Drago, et il était question de protéger ces lignées, il y avait même des projets d'unions forcées pour lutter contre la dénatalité. Et ils se priveraient de tout ce bon sang pur ?

-Peut-être pas, justement. Ils pourraient nous forcer à de telles unions. N'oublions pas que nous devrons tout de même nous conformer aux lois du Nouveau Gouvernement. Notre autonomie est toute relative, dit Harry. Peut-être exigeront-ils de leur donner le produit de ces unions entre sorciers purs.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, grinça Drago. Ils les ont pondues, leurs lois débiles !

En effet, deux jours après la visite d'Ombrage, un hibou ministériel était venu apporter un parchemin signé du ministre de la magie en personne, et ordonnant le mariage pour tout sorcier célibataire à partir de 17 ans et pour toute sorcière de 17 ans à 45 ans. Le règlement ne valait que pour ceux dont les deux parents étaient sorciers. Les concernés disposaient de six mois pour trouver une compagne ou un compagnon approprié, et se présenter devant un officier ministériel qui viendrait à Poudlard une fois par mois pour l'occasion. Tout contrevenant s'exposait à la destruction de sa baguette – décidément s'était devenu une manie – et à l'emprisonnement à Azkaban (forcement, il devait y avoir de la place vu que les Mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient ne l'étaient plus…). Et si l'on songeait naturellement à contracter des mariages blancs, on était désillusionné en lisant la fin de la disposition : un enfant devait naître dans l'année à dater de l'union.

-Ils nous enferment et nous prennent en plus pour des poules pondeuses ! s'exclama Ginny.

Drago et Luna, qui étaient aussi concernés, se regardaient d'un air contrit. Cette loi imbécile fichait en l'air toute la magie de leur rencontre. Ils aimaient se découvrir petit-à-petit. En même temps, Drago se voyait obligé d'épouser la jeune Lovegood. Il ne voulait pas la laisser à un autre.

-Du calme ! Vous avez 6 mois, intervint Harry. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, en six mois.

-Ah oui, et dis-moi lesquelles, ronchonna Ginny. C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas concerné !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? renchérit farouchement Harry

-Quelqu'un d'autre que…qui ? demanda Ginny, en le scrutant d'un étrange regard. Ils avaient en effet laissé de côté leur début de romance avec la guerre, et puis il avait fallu tout de suite gérer l'après…

Le regard que lui adressa Harry fut suffisamment éloquent.

-Vous auriez vu la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il a lu le commandement, fit Drago pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Rogue, se marier…pouffa Ginny. Même en rêve, ce n'est pas possible.

-Parlons plutôt de cauchemar, railla Harry. Bien que le nombre de ses admiratrices a décuplé depuis qu'il est devenu un héros doublé d'un Black et d'un chef de communauté.

-En tout cas, il n'avait pas du tout l'air enchanté, indiqua Luna. La compagnie d'une femme lui ferait pourtant du bien.

-Il faudrait en trouver une qui pourrait le supporter. Or la seule qui avait suffisamment de répondant, c'est Bellatrix, et elle est morte ! railla Drago.

-Pauvre Severus Black. Il est vraiment mal aimé, déplora Luna, réellement triste pour l'homme.

-Voyons Luna, qui aime bien châtie bien. Au fond, nous l'estimons notre ex terrible professeur de potion, la rassura Harry. C'est un chic type, sous ses dehors de terreur.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, coupa Drago en se levant. Nous avons du boulot. Nous devons justement aller nous présenter devant le susdit Severus Black pour nous entretenir à propos de l'organisation de Pré-au-Lard. Un premier arrivage de réfugiés arrive lundi, soit dans trois jours. Espérons que la barrière magique ait été reculée d'ici-là !

-C'est Abelforth qui va être surpris en voyant débarquer du monde, s'exclama Harry. Ils n'avaient en effet pas eu l'occasion de prévenir le cadet des Dumbledore des changements intervenus suite à la visite d'Ombrage.

Hermione se précipita pour ouvrir au volatile qui frappait du bec la petite tabatière.

Sans plus de cérémonie, et sans désormais avoir besoin de potion ni de prononcer la formule à haute voix, Rogue reprit sa forme humaine.

-Oh Severus, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! fit la jeune fille qui avait été plusieurs jours cloîtrée dans le petit espace, à passer son temps à lire des livres moldus.

L'intéressé ne se formalisa plus d'être interpellé par son prénom. Après-tout, elle n'était plus son élève, et ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère.

-Des choses ont bougé, j'avais à faire, commenta-il succinctement.

-Mais encore ? s'écria Hermione. Je ne sais rien, rien de rien !

-Vous vouliez peut-être que je vous envoie un hibou en express ? railla t'il.

Il lança sa cape sur une chaise et s'assit sur le lit.

-Donnez-moi quelque chose à boire, je meurs de soif. Ces voyages en oiseau, ce n'est plus de mon âge !

Et lorsqu'il reçut un verre d'eau :

-Nous avons Pré-au-Lard., annonça-t-il pas peu fier.

Hermione bondit de joie.

-C'est formidable ! Nous pourrons enfin reprendre une vie normale. Et Poudlard redeviendra ce qu'il a toujours été : une école !

-Modérez votre enthousiasme, miss Granger ! Le ministère ne nous octroie aucune ressource et Gringotts ne se trouve pas à Pré-au-Lard, me semble-t-il. Poudlard sera rebâti, mais très lentement. Mais effectivement, nous pourrons reprendre rapidement les cours, même si nous serons installés précairement.

La jeune fille se calma, et Severus reprit

-Je vais me marier…

-Quoi ? Mais…Avec qui ?

-Pas avec vous, miss, répliqua t'il sarcastique, ravi de son petit effet. Mais en fait, pourquoi voulait-il provoquer une réaction chez cette fille ?

Il expliqua les nouvelles lois émanant du ministère, laissant la jeune fille effarée.

-Et à présent, une nouvelle moins drôle pour vous : Ombrage veut votre peau. Il est parfaitement inenvisageable que vous retourniez à Poudlard, même noyée dans la masse des réfugiés.

-Je ne peux quand-même pas demeurer seule ici. Car vous n'envisagez plus rien, n'est-ce pas, à présent que vous avez réussi à faire rapatrier les sorciers bannis et récupéré le village pour le repeupler ?

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples…je ne pense pas que nous serons tranquilles éternellement. Si des mariages entre Sang-Purs sont organisés, et des enfants de ces unions exigés, j'imagine mal qu'ils laisseront tout ce beau sang neuf grandir longtemps sous cloche. Je crains que les poussins, une fois éclos, ne nous soient enlevés. L'idée d'une communauté autonome à Poudlard et ses environs est séduisante, après tout. Je n'ai jamais compris comment des sorciers pouvaient vivre parmi des Moldus. Il suffit de survoler la ville à vol d'oiseau pour s'en convaincre. Leurs charrettes mécaniques sont polluantes et bruyantes...

-Ce sont des voitures, expliqua Hermione, il faut bien qu'ils se déplacent !

-Et bien, en voilà des barbares ! Alors qu'il y a les balais, les Portoloins, les conduits de cheminées…tout cela est économique, ne sent pas et ne fait pas de bruit !

-Bon, soit, je vous signale que pour l'instant, il est question que ce soit moi qui doive vivre chez les Moldus !

-Vous êtes née Moldue, vous ne devriez pas être dépaysée, soupira Rogue

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Qu'il serait peut-être plus simple et moins dangereux pour vous de vivre ici, en tant que Moldue. Le monde des Sorciers ne vous a guère épargnée. Si notre communauté avait été vraiment autonome, vous seriez bien entendu libre d'évoluer avec nous, mais…

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser…ICI ! s'écria Hermione, devenue hystérique.

-Granger, calmez-vous !

Il força la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le lit et la maintint d'une poigne de fer. Il articula, d'une voix radoucie.

-Notre avenir est incertain. Nous avons pu sauver provisoirement ces gens, mais je ne crains qu'ils nous rassemblent pour pouvoir agir avec nous à leur guise. Ils nous traitent comme des animaux. Ils vont faire de l'élevage avec certains et en abattre d'autres…Il se créera un clivage, les sorciers se diviseront, collaboreront. Pour ne pas périr, ils dénonceront leurs voisins. Et qui va devoir endosser le rôle peu reluisant de responsable de ce camp de concentration ? Qui va devoir se montrer impitoyable pour que continue à régner un semblant d'ordre dans tout ça ? Moi ! Le terrible, l'infâme Séverus Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots !

Hermione sentit le dépit transpirer de la dernière phrase. Encore une fois, en effet, le malheureux devait coiffer la casquette du triste sire.

-C'est vrai que tous ces sorciers rassemblés en un endroit, privés de ressources, c'est autant de gens à la merci de ce gouvernement qui me fait étrangement penser à celui de Voldemort. Mais je préfère être parmi vous et affronter mon destin. Je suis une sorcière !

-Ecoutez, si vous deviez y retourner, ce serait pour prendre la potion de Peste Bulbonique et être mise sous sédation pour que vous ne vous évanouissiez pas à cause de la pestilence que vos bulbons dégageront et être mise en quarantaine avec les autres. Mais au moins, Ombrage n'y collera pas son nez.

-J'imagine mal qu'elle remette souvent les pieds à Poudlard, de toute façon, répliqua Hermione. Elle ne m'a pas trouvée la dernière fois, je suppose que les réfugiés seront triés sur le volet et qu'elle fera vérifier que je n'en fasse pas partie.

-Il y aura de tout parmi les réfugiés. Et certainement des espions…

Hermione demeura muette un instant avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ancien professeur :

-Severus, je ne veux pas vous perdre !

Rogue demeura interdit un long moment, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de la douce étreinte.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas vous perdre, dit-il enfin. C'est pour cela que je souhaite que vous refassiez votre vie parmi les Moldus, que vous connaissez bien. Vous êtes brillante. Vous saurez vous faire une situation. Vous rencontrerez quelqu'un. Il y a des Moldus qui sont des gens biens, j'en suis persuadé. Je vous ferai parvenir de l'argent moldu pour que vous puissiez vivre dans l'aisance…

La jeune fille lui scella les lèvres d'un geste doux de la main.

-Vous ne comprenez pas…je veux rester avec vous !

-Mais, enfin, miss, je…dans six mois je devrai être marié, balbutia Severus, qu'on avait jamais vu perdre contenance comme cela.

-Dans six mois, ce n'est pas maintenant. Il peut se passer des choses en six mois. Si on est tous ensemble, on trouvera un moyen…

-Miss Granger…amorça Severus en tentant, mais pas trop, de se dégager de l'éreinte

-Vous m'avez embrassée, argua-t-elle.

-J'en avais envie, se défendit-il. Un homme peut désirer une femme, et vous êtes devenue une jolie femme, Hermione…

L'intéressée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui avait fait le plus beau de compliments ! Et en prime, pour la première fois il l'appelait par son prénom…

-Mais vous méritez un homme de votre génération, qui prenne soin de vous. Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion par exemple de revoir votre petit-ami Krum, qui est arrivé avec son équipe pendant que nous étions à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ils sont bloqués bien entendu, mais je me suis laissé dire que Victor Krum est un Animagus. Beaucoup le sont, d'ailleurs, à Durmstrang…il pourrait venir vous rejoindre et vous emmener loin…en sécurité dans le grand Nord, termina-il, avec une voix emprunte de tristesse.

-Krum n'est pas mon petit-ami Nous sommes amis et avons correspondu après le Tournois des Trois sorciers, c'est tout !

-Vous étiez superbe…au bras de cet abruti, murmura Severus, songeur. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que…

-Je veux être avec vous, coupa Hermione.

-Je ne perdrai pas encore une fois quelqu'un que j'ai…à qui je tiens

-Lili était avec un autre homme, s'écria farouchement Hermione. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu ! Arrêtez de vous hanter avec cette histoire. Cette femme était peut-être votre amie, mais elle en a aimé un autre, et a eu un enfant avec lui !

Severus devint blême. Il serra les poings de rage, la mâchoire était crispée, son regard dangereux.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, poursuivit Hermione, continuez à jouer les victimes d'une histoire qui n'est pas la vôtre. Du moins, elle ne l'est plus ! Moi, je vous aime ! Et je veux être avec vous !

-Hermione, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, fit Severus décomposé.

-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai eu suffisamment le temps d'y réfléchir, figurez-vous !

-J'ai l'âge d'être votre père !

-Oui, mais vous ne l'êtes pas, répliqua la jeune fille malicieusement. Et comme vous me l'avez si judicieusement fait remarquer, rien ne vaut un homme expérimenté !

-Je suis un homme exigent, répliqua-il d'un air féroce, mais avec un léger sourire.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte, Monsieur Severus Black, répliqua Hermione en le dévisageant l'air mutin.

-J'exige de ma compagne une fidélité et une obéissance absolues…

-Ma fidélité vous est définitivement acquise, quant à l'obéissance, je tâcherai de m'y employer…

-Vous devrez fermer votre grand bec lorsque je vous ordonnerai de le faire, gronda l'homme.

-D'accord. Bouche cousue !

-Je peux être désagréable et intraitable ! grinça Severus.

-Mais vous pouvez aussi vous montrer doux et compréhensif, argua Hermione.

-Vous ne connaissez pas tous mes …aspects…ses lèvres s'ouvrant sur un sourire carnassier.

-Je ne demande qu'à découvrir, répliqua la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard percent tout en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Severus jura :

-Par Merlin ! Cessez-ça tout de suite, ou…


	12. Chapitre 12 - Piqûre de guêpe

CHAPITRE XII

Severus embrassa sauvagement sa proie, qui répondit tout en l'étreignant farouchement. Ils se renversèrent sur le lit, et commença à déboutonner le chemisier de son ancienne élève. Il interrompit soudain son geste en murmurant :

-Il est encore temps, après il sera trop tard…

Hermione continua pour lui à défaire les petits boutons, le fixant avec un regard luisant d'envie.

-Je vais te faire mienne, et tu m'appartiendras pour toujours, continua-t-il de sa voix envoutante.

Hermione attira Severus à elle et s'empara de sa bouche. Ce fut un baiser doux, comme l'effleurement de l'aile d'un papillon. Il y répondit de la même façon, et tendrement caressa son buste mis à nu.

-Ah, ma petite miss-je-sais-tout…je parie que tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te prendre ainsi, dans les cachots. Surtout lorsque je t'avais pour moi seul, en retenue !

-Tu aurais dû en profiter, cela m'aurait plu bien d'avantage que de récurer tes chaudrons que tu encrassais exprès juste avant de m'assigner la tâche, répliqua Hermione en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, un mélange boisé et de musc. Elle était transportée dans un autre univers par ses caresses savantes.

Il entra en elle soudainement, et étouffa l'inévitable cri de douleur d'un baiser, puis il lui murmura des paroles tendres tout en sondant de plus en plus profondément son intimité.

L'homme qui avait été durant des années si dur avec elle jusqu'à lui arracher des larmes était à présent dur en elle, œuvrant avec cœur pour lui arracher des cris de jouissance.

-Ma douce colombe, murmura-t-il, avant de se libérer en elle.

-Mon puissant aigle, soupira Hermione, vaincue par des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues auparavant.

Ils s'endormirent, Hermione tout contre le torse de son amant. Il était décidé qu'elle rentrerait et vivrait à Poudlard sous sa forme animale, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'intimité ou lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule. Severus parlerait à Mac Conagall, prendrait l'appartement attenant le bureau des directeurs. Il avait accepté, après s'être fait un peu prier, de mettre Harry, Ginny, Luna et Drago dans la confidence. Mais pas tout de suite. Il la voulait d'abord tout à lui.

Il s'envolerait le lendemain à l'aube pour préparer l'installation de sa compagne, qui devait le rejoindre en soirée.

Hermione, rêveuse, regarda s'envoler l'aigle par la petite lucarne, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse. Rien n'était grave désormais. Elle allait vivre auprès de son homme et elle se sentirait toujours en sécurité. Ils allaient trouver ensemble une solution pour pouvoir s'en aller vivre quelque part, simplement heureux.

Soudain, elle hurla. Elle avait senti une douleur cuisante à la nuque. Elle vit s'envoler une guêpe. L'insecte se posait sur la table de la cuisine, et une seconde après, la silhouette d'un jeune homme roux se dessina.

-Ron !

Celui-ci bondit de la table sur laquelle il était assis, souleva le tapis miteux qui se trouvait en dessous et sortit une baguette qu'il pointa vers la jeune fille

-Ron peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu…

-Silence ! ordonna-t-il durement. Tu t'imaginais que tu étais la seule à pouvoir te transformer, petite idiote ? Ca fait des années que je m'entraine à devenir Animagus. En fait, depuis que je sais que c'est possible. Potter avait sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'amuser, un super balai. Evidemment, moi, tout ce dont j'avais droit, c'était à ces horribles pulls tricotés par ma dinde de mère !

-Oh, s'écria Hermione.

-Oh oui, tu peux jouer ton indignée ! J'ai bien dit : ma dinde de mère ! Mal fagotée, arborant sa pauvreté comme un étendard ! Et ne parlons pas de mon père, ce traitre à son sang, qui passait son temps à s'intéresser à des gens comme toi, alors qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ron hurlait à présent, les yeux fous. Plutôt que de se préoccuper d'obtenir enfin une place valable au ministère, que l'on puisse enfin sortir de notre indigence…

-Mais au diable mes parents, ce n'est pas mon problème aujourd'hui. Mon souci, c'est toi, misérable putain Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as osé me rejeter pour trainer avec Malfoy et puis t'offrir comme la dernière des filles au bâtard des cachots !

-Mais arrête ! Tu es fou ! Nous étions des amis, je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, et puis tu es avec Lavande, non ?

-Il n'est pas question de Brown ici ! Le fait est que tu m'as rejeté, que tu as osé m'humilier devant tout le monde, et qu'en prime tu t'envoies en l'air avec…Rogue ! Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! Roulure ! C'est venu après que tu aies appris qu'il est un Black est qu'il a de la fortune ? Ça te parait plus intéressant que de t'afficher avec un Weasley, pas vrai ?

Hermione remarqua une étrange bague au doigt de Ron

-qu'as-tu à l'annuaire, on dirait la bague de…

-Du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en effet, cracha le garçon, je l'ai récupérée à terre, lorsqu'il a été vaincu.

-C'est ça qui te rend…

-Rien du tout ! Cette bague me révèle juste. Il est vrai que c'est un Horcruxe ! Ça aussi, je l'avais compris. J'allai vous en parler, mais votre attitude déplorable men a dissuadé. Et après mure réflexion, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que mon heure de gloire à moi était arrivée ! Et ce ne serait pas en tant que joueur de Quidditch ou en tant que l' « ami » du Survivant, mais comme le puissant Ronald Weasley, le premier Weasley à avoir réussi sa carrière

-De quelle carrière parles-tu, voyions ?

-Ombrage m'a donné un chouette poste au ministère. Chef des Aurors ! J'aurais pu te livrer à elle pour avoir de l'avancement, mais je préfère t'avoir tout à moi…

-Kingsley…comprit Hermione

-Jeté en prison. Et les trois abrutis qui restent encore chez vous vont connaitre le même sort. On vous mettra de nouveaux gardiens, qui eux sauront ouvrir l'œil, et le bon !

-Puisque tu sembles tellement au courant de ce qui se passe au ministère, que va-t-il advenir de notre communauté ? La jeune fille tachait de le faire parler, pour gagner du temps. Mais gagner du temps pour quoi ? Les effets de la bague étaient bien plus importants que ceux du médaillon.

-Les sorciers au sang purs, même s'ils ont fait preuve de sédition, seront invités à se multiplier, et nous leur prendront les enfants. Tu as eu connaissance de la loi concernant les mariages obligatoires, que tu sembles avoir ignorée en te précipitant dans les bras de Rogue. Ton vieux chéri sera bientôt tenu de se marier, et pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! lança-t-il cruellement.

-Mais…Ta sœur, Ginny, elle aussi devra se marier

-Grand bien lui fasse, dit-il sarcastique. Elle devra se trouver un mari convenable, puisque Potter ne pourra pas prétendre au rôle, trancha-t-il, un rictus lui déformant la bouche.

-Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta propre sœur, à la laisser dans ce ghetto, à la merci de lois sordides ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sordide au fait que ma sœur épouse un sorcier de bonne famille, répliqua Ron.

-Et qu'elle doive se défaire de ses enfants ?

-Le ministère disposera de toutes les structures pour s'en occuper. Et leurs tonton sera auprès d'eux, acheva-t-il, en ricanant.

-Je ne puis croire que c'est toi, que tu es comme ça, c'est la bague qui…

-Non, Hermione. Tu as tellement eu l'habitude de me voir en un gentil garçon un peu benêt. Sans essayer de creuser un peu, parce que ça ne t'intéressait pas. Tu préférais fantasmer sur ton professeur de potion. Il fallait voir avec quelle célérité tu l'as soigné, tu as veillé sur lui. Une vraie mère !

-Eh bien oui, Ronald Weasley, j'aime Severus ! Je l'ai sans doute toujours aimé, s'écria Hermione, à bout de nerfs. C'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. C'est l'une des sorciers les plus puissants. Il a un charme incroyable…tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville !

Ron la gifla si fort qu'elle roula à terre.

-Ca, ma petite garce, je vais te le faire payer !

Severus, Minerva et leur petite équipe ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Un hibou avait été envoyé par le ministère pour annoncer l'arrivée de 95 bannis. Apparemment, il y avait eu une rafle grande Square Grimmaurd , tandis que d'autres s'étaient fait cueillir en pleine rue. Seulement, rien n'était dit au sujet des barrières magiques qui n'avaient pas encore bougé de place. Où allaient-ils placer tout ce monde ? Dans le parc ?

Minerva avait bien accueilli la nouvelle de son nouvel amour pour Hermione, s'étant écriée : enfin ! Enfin, il ne vivait plus avec le fantôme de Lili en tête, et il s'était ouvert à une charmante jeune fille, bien réelle elle. Seulement, elle n'avait pas pu ensuite dissimuler son inquiétude : comme sa nouvelle compagne allait-elle prendre le fait qu'il allait devoir se marier avec une autre, et lui faire un enfant ?

Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il allait bien trouver un plan en temps utile.

Il avait eu tout juste un peu de temps pour aménager le petit appartement attenant. Les mus du salon étaient couverts de livres, cela allait plaire à son petit rat de bibliothèque. Tout était meublé avec goût, fort en boiserie, dans l'état où l'avait laissé Dumbledore. Il y avait encore le perchoir doré de Fumseck dans un coin. L'oiseau fantastique avait disparu depuis la mort de son maître.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione fut glacée d'effroi en reconnaissant les lieux où elle se trouvait. Les geôles du manoir Malfoy. Lui faisait face Ronald Weasley, affichant un masque grimaçant.

-Eh oui, tu connais l'endroit. C'est sympathique, la vie de château…

Devant l'incrédulité de la jeune fille, il expliqua, narquois :

-En tant que chef des Aurors, je suis libre d'aller et venir où je veux, et même d'élire résidence ailleurs que dans les souterrains. Je trouve qu'ici on est très bien.

Mais, l'appartement…balbutia Hermione, qui avait un affreux mal de tête

-J'imagine la tête de ton chéri lorsqu'il va lire la lettre que tu as écrite sous Imperium et qui est laissée à son intention sur le lit, ricana le roux.

-Qu'envisage-tu de faire de moi ? demanda Hermione, en tentant en vain de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Figure-toi que je n'en sais encore trop rien. J'avais d'autres projets pour toi, avant que je ne te voie avec ce bâtard. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je te laisserai vivre le temps que tu voies ton petit monde s'effondrer. Nous allons le pourrir de l'intérieur, saboter toute cette belle harmonie, saper le boulot de ton cher Severus. Et puis, puisque tu en parles…j'ai une idée. On manque de serviteurs ici. Les elfes de maison ont disparu. Tu sais quel est le nouveau statut des Nés-Moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et prononça une formule. Un cercle de flammes bleues apparut.

-J'ai un joli collier pour toi, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe…

Severus en aigle fut surpris de voir la lucarne ouverte, mais comme elle l'attendait. Il s'y engouffra pour trouver une pièce vide. Il était 23h, il n'avait vraiment pas pu venir y avait de la lumière, mais personne. Il vit un papier sur le lit. Pour plus de commodité, il se transforma. Il s'empara de la lettre, la lut et blêmit.

 _« Severus, ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil. Je pars vivre en tant que Moldue parmi les Moldus. N'essaie pas de me retrouver. Ma décision est ferme et définitive. Adieu. Hermione »._

Le sorcier avait envie de hurler. Il resta longtemps prostré, assis sur le lit qui avait été le témoin il y a peu, de leurs ébats passionnés. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Elle avait juré de reser avec lui. Traitresse infâme ! Il allait reprendre forme d'oiseau et s'en aller, lorsqu'il vit briller quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine. Il reconnut le médaillon que lui avait donné sa mère et qui ne la quittait jamais. La chaîne avait été arrachée. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans le bijou. Mu par une inspiration, il alla vérifier le contenu d'une vieille boîte à thé où elle cachait de l'argent moldu. Il y était toujours. Il était parfaitement inenvisageable qu'Hermione aille se fondre dans le monde moldu sans emporter cet argent, qui représentait une somme importante.

Il comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais comment la retrouver, car il n'y avait pas d'indice sur ceux qui l'avaient enlevée. Il était peu probable que ce soient des gens du ministère : ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de faire rédiger un el courrier par la jeune fille. S'était quelqu'un qui était au courant de leur liaison. Comment était-ce possible, puisqu'ils venaient de se trouver et de faire l'amour. Et ils étaient seuls. Enfin, en principe. A moins que…il se remémora Rita Skeeter qui savait se métamorphoser en mouche. Aurait-elle agi par jalousie et fait du mal à sa compagne ? Cela lui paraissait un peu extrême, mais il devait aller vérifier.

-Mais je t'assure, tu peux me soumettre au Veritaserum, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai pas quitté Xénophillius, pour l'aider à rédiger un article sur le ministère et l'enfance d'Ombrage ! Tu peux aller lui demander ! s'écriait Rita Skeeter en roulant des yeux effrayés.

Severus relâcha un peu la poigne de fer qui clouait la femme au mur. Il lut en elle qu'elle était sincère mais tout à sa rage, il la maintint encore prisonnière.

C'est ainsi que Mac Conagall les trouvèrent, dans la salle des potions.

-Severus, cessez-donc. Que se passe-t-il, voyions ?

-Hermione ! haleta le sorcier

-Oui,…demanda Minerva d'une voix douce. Elle devinait une tragédie.

-Hermione a été enlevée !

-Oh, par Merlin, s'écria Mac Conagall. Mais en quoi Miss Skeeter est responsable de ce fait ?

Severus sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et libéra la journaliste qui s'effondra à terre, terrorisée.

-Je pensais que…c'est un animagus qui est responsable, et un Animagus volant et suffisamment petit pour pouvoir s'infiltrer par la lucarne entr'ouverte !

-N'aurait-elle pas pu ouvrir la porte, tout simplement ? suggera Minerva

-Il aurait fallu qu'elle le fasse à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien. Jamais sinon, elle n'aurait fait sauter le verrou de protection. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait intimement même, puisque cette personne savait exactement ce que nous nous étions dit, et ce que nous avons « fait » avant que je ne la laisse seule !

-Le ministère aurait-il formé des Animagus ?

-Ce n'est pas le ministère ! hurla Severus. Ils n'auraient pas pris soin de me laisser un courrier pour me faire croire que ce départ était volontaire ! S'ils avaient seulement su qu'elle se trouvait là, ils l'auraient interceptée et emmenée sans autre forme de procès, c'est certain !

-Je vais vous heurter, Severus. Mais avez-vous seulement envisagé que son départ ait pu être volontaire ? Elle a peut-être été lasse de toute cette lutte, de la manière dont le monde sorcier la considérait.

-C'est stupide ! Pas moi, je l'aime, je le lui ai dit, je lui ai assuré ma protection ! Je devais aller la chercher, elle serait venue vivre avec nous, sous forme Animagus en public et en tant qu'elle même en privé, près de moi ! En outre, pensez-vous qu'elle serait partie sans son médaillon et sans son argent ?

Severus brandit le dit médaillon, dont la chaine était cassée.

Minerva reconnut que la chose était impossible. La jeune fille tenait trop à ce médaillon.

-Il y a donc un Animagus qui peut être suffisamment petit pour se glisser partout, et qui en veut personnellement à Hermione…ou à vous…

-Je ne vois pas qui pourrait en vouloir personnellement à Hermione. La seule chose que l'on peut lui reprocher est son statut de née moldue. S'il eut s'agit d'un Mangemort, il l'aurait simplement éliminée ou plutôt livrée au gouvernement, puisqu'il semble que ce dernier ait recruté tout le gibier de potence d'Azkaban. Il serait plus simple de voir qui m'en veut à moi….la liste risque d'être plus longue, dit amèrement Rogue.

-Quelqu'un qui savait qu'Hermione est un Animagus et qu'elle se cachait parmi les Moldus, à Londres, cela ne fait plus beaucoup de monde, il me semble, avança Mac Conagall.

-Ca fait même peu de monde : ses proches amis. Potter, Weasley, Lovegood…et Malfoy, sachant que ce garçon s'est nettement amélioré. Et ce dernier n'a pas quitté le chantier du parc.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas Potter, ni Lovegood. Encore moins la fille Weasley…mais, son frère a disparu. L'a-t-on retrouvé entre-temps ? s'enquit Severus.

-Non, c'est vrai. Ronald Weasley a totalement disparu. A-t-il été enlevé, lui aussi ?

-A la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de lettre pour justifier sa disparition ! Et que cet évènement n'est vraiment pas fait pour m'affecter…

-Je vais convoquer Potter, il nous aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair…

Nous n'aurons jamais fini, déplora Harry. Nous irions deux fois plus rapidement avec les simples méthodes moldues ! déplora Harry

-Les châteaux et le village ont été construits de façon magique, c'est de façon magique qu'il faut le reconstruire. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, ils avaient des Facilitateurs…murmura Drago, pensif.

-Des quoi ? s'exclama Harry en retirant ses lunettes. Il semblait surpris que ce ne soit pas Luna qui parle encore d'une créature abracadabrante que personne à part elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle se tenait sagement quiète. C'était Drago qui parlait de ce truc…

-C'est comme un Vif d'or, ça tourne autour du chantier et cela octroie un surplus d'énergie. Ils sont rares, d'ailleurs, on n'en fait plus depuis la fin du Moyen-Age. La formule s'est perdue. Ce serait Merlin qui les aurait inventés…expliqua Drago d'un ton docte.

Harry ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle espèce d'importance cela avait-il dans ce qui les concernait ?

-…mon père était très fier du sien…

-Vous en aviez un, s'exclama Harry

-Si fait ! répondit Drago d'un air un peu suffisant. Il doit toujours être là, dans un petit coffre posé sur une table, dans sa chambre à coucher…

-Tu peux me répéter ça ? s'écria Harry

-Du calme Potter, modère ton enthousiasme. Je t'ai dit où il est…nous sommes coincés ici, je te rappelle, dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

Harry poussa une exclamation de dépit.

-Si seulement on était Animagus !

-Ca dépend encore en quel Animagus tu serais capable de te transformer : il faut pouvoir emporter le Facilitateur…

-Ca permettrait au moins de sortir de ce goulag, gronda Harry

-Ce quoi ? s'enquit Drago qui n'avait jamais été un élève particulièrement attentif au cours d'histoire sur les Moldus.

-Laisse tomber ! soupira Potter, dépité

-En tout cas, ton ami Weasley a été suffisamment malin pour s'envoler d'ici, lança Drago, dans un ton provocateur.

-Parce que tu penses qu'il est un Animagus ?

-Je en sais pas ce qu'il est, mais il est parvenu à déguerpir d'ici, c'est tout ce que je pense.

-En tout cas, il n'est pas au ministère, comme on pourrait le supposer. Rogue l'a dit que Kreattur ne l'a pas vu la bas.

-C'est vrai qu'il utilise son elfe de maison comme espion. C'est bien commode puisqu'il peut…Drago s'interrompit et les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils pensaient à exactement la même chose.

-Un elfe de maison, ça traverse les barrières magiques sans être détectés, et en prime, ça peut amener des objets ! résuma Drago.

-Vous aviez des elfes de maison je veux dire, autre que Dobby. Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien…la plupart des elfes ont suivi Kreattur pour s'allier aux elfes de Poudlard pour la bataille finale. Ça m'étonnerait que mon père ait laissé les siens y aller, ceci-dit. Il y avait Doxy, Buddy et Tomty.

-Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient être dans la maison ? Auquel cas, tu pourrais les appeler, tu es à présent leur légitime propriétaire.

-S'ils n'ont pas participé à la bataille, ils y sont, affirma Drago. La place d'un elfe de maison est par définition dans la maison de son maître. Seulement, je dois me présenter en personne à eux comme étant leur nouveau maître. Je ne sais pas les appeler à cause de la barrière magique. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse les contacter….Rogue a pu prendre contact avec son elfe en tombant nez à nez avec lui dans son manoir.

-Et bien, demandons à Rogue !

-Je veux bien essayer, mais je t'avertis qu'il est d'une humeur épouvantable, ces derniers temps.

-Il est tout de même concerné par l'avancement des travaux, non ? Si on avait enfin un moyen d'avancer et de loger tout le monde, il en serait plutôt satisfait !

-Je m'inquiète aussi pour Hermione…confia Harry

-Justement, répondit Drago. Si nous pouvions avoir notre elfe espion à nous, nous pourrions le missionner. Elle n'a pas pu disparaitre comme ça, on sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas dans la cité souterraine.

L'attention de Severus, Potter et les autres fut monopolisée par le flot de réfugiés qui avaient traversé le lac par bateaux entiers. Les barrières furent reculées et Pré-au-Lard leur appartenait, mais les dégâts y étaient considérables. Les deux tiers des maisons étaient complètement démolies. Certains réfugiés étaient issus du village et purent retrouver leur bien à peu près intact, comme ce fut le cas pour Madame Rosmerta. Mais la grande majorité dut être logée dans des tentes de fortunes érigées dans le parc, en attendant qu'on leur attribue des logements.

Le soir, Severus convoqua Harry dans ses bureaux.

-Hermione a été enlevée, et Weasley a disparu. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de vos deux meilleurs amis, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur tout ça ?

Le Survivant releva le sourcil en entendant son ex-professeur nommer son amie par son prénom, mais l'expression glacée de l'homme le dissuada d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Il ne comprenait pas non plus. Du moins, il craignait de comprendre…

-Ron s'était un peu éloigné de nous ces derniers temps. Nous étions tous très occupés. Hermione consacrait tout son temps à vous soigner…

-Vous y voyiez un inconvénient ? gronda Severus

-Pour ma part, pas le moindre. Mais il est vrai que Ron s'est montré fort critique à ce propos. Il a difficilement digéré qu'Hermione refuse de devenir sa petite amie. Il fondait énormément d'espoir dans cette relation, mais Hermione le voyait juste comme un ami. Il s'est éloigné suite à cela.

-Soyez franc, pensez-vous que Weasley soit un Animagus ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Franchement, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Je suis déjà fort surpris qu'Hermione y soit arrivée en si peu de temps. Vous pensez bien qu'au cours de toutes ces années, cela nous aurait bien arrangés de pouvoir nous métamorphoser. Je peux vous affirmer que jusqu'à la victoire sur Voldemort, il n'en était pas un…vous suggérez qu'en l'espace de deux mois, il aurait pu…

-Pour moi, c'est impensable que ce garçon ait pu avoir ces capacités. Mais soyons clair : à part avoir un passe de la part du ministère, il n'y a que deux moyens de sortir d'ici : par le lac ou en tant qu'Animagus. Donc, comment expliquez-vous qu'il n'est plus ici ? interrogea Rogue d'une voix dure.

-Je ne me l'explique pas. C'est vrai, il avait changé, il était devenu plus sombre. Il peut en vouloir à Hermione. Il m'a toujours jalousé. Mais aurait-il abandonné toute sa famille ici ?

-Il n'est pas au ministère ni dans les profondeurs : Kreattur ne l'a pas vu, et il a accès partout !

-Quand j'y repense, il était un peu comme quand il avait en charge le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard avant de le détruire. J'ai été sous son influence également, mais après l'avoir porté pendant des jours. Lui, le simple fait de le toucher, il était devenu comme agressif, comme possédé. Heureusement, à la fin il a eu la force de le détruire avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

-Et Hermi…miss Granger a-t-elle connu les mêmes soucis lorsqu'elle conservait sur elle le médaillon ?

\- Elle a vécu des sentiments désagréables, mais son caractère à elle ne s'est pas modifié.

Severus adopta un air encore plus soucieux que d'habitude.

-Savez-vous qu'un Horcruxe peut pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une personne et en sortir à sa guise si cette personne entre en résonance émotionnelle avec celui-ci ? articula lentement, de la même voix qu'il utilisait pour interroger un élève dont il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir obtenir de réponse.

-Non, enfin, je pensais qu'il pouvait pénétrer l'esprit de n'importe qui…balbutia Harry

-Le vôtre certainement Potter, puisque vous ête un Occlumens minable et que vous étiez involontairement un Horcruxe. Mais quant aux autres, ce que vous venez de me dire confirme que non, coupa Rogue, d'un ton carnassier.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire…

-Vous ne comprenez pas…C'est justement ça votre problème. Vous ne comprenez pas ou en tout cas jamais à temps. Ou alors, il faut que vous utilisiez comme béquille votre amie Granger. Seulement, le cerveau de votre Trio d'Or a disparu, et votre bras droit également. Et vous m'apprenez que ce dernier n'a pas fort bien digéré de voir ses avances repoussées par miss Granger et qu'il a réagi de façon négative au contact d'un Horcruxe…Objet qui comme je viens de vous le dire, décuple les états naturels de la personne qui le porte.

-Je..

-OUI, hurla Rogue. Oui, vous ne comprenez toujours pas ! Vous êtes tout aussi décérébré que votre père ! Je comprends, moi, que votre ami est un salopard, et que vous n'avez pas détruit tous les Horcruxes ! Il en reste un, c'est Weasley qui l'a en sa possession, et il y a de fortes chances que Granger soit entre ses pattes !

Harry demeura un long moment silencieux. Ron, ce ne pouvait être possible. Son meilleur ami, s'attaquant à sa meilleure amie.

-Je voulais au départ venir vous voir parce que Drago dispose d'un Facilitateur. Celui-ci se trouve dans le manoir. On a pensé que cet outil nous serait très utile pour enfin avancer dans les réparations, en demandant l'aide d'un elfe de maison à la condition qu'il en ait qui soient présents dans la propriété. Nous nous sommes souvenu comment vous avez rencontré fortuitement Kreattur et que vous utilisez ses services au ministère…

-Oui, eh bien ? fit Severus, qui se caressait le menton, visiblement très intéressé.

-Nous aurions plus d'elfes de maison pour pouvoir espionner et ramener des objets. Nous pourrions avoir le Facilitateur, mais surtout avoir la possibilité de retrouver ce dernier Horcruxe !

-C'est en effet une possibilité, accorda Rogue. Vous avez retrouvé les précédents, vous pourriez retrouver le dernier.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que c'est, mais surtout, il faudrait que quelqu'un rentre en contact avec les elfes. Quelqu'un qui soit dûment mandaté par Drago pour leur ordonner de venir ici. Quelqu'un qui puisse franchir la barrière de séquestre et qui sache emporter avec lui le précieux parchemin…

-Comme un Animagus qui sache se transformer en aigle, par exemple ? glissa Severus avec un sourire complice.

Harry en fut surpris, car jamais il aurait pu précédemment envisager une collaboration active avec Rogue, autre que celle de la direction courante de la communauté.

-C'est cela même, Monsieur.


	13. Chapitre 13 - L'Ordre du Corbeau

CHAPITRE XIII

Ron avait poussé le vice jusqu'à l'obliger à porter pour tout vêtement un vieux sac de pomme de terre, lié à la taille par une ficelle, comme un elfe de maison. Sans magie, Hermione devait préparer les repas, faire le ménage pour le seigneur des lieux, qui la traitait plus bas que terre et à la moindre défaillance l'étranglait une longue minute avec le collier d'entrave. De temps en temps, il testait aussi sur elle le sortilège de Doloris. Le soir, tard, elle avait le droit de se reposer quelques heures, dans l'une des geôles puantes des Malfoy.

A la torture physique, il ajoutait la torture mentale, en lui annonçant quelques nouvelles, l'état d'avancement des choses dans la communauté, et que Severus semblait concentré sur son rôle de chef, sans donner le moindre signe d'inquiétude pour la jeune fille et encore moins de velléités de la rechercher. Il assurait que la lettre qu'il lui avait imposé de rédiger devait être suffisamment convaincante, et que les sentiments qu'éprouvait le « bâtard des cachots » pour elle semblaient forts tièdes. Il se fit une joie également de prétendre que ses amis, tel que Harry, Ginny ou Luna, ne s'en faisaient aucunement, vacant tous sereinement à leurs occupations.

Un matin, la jeune fille connut un peu de répit, car Ron ne vint pas la chercher. Son soulagement se mua en crainte lorsqu'elle ne vit toujours pas âme qui vive le matin suivant. Avait-il décidé de l'abandonner et de la laisser emmurée dans les geôles ? Elle disposait seulement d'un grand seau d'eau.

Severus se consumait littéralement de rage. Les trois Aurors de la communauté avaient été relevés de leur fonction, et s'était désormais un nouveau trio qui officiait, à la solde directe du Nouveau Gouvernement. Ils faisaient preuves d'un zèle désespérant, et l'un deux, pour sa « sécurité » ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et montait la garde la nuit devant sa porte. Impossible donc de penser aller voler au secours de son aimée ou de visiter le manoir Malfoy. Il ne pouvait envisager d'y envoyer Rita, qui se dissimulait dans ses appartements depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux Aurors. Métamorphosée en mouche, la journaliste ne pouvait emmener le mandat signé par Drago. Les elfes ne lui obéiraient pas, il y avait même peu de chances qu'ils se montrent à elle ! En tant que Black, et faisant donc par alliance partie de la famille de Drago, lui, il avait une possibilité, et il porterait le précieux parchemin dans ses serres. C'est ainsi qu'il ne pouvait pas d'avantage bénéficier de l'aide de Minerva : en admettant que l'on attache le parchemin à son cou, il faudrait que la petite chatte se débrouille pour rentrer dans le manoir. Existait-il une ouverture suffisante à terre ? Minerva n'avait plus l'âge de monter sur les toits ! Et de toute façon, Mac Conagall n'avait aucune relation avec les Malfoy ou les Black. Les elfes ne lui obéiraient pas d'avantage qu'à Rita. Non, le seul qui puisse faire venir ces maudits elfes au château, s'était lui, Severus Black…

Chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait était un danger supplémentaire pour Hermione. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas stupéfier sur place son garde chiourme.

Dans dix jours, ce serait le 1er septembre et donc la rentrée scolaire officielle. Il avait appris de la bouche d'un des Aurors qu'une école officielle s'ouvrirait à cette date-là dans le monde souterrain, et qu'il leur appartenait à eux de se débrouiller.

Quelques classes pouvaient être utilisées, et le nombre d'étudiants étant réduit, ces locaux pouvaient dans un premier temps suffire. Ils disposaient de suffisamment de professeurs volontaires. Le dortoir des Gryffondor devait pouvoir leur être octroyé à tous, les 4 maisons n'étant plus d'application. Le seul rôle du Choixpeau servirait désormais pour les suffrages.

Harry et ses amis se creusaient la cervelle pour savoir de quel objet le dernier Horcruxe était constitué.

Luna dit alors de sa voix éthérée qu'elle avait un jour demandé à Ron quelle était cette étrange bague qu'il portait à l'annuaire. Elle était étonnée de voir le garçon porter un bijou. Ron l'avait rabrouée, et comme à son habitude, cette bonne âme avait oublié l'évènement pour s'adonner à d'autres occupations, une partie de son esprit toujours embrumé d'onirisme.

Ils savaient désormais que c'était une bague, et qu'elle était au doigt de Ron.

Drago pria sa compagne de décrire l'objet : elle fit mieux puisqu'elle dessina avec précision le bijou.

Malfoy ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur :

-Mais cette bague était au doigt du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

-Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit Ginny

-Certain ! assura Drago. Vous avouerez qu'elle est peu commune : une émeraude entourée de deux serpents, l'un en or, l'autre en platine !

-Donc, Voldemort portait sur lui l'un des Horcruxes, et il en aurait créé huit en tout ! résuma Neville Londubat qui avait été mis de la partie.

Harry confia aussi à Ginny, en toute franchise, ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Or, elle avait été possédée elle aussi par un Horcruxe, le journal de Tom Jedusor, et sous son influence, elle avait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets et attaqué des gens grâce au Basilic. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait elle aussi, comme son frère, un mauvais fond ?

Neville rappela que le journal était un Horcruxe peu commun : s'était le premier, et le journal était un objet intime de Tom. Ginny était en état de possession, comme sous impérium, ce n'était pas son caractère qui avait changé. Ginny avait essayé de s'en débarrasser dans les toilettes. Dans le cas de Ron, Hermione a dû l'obliger à s'en défaire.

Drago trembla à l'évocation du journal. En 1995, après sa résurrection, Voldemort avait cherché à le récupérer et son père, Lucius, avait dut lui annoncer que deux ans plus tôt, il l'avait glissé dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans une rage folle et c'est ce qui fit qu'il perdit toute confiance en la famille Malefoy.

La jeune fille se rappela également ce désagréable épisode dont Lucius était le responsable, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une œillade assassine à Drago, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, fit profil bas.

Harry récita à tous les paroles que Ron avait entendues dans sa tête lorsqu'il était en train de détruire le médaillon : _J'ai vu dans ton cœur et ton cœur est mien. J'ai vu tes rêves, Ronald Weasley, et j'ai vu tes peurs. Tout ce que tu désires est possible, mais tout ce que tu crains l'est également... Le moins aimé, depuis toujours, par une mère qui rêvait d'avoir une fille... Le moins aimé, aujourd'hui, par celle qui préfère ton ami... Toujours en retrait, éternellement dans l'ombre..._

-Il n'est probablement pas ressorti tout à fait indemne de l'aventure, commenta Neville. Nous n'avons pas pu parler durant la guerre. Et pas d'avantage après tellement nous avons chacun été occupés. Si la bague lui a fait le même effet, on peut imaginer dans quel état il se trouve, surtout s'il porte le bijou constamment.

-Sa jalousie est sa faiblesse, dit Harry, comme à regret. Nous avons eu suffisamment de disputes à ce sujet lorsqu'il était dans son état « normal »…alors oui, sous l'effet d'un Horcruxe…

-Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que mon frère ait pu être responsable de la disparition d'Hermione, s'indigna Ginny.

-Il semblerait pourtant que tout concoure, Weasley, lança froidement Drago.

-Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est mon frère qui a sauvé Harry lorsque le médaillon était en train de l'étrangler dans le lac, répliqua Ginny, la voix teintée d'amertume.

-Il semble que la bague agisse comme le médaillon, lequel était un objet appartenant directement à Salazar Serpentard, ancêtre du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Cette bague que tu as dessinée, Luna, doit faire partie aussi de l'un des bijoux de famille, indiqua Harry.

-Je me souviens en outre que les serpents de la bague s'animaient, compléta Drago.

-Pas au doigt de Ron, assura brièvement Luna.

-Weasley n'a rien à voir avec Serpentard, c'est pour cela, conclut Drago.

-Bon, trancha Harry. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire le procès de qui que ce soit. Nous devons tous ensemble retrouver Ron pour retrouver l'Horcruxe. Retrouver Hermione qui est probablement avec Ron. Et je suppose en outre qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite que Voldemeort ait une quelconque chance de ressusciter ! Nous devons donc prévoir un crochet de basilic ou avoir l'épée de Gryffondor sous la main.

-Un crochet de Basilic, il y a ça dans les cachots, dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

-Dommage que Rogue ne puisse pas sortir en Animagus pour le moment, déplora Harry

-Vous avez-vu comme les Aurors le serrent ? C'est à croire qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, gronda Drago

-Bof, dit Ginny. Rogue est connu pour mijoter toujours quelque chose, en sachant avoir l'air de rien. Ils le savent bien, au ministère.

-L'épée, je l'ai mise en sécurité dans le bureau des Directeurs, indiqua Neville. Elle est dans un coffre, derrière le portrait de Dumbledore.

-Et pour le voyage ? Toujours calmar géant et branchiflore ? s'enquit Drago

-Sauf si tu as une autre compagnie de transport à suggérer…ironisa Harry

Ron suivit Ombrage à travers les interminables couloirs du château Sombre, nouvelle base des services secrets du Nouvel Ordre. Il avançait fier comme Artaban, de s'être vu ainsi inclus dans le secret des Elus. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait considéré. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une somptueuse tunique noire rebrodée de fils d'argent. Dolores avait abandonné ses tailleurs pour une robe de sorcier, à ceci près qu'elle était toujours de couleur rose bonbon. Le ministère entendait en effet proscrire l'habillement moldu. La chose était rendu aisée par le fait que les sorciers vivaient à présent entre eux en communauté, à l'abri du regard indiscrets des Moldus. Les femmes étaient autorisées à revêtir des tenues médiévales, en mémoire de l'époque durant laquelle les sorcières étaient persécutées et brulées sur un bucher. Pour les hommes, hormis les traditionnelles robes de sorcier, il convenait de revêtir une redingote sombre, une culotte serrée et des bottes hautes. Les hauts dignitaires signifiaient leur rang en portant une canne au pommeau distinctif.

Ils parvinrent enfin à une grande pièce tout en marbre, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un corbeau stylisé à l'air sinistre.

Une dizaine d'hommes simplement vêtus de robes noires à capuche, décorées du même signe que celui qui se trouvait au sol, se tenaient en cercle. Sur l'un des côtés, un même nombre d'hommes se dressaient en rang, brandissant d'une main une torche, de l'autre une baguette. Leur robe noire était brodée d'or et ils portaient en pendentif le signe du corbeau. Sur une estrade, quatre sorciers étaient assis, l'air sombre. Leur robe noire était en luxueux velours, les broderies étaient très travaillées, le col était orné d'une multitude de petits rubis, et leur pendentif était en or.

Une femme maigre à faire peur, vêtue simplement d'un sac de jute resserré à la taille par une ceinture s'avança en tremblant, les yeux à terre. Elle portait une pensine.

Ron s'amusa du spectacle, en se disant qu'au ministère, ils avaient eu la même idée que lui sur la façon de traiter les Sang-de-bourbe…

-Vous avez de la chance, mon cher, piailla Ombrage. Vous allez avoir l'honneur d'assister à une cérémonie d'introduction de nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du Corbeau.

-L'Ordre du quoi ? s'exclama Ron dans un souffle

-L'Ordre du Corbeau, qui constituera désormais la garde personnelle du Grand Diastre…

Ron allait encore s'enquérir de ce qu'était un Diastre, mais Dolores eut la charité de le lui expliquer d'une voix légèrement agacée :

-… celui que nous connaissons comme notre bien aimé premier ministre. L'Ordre du Corbeau réunira les meilleurs éléments et sera le bras armé du gouvernement. Il supervisera les Aurors et assurera lui-même les missions délicates et confidentielles.

Elle fit un signe du doigt pour imposer le silence. Il était hors de question de troubler la cérémonie qui allait débuter.

Trois coups de gong se firent entendre.

Un digne vieillard, à la longue barbe blanche, se leva de l'estrade.

A la droite du vieil homme, Ron reconnut Corban Yaxley. L'homme, qui avait été nommé chef du Département de la justice magique et qui est l'initiateur d'une commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus dirigée à l'époque par Dolores Ombrage, était aisément reconnaissable avec son visage aux traits durs et un sourire mauvais. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard assassin. Il semblait certainement avoir reconnu le frère de celui qui l'avait mis en déroute lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il semblait décidemment que le ministère soit truffé de Mangemorts. Ron haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Il ne savait pas très bien si ce fait le dérangeait où s'il s'en accommodait très bien. Après une brève réflexion, il se dit que tout dépendrait de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Après tout, il descendait d'une pure lignée de sorciers, et même si ses parents et fratries étaient des traîtres à leur sang,

-Moi Altor Goldcrow, grand-maître de l'Ordre du Corbeau, déclare la cérémonie ouverte !

Le brouhaha qui jusqu'à présent raisonnait dans la grande pièce cessa net.

-Soyez tous les bienvenus, poursuivit Goldcrow, en particulier nos nouvelles recrues. Il n'appartient pas à n'importe quel sorcier ordinaire de faire partie de la garde d'élite. Pensez-vous en être digne ?

D'une seule voix, les impétrants répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Bien. Vous avez remporté avec succès les premières épreuves. Cependant, il vous reste à passer le rite d'initiation qui fera de vous un réel chevalier du Nouvel Ordre. Vous pouvez encore reculer. Nous ne vous en tiendront par rigueur, et une place d'Auror ou de gardien pourra néanmoins vous être octroyée. Que celui qui ne se sent pas prêt à devenir un élu accompli quitte cette assemblée…maintenant !

Les candidats ne bougèrent pas d'un cil.

Le grand-maître n'en fut nullement surpris. A ce stade de l'initiation, tous savaient qu'il n'était plus possible de reculer, et qu'un revirement valait une condamnation certaine.

-Bien. Nous exigeons de nos membres une fidélité absolue. Désormais, le moindre de vos souffle se fera pour l'Ordre et vous obéirez aveuglement.

D'un geste de la baguette, Goldcrow arracha la pensine des mains de l'infortunée femme, qui ne parvenait plus à maîtriser un tremblement compulsif. La pensine vint se poser délicatement au centre, à hauteur d'homme.

-Pour devenir un sorcier nouveau, il faut laisser son passé. Vous allez nous confier tous vos souvenirs. Je les veux tous dans cette pensine, même ceux qui sont les plus secrets, les plus enfuis, les plus inavouable. Nous vérifierons ensuite si vous n'avez rien…oublié ! Allez, chacun à tour de rôle.

Les candidats s'exécutèrent docilement, tirant de leur tête des volutes entières de souvenirs avant de les déposer dans la pensine. Ils s'y reprirent un nombre incalculable de fois, craignant de ne pas avoir vidé entièrement leur tête.

D'un autre geste, le grand-maître dévêtit complètement les novices.

-Vous allez recevoir votre intronisation nus comme au premier jour. Mais avant, je souhaite vérifier si vous êtes capables de supporter la douleur. C'est nécessaire pour devenir des guerriers accomplis.

D'un geste, il donna un ordre aux hommes qui se tenaient en rang.

La seconde d'après une pluie de sortilège Doloris s'abattit sur les malheureux candidats.

La séance de torture dura un long moment, et plusieurs hommes tombèrent inconscients. Un homme s'approcha alors et versa sur les malheureux évanouis le contenu d'un seau d'eau sans fond. Ce furent des trombes glacées qui s'abattirent sur eux. L'un d'eux ne se releva pas. Deux membres de l'Ordre emportèrent le corps sans vie.

-A présent, qu'on leur rende leur baguette !

La chose fut faite et le grand-maître ordonna : deux par deux. Sortilège Doloris encore…

-les candidats s'affrontèrent deux par deux, s'infligent de nouvelles douleurs, terribles. Ceux qui tombaient à terre étaient relevés de force par de nouveaux sortilèges, lancés cette fois par les membres.

Bien. A présent, relevez-vous tous. Immédiatement !

Les intéressés, au bord de l'inconscience, s'exécutèrent tels de pantins désarticulés.

La femme-esclave fut alors propulsée au centre. Elle s'agenouilla et supplia, en vain.

Maintenant, sortilège de Flagel sur cette misérable. Vous le ferez tant que je ne vous intimerai pas l'ordre d'arrêter.

Les impétrants obéirent aveuglément, comme ils avaient juré de le faire, et ce fut comme si une dizaine de fouets s'abattaient sur la malheureuse. Elle se tordit de douleurs de longues minutes durant, même lorsque sa peau ne découvrait plus qu'une seule chair à vif, avant de s'immobiliser et pousser un long soupir. Les bourreaux durent s'acharner encore quelques minutes sur le corps sans vie avant qu'on leur intime l'ordre de cesser.

Ron s'efforçait de ne pas blêmir. Quelque chose au fond de lui trouvait ce spectacle abominable. Il était pour l'ordre, un gouvernement fort qui assurerait enfin une dignité aux vrais sorciers. Il n'était pas contre de réduire en esclavage les Nés-Moldus et de les traiter comme des elfes de maison, mais de là à leur infliger de telles tortures, à mort…il se prit encore à imaginer qu'un pareil sort pouvait toucher Hermione. Il se promit de la garder bien à l'abri comme esclave personnelle et de ne lui octroyer qu'une dose « raisonnable » de doloris. Il se remémora aussi qu'il avait oublié de prendre des dispositions pour la nourrir durant son absence. Mais bah, elle disposait d'une grande barrique d'eau pour s'abreuver. Il ignorait combien de jours il demeurerait aux côtés d'Ombrage, qui semblait vouloir lui faire connaitre toutes les arcanes du Nouveau Gouvernement, mais quelque jours sans manger ne tuait personne. Mieux, sa captive serait pour une fois heureuse de le voir arriver et son obéissance ne serait que plus affutée, de peur qu'une telle chose se reproduise, pour une plus longue période cette fois.

Mais Ombrage à l'issue de la cérémonie, souhaita qu'il se rende immédiatement à Poudlard, pour observer ce qui s'y tramait.

Les amis préparaient leurs bagages pour la traversée du lac. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville et Drago seraient de la partie. Harry contemplait la carte du Maraudeur. Il ne l'avait plus ouverte depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité. Il observa distraitement tous les petits points s'agiter sur la carte, lorsque soudain, son œil fut attiré par l'un d'eux. Ronald Weasley ?

Le point Ronald Weasley s'agitait dans le bureau des Directeurs, et Rogue s'y trouvait aussi. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ce dernier prétendait ne plus avoir vu le garçon, et l'avait même accusé d'être responsable de l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Ron devait être très énervé, car le point le représentant s''agitait dans tous les sens. C'était même inhabituel, comme mouvement.

Harry fonça, la carte toujours en main, vers l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il prononça la formule magique appropriée, et d'en son élan tomba littéralement sur Rogue. Ce dernier lui cracha avec son amabilité coutumière de faire attention, qu'il pouvait frapper, mais Harry, rendu muet par la colère, tenait la carte d'une main et lançait des regards dans tous les sens de la pièce.

-Vous allez enfin m'expliquer à quoi rime ce cirque, Potter ? gronda Rogue vert de rage, et en train d'épousseter ses robes.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, hurla Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Ron ? Et d'ailleurs, où se cache-t-il ?

-Comment ? fit Severus, interloqué

-Ne mentez pas, je l'ai vu sur la carte !

Tous deux penchèrent le nez vers la carte en même temps. Pour n'y voir que deux points dans la pièce : ceux qui les représentaient.

-Potter, si vous souffrez de surmenage, je vous en prie, pour notre santé mentale à nous tous, allez quelques jours en infirmerie, railla Severus.

-Je vous assure que je l'ai VU

Et comme son ancien professeur de potion levait les yeux en l'air d'un air profondément navré, il s'écria

-Lisez ! Lisez en moi ! Vous verrez que je dis la vérité !

Rogue s'exécuta, d'un air d'un profond ennui, avant de soudainement blêmir !

-Et bien, nous avons la preuve de ce que je soupçonnais…

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la carte pour s'assurer que Ron n'était pas dans la pièce.

-Ron est donc un Animagus, s'exclama Ginny

-Et un tout petit Animagus. Si l'œil de lynx de Rogue ne l'a pas repéré...,commenta Drago.

-Oui, petit en tout cas, puisque nous n'avons pas remarqué qu'il était sorti par la porte restée ouverte, confirma Harry

-Un insecte…une mouche comme Rita Skeeter, suggéra Luna

-Pas une mouche en tout cas. Sa présence n'aurait pas échappé à Rogue, habitué à côtoyer Skeeter sous cette forme.

-Toujours est-il qu'il a pu nous espionner et être au courant de nos plans, se lamenta Neville

-C'est une forte probabilité, admit Harry. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas poursuivre ce que nous avions planifié. Seulement, n'oublions pas que la carte n'indique que ce qui se passe au château, elle ne nous aidera pas à l'extérieur. En revanche, ici, il faut absolument qu'ils puissent le localiser et intervenir si jamais il s'avisait de revenir.

-Bon, confie la carte à Rogue, suggéra Drago

-On ne peut pas, expliqua Harry. Les Maraudeurs ont jeté un sort dessus pour que Rogue ne parvienne jamais à la lire.

-Bon, donnons-la à Mac Conagall alors. Il faut qu'ils s'arrangent pour ne pas quitter la carte des yeux !

-Et puisque Ronald est un insecte, qu'ils s'équipent à nouveau de vaporisateurs insecticides, comme du temps ou Skeeter venait nous espionner pour écrire ses articles délirants, suggéra Drago

-Il s'agit ici de pouvoir le pulvériser pour l'endormir, le temps qu'on puisse le neutraliser et lui rendre sa forme humaine, et lui reprendre la bague, spécifia Harry, qui vit Ginny blêmir. Il ne s'agit pas de le tuer. Rogue fabriquera la potion.

-Je vous signale que s'il a vu Harry débouler avec la carte du Maraudeur en main, il va fort probablement s'abstenir de se repointer ici, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Soyons prudents tout de même. Je pense que ce n'est pas bon qu'il vienne ici sous cette forme, il peut trop aisément nous espionner. Nous ne savons pas dans quel état mental il se trouve, il n'agira donc pas spécialement toujours en étant guidé par la raison. Il pourrait commettre des imprudences. Il a manifestement envie de savoir ce que fabrique Rogue, répliqua fermement Harry.

Ginny et Luna eurent quelques difficultés avec la branchiflore, qu'elles utilisaient pour la première fois. La transformation est assez douloureuse, et il faut parvenir à avoir le réflexe de respirer dans l'eau au lieu de retenir sa respiration. Le calamar attendait docilement que tout le monde soit prêt et s'attache à ses tentacules.

Drago durant le voyage tentait de maîtriser ses appréhensions. Se retrouver en pays moldu lui semblait la pire des barbaries, et il se demandât comment il allait pouvoir faire pour passer une journée sereine sans utiliser de magie, et sans avoir envie de stupefixer un Moldu.

Arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, ils s'habillèrent tous de vêtements moldus, assez décontractés, sauf Drago qui ne prétendait pas mettre autre chose qu'un élégant costume anthracite sur une chemise blanche et de luxueuses chaussures. Harry avait emmené suffisamment d'argent sur lui pour faire vivre la petite communauté, un petit moment, s'ils se concentraient dans un petit appartement.

Ils ne savaient pas ou ils allaient commencer à chercher, ni comment. Ils décidèrent que Londres devait être l'endroit où se cachait Ron, puisque le ministère y était et qu'il devait certainement mijoter un coup de ce côté-là. Cela devait être également le cas de nombreux Mangemorts.

Ginny portait le sac de perles qu'Hermione n'avait pu emporter avec elle après sa transformation en colombe. Le sac magique s'avéra bien pratique pour emporter le crochet de basilic, l'épée de Gryffondor, la cape d'invisibilité, divers livres et potions, des tenues de rechange.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Implantation

CHAPITRE XIV

Hermione, très affaiblie par les privations et l'angoisse ne perçut pas de suite les yeux globuleux qui l'observaient à travers la grille

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit couiner « ou est le maitre ? »

Un petit elfe de maison ratatiné l'observait d'un air méfiant.

-Ou est Maître Malfoy, couina encore l'elfe d'un ton de reproche. Comme si c'était elle, prisonnière, qui était responsable de la disparition du maître des lieux.

Hermione reprit assez rapidement ses esprits : ce petit être rabougri était sa porte de sortie.

-Ton maître se trouve à Poudlard. Il faut que tu ailles parler à Drago et que tu lui dises que je suis ici, dans les geôles de son père.

-Je n'obéis pas au petit maître et encore moins à une sang-de-bourbe, répliqua le vieil elfe d'un ton catégorique. Décidément, il n'était pas plus amène que kreattur.

-Lucuis Malfoy est mort, l'informa Hermione. Le nouveau maître à présent, c'est Drago !

L'elfe tendit une oreille attentive et allait ouvrir la bouche, mais une force invisible le projeta au loin.

-Eh bien déjà un elfe de maison de retrouvé ! grinça une voix bien connue. Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquiez, entre vermine ?

Ron imposa au vieil elfe femelle un sortilège d'Entrave, et aussitôt un halo de lumière bleu enserra le cou de l'infortunée créature. La précaution n'était pas veine : n'étant pas le maître régulier de l'elfe, il ne pouvait maitriser les mouvements de ce dernier sans l'entraver. Et il était hors de question qu'il aille prévenir Malfoy.

Il avait constaté avec plaisir que la force de sa magie avait décuplé grâce à la précieuse bague. Un fin observateur pouvait noter que son visage ingrat se transformait et s'affinait. Ses cheveux prenaient une teinte auburn et ses taches de rousseur s'estompaient pour découvrir une peau hâve qui se rapprochait étrangement de celle de Severus…ou de Voldemort !

-Vous vous tiendrez compagnie, en tant qu'esclaves, railla Ron. A ce propos, j'ai faim ! Je dévorerais un bœuf ! Vous allez me préparer un festin de roi !

Drago Malfoy observait son misérable environnement avec un air dégouté. Il avait fallu lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises que le choix de ce quartier misérable londonien était nécessaire. Il y avait moins de chance que les agents du gouvernement ne pensent à venir rechercher des sorciers en ces terres peu accueillantes. Mais tout de même : ces murs au papier peint moisi et à moitié arraché, ce plancher brut, ces fenêtres recouvertes d'une couche opaque de poussière, les rideaux raides de crasse…

Comme il n'y avait qu'une chambre avec un grand lit défoncé, et un canapé-lit dans le salon, il avait été décidé que les garçons dormiraient à trois dans la chambre, et les deux filles sur le canapé. S'il avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'il devrait un jour partager sa couche avec Potter et Londubat…

-Raison de plus pour s'acquitter de notre mission rapidement, trancha Ginny, que sa condition modeste avait rendu plus apte à supporter les rigueurs de leurs conditions de logement.

Il avait été entendu que Severus les rejoindraient le plus rapidement possible. Il se chargerait sous sa forme d'aigle de récupérer le Facilitateur ainsi que d'autres objets magiques bien utiles, et d'amener les elfes de maison de la famille Malfoy à collaborer activement.

Harry avait acheté un ordinateur qui leur permettrait de se tenir au courant de l'actualité et d'effectuer des recherches. Le seul autre luxe était une petite télévision, que les autres regardaient d'un air fasciné, tous programmes confondus.

Il fallait absolument trouver le moyen de pénétrer au sein de la communauté souterraine. C'est là qu'ils avaient le plus de chances de savoir ce qu'était devenu Ron et il fallait compléter les informations obtenues par Kreattur. Les renseignements de l'elfe étaient précieux, mais ses quartiers étant réservés au Ministère, il ne pouvait pénétrer dans la communauté souterraine. Il semblait d'ailleurs que toute créature magique y soit bannie. Les serviteurs étaient d'anciens sorciers d'origine moldue que l'on avait entravés et privés de leur magie, ou même des moldus.

Ils avaient emmené avec eux – le sac de perles d'Hermione était tout simplement génial – une bonne quantité de potion, dont quelques fioles de potion de Polynectar.

Hermione aurait été fière de savoir que c'était essentiellement son père qui avait concocté la potion. Pour un moldu, il s'était merveilleusement acclimaté au monde sorcier, et il parvenait à pallier à l'absence de tout don magique par la maitrise de disciplines qui lui étaient abordables, comme l'art des potions.

Le ministère n'avait toujours pas pris de décisions particulières concernant les Crackmols. Ce que Kreattur savait, c'est que certains d'entre eux avaient été au même titre que les sorciers, regroupés au sein de la communauté souterraine, d'autres expédiés à Poudlard et enfin certains avaient reçu un sortilège d'oubliette. Il semblait en tout cas hors de question de laisser un témoin de l'existence du monde magique en liberté chez les Moldus.

Il fallait pouvoir obtenir des cheveux de sorciers vivant dans la communauté souterraine ou mieux, ceux de membres influents du ministère de la magie. En cela, Kreattur avait été d'une aide précieuse : il avait prélevé les cheveux de différents sorciers, et ceux-ci étaient précieusement rangés dans de petites boites accompagné d'un micro-parchemin mentionnant le nom et la fonction du propriétaire.

Ils possédaient même des cheveux de Ron, récupérés sur un peigne, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas très utiles dans l'immédiat, du moins tant qu'ils ne savaient pas quelle fonction occupait Ron au sein du ministère.

La réponse fut apportée le lendemain par le vieil elfe de maison : Ron avait été convié à un diner organisé par le premier ministre. Un repas pantagruélique auquel participaient également une vingtaine de dignitaires, dont Dolorès Ombrage. Il semblait que Ron avait été nommé directeur des Aurors et chef de la sécurité anti-moldue. Cette dernière fonction, tout juste créée par le Nouvel Ordre, consistait à détecter et éliminer toute trace de contact entre un Moldu et un sorcier, et ce par quelle que méthode que ce soit. Du sortilège d'oubliette à la condamnation à mort. L'utilisation de la torture était encouragée pour obtenir toute information utile. Les familles de sorciers Nés-Moldus étaient particulièrement visées.

En revanche, Kreattur n'avait pu savoir où résidait le rouquin. Il ne vivait pas au sein de la communauté souterraine et semblait avoir une dispense exceptionnelle pour pouvoir se loger ailleurs.

Le petit groupe apprit aussi une autre information de tout premier ordre : Ron se transformait en guêpe. Il s'en était venté auprès d'Ombrage, après avoir bu un peu trop de whisky pur-feu.

Le soir, ils agrandissaient la petite table en bois en y plaçant dessus une vieille porte et une nappe, et ils dinaient d'un plat préparé par Ginny qui semblait avoir hérité des talents culinaires de sa mère. Elle faisait mijoter dans une vieille cocotte en fonte ce qu'Harry avait acheté à la superette. Il était hors de question d'utiliser la moindre magie, sous peine de se faire repérer.

Ils firent, avant de partager ensemble leur second dîner, l'inventaire de leurs ressources.

Monsieur Granger n'avait pas été le seul à fabriquer des potions. Bien entendu, Severus avait grandement contribué, mais même la mère de Drago avait eu à cœur de confectionner sa potion préférée : l'Amortentia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Reconnaissable par sa couleur nacrée, sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales, le filtre dégage une odeur différente pour chacun. Narcissa était convaincue qu'une telle potion serait d'une grande utilité pour la jeune équipe. Faire tomber fou amoureux un membre du ministère leur permettrait d'obtenir toute la collaboration nécessaire de l'infortunée victime. L'ennui, s'était que celui qui buvait de cette potion était victime des chaines de l'amour à jamais. Il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Son utilisation ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans le groupe. _« On ne badine pas avec l'amour »_ déclara sombrement Harry. Drago, fier des nouveaux talents de sa mère, décréta plutôt _qu' « aux grands maux les grands remèdes »._

Severus avait glissé dans le sac quelques fioles de Veritaserum, de potion d'Amnésie, en recommandant d'utiliser les deux aussi souvent que l'opportunité se présentait.

Il y avait aussi les antidotes, comme la potion Wiggenweld, pour contrecarrer les effets somnifère du filtre de Mort Vivante. Filtres dont ils possédaient bien entendu quelques fioles.

Les membres du petit groupe se félicitèrent d'avoir toutes ces potions, qui s'avéraient être des armes précieuses puisqu'aucune magie ne pouvait être utilisée. Non seulement, un acte magique pouvait signaler la présence d'un sorcier au sein de la communauté moldue, mais en outre, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'on pouvait identifier aisément le propriétaire de la baguette qui avait provoqué le sort. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que le Nouvel Ordre se rende compte que des membres de la communauté Poudlard pouvaient s'échapper à leur guise de la barrière magique censée les assigner à résidence.

A propos d'armes, il y avait l'épée de Gryffondor. Un crochet de basilic servirait lui à détruire la bague horcruxe.

Ils avaient tout de même pris chacun leur baguette, au cas où ils devraient vraiment s'en servir. Mais les consignes de Séverus avait été claires : il leur avait appris à s'infliger un sortilège d'oubliette informulé s'ils risquaient d'être capturés, pour éviter de révéler quoi que ce soit, même sous effet de la torture ou du Véritaserum. Tout plutôt que risquer la vie de toute la communauté Poudlard en révélant à l'ennemi qu'ils n'étaient pas si confinés que cela.

Severus leur avait aussi confié un petit miroir magique, qui leur permettrait de communiquer avec lui.

Harry avait pris sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité. Ron avait oublié d'emmener son Déluminateur, Ginny s'était empressée de l'empocher.

Luna avait emmené ses Multiplettes, des petites jumelles de cuivre, dotées de toutes sortes de boutons et de cadrans. Elles permettaient de revoir une action, de faire des ralentis et de détailler image par image n'importe quel moment d'une action. On s'en servait essentiellement pour suivre des matches de Quidditch, mais Luna les utilisaient pour observer à loisir la faune magique.

Drago sortit de sa poche son Scrutoscope, un détecteur de magie noire qui ressemble à une toupie en verre qui lorsqu'il détecte un danger ou une action douteuse, se met à tourner et émet une lumière vive.

-J'en ai un également, déclara Harry. Il le sortit du sac de perles. C'est Ron qui l'avait acheté en Égypte et me l'a offert pour mon treizième anniversaire, expliqua-t-il encore d'un ton lugubre.

-Parfaitement inutile, ce bidule, maugréa Ginny. Il n'arrêtera pas de s'allumer dès que l'on approchera du ministère et de la communauté magique.

-Je vous signale que les agents du gouvernement se baladent un peu partout, et certains sous forme d'Animagus, rétorqua Neville. C'est toujours utile d'en avoir un, notamment dans cet appartement. Une certaine guêpe peut très bien s'y glisser et nous observer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive !

-Oui, je vous rappelle notamment que dans le Poudlard Express, le Scrutoscope s'était mis en marche. On ne comprenait pas, et on croyait encore que c'était un attrape-nigaud, parce que nous n'avions pas saisi qu'il réagissait en raison de la présence de Croûtard, qui était en réalité Peter Pettigrow !

-De toute façon, nous en avons en suffisance, dit Luna de sa voix cristalline, tout en en sortant un troisième exemplaire du sac de perle. Ce devait être celui d'Hermione, qui se trouvait déjà dans le bagage avant que les jeunes gens n'y ajoutent d'autres choses.

Parmi leurs nombreux trésors, se trouvait aussi la Pierre de Résurrection. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, Harry se retrouvant face à Voldemort, avait lâché la Pierre, et celle-ci avait été enterrée dans le sol de la forêt quelques minutes plus tard par les sabots d'un centaure. C'est Firenze qui l'avait retrouvée par accident et l'avait rendue à son propriétaire. Harry n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, et il l'avait remise au cœur de son Vif d'or. Il conserva toujours le secret, pour que ses compagnons qui avaient tous perdu au moins un être cher ne soient pas tentés de faire apparaître leurs chers disparus : l'expérience était on ne peut plus perturbante. Les sorciers décédés apparaissaient tels un souvenir, ils n'appartiendraient plus jamais au monde des vivants. On pouvait conserver l'apparition auprès de soi aussi longtemps qu'on le désirait, mais était-ce vraiment recommandable de se lier à un souvenir froid et distant ? Il se souvenait bien que le premier propriétaire de la pierre, qui l'avait reçue de la Mort en personne, s'était finalement pendu pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chère fiancée qui lui était auparavant apparue grâce à l'artifice du bijou.

Ils étaient donc en possession de deux des trois reliques de la Mort, la baguette de Sureau étant enfuie dans la tombe de Dumbledore, après qu'Harry l'ait utilisée pour réparer sa propre baguette.

Le garçon regretta de ne pas l'avoir sur lui. Il était manifeste que Ron, équipé d'un Horcruxe, possédait une partie de la force de Voldemort, et lors d'un affrontement direct, une telle baguette ne saurait être superflue. A l'idée de devoir se livrer à un combat à mort contre son ancien meilleur ami, Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé.

Le petit groupe acheva de faire l'inventaire de leurs ressources. Les potions furent rangées soigneusement dans l'unique armoire vermoulue de la pièce de vie. Certaines d'entre-elles avaient été transvasés dans de petites fioles qu'il serait facile de glisser en poche.

Ils décidèrent encore que deux d'entre eux se glisseraient le lendemain au sein de la communauté souterraine, sous forme d'abord de simples sorciers. Il était trop risqué en effet apparaître dès le départ sous l'aspect d'un sorcier connu sans savoir où se trouvait l'original. Il était indispensable de maîtriser au préalable celui que l'on souhaitait dupliquer, sous peine de créer des anachronismes voire de se retrouver au même endroit avec le sorcier qu'on a voulu imiter.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Nuages et Ombrage

CHAPITRE XV

Harry se transforma en un petit commis grassouillet du nom d'Eroll Klyn. Il venait livrer les cuisines du ministère en légumes, il avait été aisé à Kreattur de lui arracher quelques cheveux. Ginny devint Katerine Mops, une jeune femme qui s'occupait de nourrir les hiboux du Département de l'Information, et dont la condition de Crackmol justifiait l'absence de baguette. Il avait été précisé par Kreattur qu'un sort d'un Auror du ministère l'avait rendue muette et que les Crackmols devaient se signaler en portant de façon visible un gros médaillon rond pendu au bout d'une chaine. Dessus y figurait un chapeau de sorcier à l'envers.

Ils n'emportèrent pas leur baguette avec eux, car il y avait un portail de détection à l'entrée de la communauté souterraine. Une entrée qui était bien entendu sévèrement gardée, puisqu'elle menait à toute la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni, hormis celle qui se retrouvait recluse à Poudlard.

Le duo fut pris d'une sorte d'appréhension commune en arrivant à la cabine téléphonique qui devait les mener à l'entrée des souterrains.

Cette cabine, rouge vif, identique à celles qu'on voyait dans le Londres des années '80, était invisible pour les Moldus. Il fallait y entrer refermer la porte, et prononcer « Sang valeureux » pour être propulsé une quinzaine de mètres en profondeur.

Ils aboutirent à un portique semblable à celui que l'on peut trouver avant la zone d'embarquement d'un aéroport Moldu. Un portique identique contrôlait les sorties. Des gardiens, vêtus de longues robes noires, la tête à demi enfuie dans une capuche, surveillaient attentivement. Ils portaient comme seule signalétique un corbeau rouge stylisé sur le devant de leur robe. L'un d'entre eux faisait mettre en rang les entrants. Un autre ordonnait aux gens de vider leurs poches et de disposer leur contenu, ainsi que tout bagage, sur un petit tapis volant, individuel.

Le tapis passait par une sorte de boite surmontée d'une antique ampoule, laquelle s'allumait si un objet suspect était détecté. Le propriétaire était alors sorti du rang et emmené dans une pièce contiguë, le tapis supportant toujours toutes ses affaires le précédant. Certains en ressortaient, l'air soulagé, avec leurs affaires en main, d'autres pas.

Un même système de détection était utilisé pour ceux franchissant le portique.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient pris soin de n'emporter ni baguette ni objet magique. C'était à ce prix qu'ils pourraient rentrer sans se faire remarquer.

Un système de reconnaissance d'identité facial permit au service d'ordre d'identifier qui ils étaient et leur fonction respective, sans que la supercherie du Polynectar ne fut révélée.

Harry avait été particulièrement inquiet à ce sujet, et restait méfiant : comme une telle chose était possible ? L'affaire semblait trop simple. N'importe quel sorcier pouvait ainsi se glisser anonymement, sans être reconnu.

Les autres, sauf Drago qui avait toujours été d'une méfiance quasiment pathologique - avaient répliqué que tout système avait ses failles. Et puis, quel sorcier oserait s'aventurer sans baguette dans ce traquenard ? Neville avait rappelé en outre, d'un ton docte qu'il tendait à utiliser de plus en plus souvent, qu'à l'idée du Ministère, les sorciers avaient déjà soit accès aux souterrains puisqu'ils faisaient partie – contraints et forcés - de la communauté, soit ils étaient cloitrés à Poudlard. Les quelques sorciers rétifs qui se cachaient encore dans le monde Moldu le faisaient justement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire partie du monde souterrain. Les gens du Ministère ne craignaient donc rien de ce côté-là, et en toute logique, cela devrait être plutôt le portique de sortie qui devrait être plus sélectif.

Harry repensa à ce détail qui pouvait être d'importance : les sorciers ne pouvaient pas sortir des souterrains à leur guise. La potion ayant été préparée par Rogue en personne, elle était de qualité et son effet pouvait durer jusqu'à 12 heures. Mais il faudrait être inventif pour s'octroyer au moment opportun un bon de sortie.

Déjà devaient-ils trouver les gens qu'ils imitaient, pour les neutraliser et prendre leur place sans éveiller de soupçons.

...

...

...

La mission qu'il s'était octroyée était simple : éliminer le chef de communauté démocratiquement élu pour le remplacer par un agent du Nouvel Ordre, et ainsi pouvoir contrôler tout Poudlard. La communauté deviendrait un bagne géant ou seraient jeté tout indésirable, et où on exploiterait jusqu'à l'épuisement toute les ressources disponibles. On y installerait par exemple un centre des potions, chose aisée puisqu'une cohorte de sorciers formés à l'art des potions y œuvrait déjà sur l'initiative de Rogue.

Severus Rogue, ou plutôt…Black ! Autant la part de Ron qui subsistait encore en lui que Tom Jedusor qui prenait de plus en plus le pouvoir, souhaitait ardemment la déchéance de la chauve-souris des cachots. Ron par pure antipathie pour le personnage et pour lui faire payer d'avoir corrompu le cœur d'Hermione, Tom pour punir ce traître qui avait su si longtemps le leurrer lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Dissimulé sous sa forme de guêpe, il vola jusqu'au bureau de Rogue, qu'il savait être en train de régler différentes choses à Pré-au-Lard.

Il reprit aussitôt forme humaine pour pouvoir fouiller à son aise dans les nombreux tiroirs du grand bureau en chêne. Il attendrait ainsi de façon utile son retour avant de l'assommer par surprise et s'emparer de sa baguette. S'était bien dommage qu'il ne pouvait se munir de la sienne lorsqu'il revêtait sa forme d'Animagus. Etre un insecte garantissait une parfaite discrétion, mais on ne pouvait rien emporter avec soi. Ayant terminé son inspection dans le bureau des Directeurs, Ron pénétra dans l'appartement contigu. Dans le petit salon, brûlait un feu. Un peu las, le garçon ne sut résister à l'appel du confortable fauteuil en cuir qui faisait face au foyer. Il devenait trop gourmand. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme, ses digestions devenant laborieuses et il n'était pas toujours possible de faire la sieste après chacun des repas, dignes d'un nabab, qu'il s'octroyait, aussi bien pour le plaisir gustatif que pour la satisfaction de faire trimer Hermione et de lui octroyer un doloris au moindre faux pas. Encore ce matin, il l'avait sévèrement punie pour avoir osé réaliser un pudding trop épais. Il lui avait envoyé le gâteau en pleine figure avant de lui avoir fait subir pendant de longues minutes un sortilège de flagellation. Il l'avait renvoyée dans les cuisines, le dos zébré de sang, en interdisant l'elfe de maison d'intervenir de quelle que manière que ce soit. D'ailleurs, comme il avait constaté qu'elle trouvait du réconfort en la présence de sa compagne d'infortune, il avait décidé de ne plus les mettre ensemble dans la même cellule. Elle avait donc dû continuer à servir le repas avec le dessus de sa misérable tunique arraché, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine et son dos martyrisé. Il s'était promis, à son retour de Poudlard, de lui rapporter le corps de Rogue, de lui lancer un sort de Recurvite et de prendre possession d'elle devant la dépouille de son amant…

Ron entendit une mouche voler, ce qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées sadiques concernant le sort qu'il entendait réserver à sa captive. A l'aide d'un journal, il écrasa l'insecte d'un coup sec sur la petite table ronde qui côtoyait son fauteuil. Il allait se replonger d'un air satisfait dans ses pensées, lorsque le guéridon s'écrasa dans un fracas, avec dessus une Rita Skeeter inconsciente.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Ron ne sut réagir immédiatement lorsque la porte du bureau éclata dans un bruit d'explosion et que surgirent aussitôt Minerva et Slughorn.

Il reconnut à la main de la sorcière la carte du Maraudeur. Mince ! Il avait complètement oublié cette bête carte ! Ils avaient pu repérer sa présence dans Poudlard. Il prit instinctivement sa forme d'Animagus et vola en piqué entre les deux sorciers pour disparaitre par l'entrée du bureau qui n'était plus qu'un grand trou béant.

Minerva et Slughorn se ressaisirent et partirent à la poursuite de la guêpe folle furieuse, qui vrombissait à travers les couloirs pour parvenir à une fenêtre ouverte et s'enfuir.

...

...

...

Severus serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire éclater les dents. Face à lui, se trouvait Ombrage encadrée de deux molosses vêtus de robes noires à capuche, bordées d'un corbeau stylisé.

Il ne pouvait y avoir visite plus malvenue. Il avait projeté de s'envoler vers le manoir Malfoy pour y contacter les elfes de maisons et y prendre le Facilitateur. Et voilà que cette pimbêche apparaissait sans crier gare, dans la cheminée de son bureau ! C'est fou ce qui passait comme monde dans cette pièce, ces derniers temps ! Un vrai moulin !

-Elle est à l'infirmerie, son état est critique, grinça t'il.

-Toujours est-il que Miss Skeeter est un Animagus non déclaré, et est donc en totale infraction, gloussa la Grande Inquisitrice et bras droit direct du Ministre de la Magie.

Severus le savait parfaitement bien. Les connections entre Weasley et le ministère étaient à présent claire. De même que la fonction du garçon, puisque Ombrage avait susurré :

-Le Chef des Aurors vient de m'avertit à l'instant que vous hébergiez sciemment une contrevenante. Je n'ai donc, par voie de conséquence, pas pu m'épargner le soin de venir m'enquérir de la situation réelle.

Et bien entendu, pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie :

-Vous semblez avoir de plus en plus de mal à imposer un semblant d'autorité, mon pauvre Severus…

L'intéressé retint à grand peine une remarque sarcastique. Il ne s'agissait pas d'envenimer les choses.

-…raison pour laquelle, un peu d'aide va vous être apportée. Elle se matérialisera par ces deux messieurs, Mr Dean Gable et Mr Armando Shok.

Les deux butors s'inclinèrent en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Dolores elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant retardé et récalcitrant, elle expliqua d'une voix insupportablement doucereuse:

-De nouvelles règles ont été édictées récemment. Cela concerne tous les sorciers, et il est normal que vous ne puissiez toutes déjà les connaître, du fait de votre isolement. D'autres lois touchent en particulier votre communauté. Pour vous les faires bien comprendre et vous aider à les faire appliquer scrupuleusement, ces messieurs de l'Ordre du Corbeau, brigade d'élite du Nouvel Ordre seront de première utilité.

Genial ! Il avait déjà sur le dos trois Aurors, voici que deux nouveaux éléments étaient ajoutés. Et ceux-ci étaient dangereux. Il le sentait.

La suite confirmait ses craintes :

-J'ai ouï dire que vous avez développé une production de potions. Hors, le gouvernement à un besoin impérieux de potions. Notamment du Véritaserum.

Severus demeura de marbre, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la sorcière.

-Eh bien, je vous parle, Monsieur Black !

-Et je vous écoute, répliqua froidement Severus, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Vous avez ordre d'agrandir cette production, de la porter à une échelle industrielle !

-Il faudra les ingrédients, argua le Maître des potions.

-Vous aurez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin .Il vous suffit de me faire une liste, en fonction des commandes que je vous passerai. Commencez déjà par me confectionner 400 doses de Véritaserum.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, marquant ainsi sa surprise.

-Il n'est plus question cette fois de compter des traitres parmi nos rangs, expliqua complaisamment Ombrage, tout en fixant Rogue d'un air entendu Aussi, tout membre de la communauté pourra devoir en boire à tout moment, avant d'être interrogé.

-Cela vaut bien entendu également pour votre petit ramassis de renégats glissa Gable, tout en sortant de sa poche une fiole. On vous dit expert en ce breuvage, Maître Black. Mais vous ne nous en voudrez pas si cette version ne provient pas de votre production et pourriez nous donner votre opinion ?

Un courant glacé le traversa, mais à son habitude, l'intéressé ne témoigna d'aucune émotion. Ses années passées chez les Mangemorts l'avait éloigné des enfants de chœur comme la lune l'est du soleil, et il déposait quotidiennement ses souvenirs les plus compromettants dans la pensine. Il venait de se livrer à l'exercice, et la pensine se trouvait dans la Salle sur demande...ils pouvaient donc y aller gaiement !

-Inutile, intervint Ombrage. Ce serait gâcher du produit ! Vous pensez bien que s'il était si aisé de deviner les pensée de notre homme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y seraient parvenu depuis fort longtemps. Non, notre ami Severus est un bloc de glace, impossible à faire fondre. Oh, il y a certainement ne faille, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Toutes les potions seront testées sur des cobayes que nos amis ici présent désigneront parmi les Né-Moldus et les récalcitrants.

Ombrage se recoiffa de la main avant de reprendre :

-A ce propos, où en sont les étudiants né-Moldus repris sur la liste? Ont-ils tous succombés à la peste bulbonnique ?

-Non. Ils en sont au stade de mort-vivant, répondit Severus qui se félicita de les avoir plongé dans cet état la veille, pour palier justement à toute visite inopportune de la part du ministère pendant qu'il était en vol vers le manoir Malfoy et en visite auprès du groupe Potter.

Ombrage leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée de ne rien pouvoir faire des pauvres victimes.

-Mr Gable et Shok vont commencer par établir un registre précis de la population qui sévit en ces lieux. Nous vous avons envoyé plusieurs vagues de sorciers de tous poils, et parmi ceux-là se trouvent de nombreux récalcitrants au nouveau gouvernement. Les Nés-Moldus seront isolés des autres dans un baraquement que vous leur fabriquerez dans le parc. Dans ce même baraquement, nous consignerons également tout sorcier ayant commis un manquement significatif en vers le Nouvel Ordre. Nous vous enverrons certainement des fortes têtes auxquelles il faudra faire appliquer la plus rigoureuse des disciplines.

-Nous avons décidé de fermer Azkaban, expliqua complaisamment Shok. Trop éloigné de notre communauté. Le Premier ministre a décidé de concentrer tout ce qu'il y a de population…difficile ici à Poudlard.

Severus s'épargna le soin de se demander où se trouvait le contenu de la prison, à savoir principalement de dangereux Mangemorts. Il avait eu l'occasion de comprendre que ceux-ci avaient été intégrés au sein du Gouvernement, certains occupants des postes enviables. Il se rendit compte que le gouvernement avait décidé de faire de Poudlard un ghetto, et de sa population des parias serviables et corvéables à merci. Et comment allait-il pouvoir s'absenter plusieurs jours sans susciter directement les soupçons de ces fins limiers ?

-Ne tardez pas à construire le baraquement des Nés-Moldus et des Réprouvés, ordonna Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Vous avez une semaine. A mon retour, je veux les y voir consignés, et enregistrés sur un registre spécial, à l'aide d'un numéro. Pour ne pas les perdre de vue, il leur sera gravé à la baguette un numéro sur le bras gauche, précédé des lettres SB pour les Sang-de-Bourbe) et de R pour les renégats. Nos amis se chargeront d'élever tout autour une barrière magique pour les isoler du reste de la population. Ils ne devront sortir qu'entravés, et pour aller travailler. Lorsque ce sera terminé, vous vous attellerez à la construction d'un atelier de fabrication de Bombagaz pouvant contenir 70 travailleurs. Nous en avons un besoin urgent pour nous défendre contre les Moldus !

Rogue haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que les Bombagaz étaient une armes de défense. On utilisait ces petites bulles en verre contenant un gaz provoquant un effet similaire à la goutte du Mort-Vivant généralement pour attaquer. C'est d'ailleurs un sort de magie noire qui permet de les fabriquer. Les victimes qui respirent le gaz qui se dégage de la sphère de verre une fois brisée étaient plongées dans un sommeil comateux que même un Enervatum ne pouvait lever. Il fallait une Bombagaz par victime. S'il avait bonne mémoire, il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Et on ignorait l'effet sur des Moldus…

Il y eut encore d'autres mesures annoncées. Severus devaient ordonner aux Cracmols de porter une lourde médaille distinctive pour dénoncer leur condition. Il fut aussi question des mariages entre Sangs-Purs. La Grande Inquisitrice s'inquiétait de n'avoir encore eu aucune nouvelle à ce sujet. Il semblerait enfin que plusieurs parents d'élèves de Serpentard avaient réclamé leur progéniture à corps et à cri, et qu'il serait possible de leur donner satisfaction, après étude approfondie de chaque dossier bien entendu.

...

...

...

En l'absence de Ron, lequel était de moins en moins présent au manoir, Hermione avait été reléguée dans les cuisines, le sortilège d'Entrave lui interdisant de dépasser ce périmètre. Winny, l'elfe de maison, lui avait aménagé un petit coin dans une armoire pour pouvoir s'y reposer. La nature profondément servile et serviable du petit être le poussait à accomplir la plupart des tâches ménagères en l'absence de Ron. Hermione déployait assez bien d'énergie à la recherche d'une arme potentielle, ou alors elle demeurait des heures réfugiée dans son placard, absorbée dans des songes mélancoliques. Elle pensait à Severus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore venu la chercher ? L'avait-il réellement abandonnée, comme l'affirmait méchamment Ron. Et ses amis ? Que devenait la petite communauté ? La jeune fille préméditait de préparer une potion qui neutraliserait Ron. Il y en avait plusieurs possibles, et grâce à son excellente mémoire, elle se souvenait des ingrédients et du dosage. Mais où trouver dans une cuisine de la bave de crapaud et des yeux de hiboux d'hiver ? Elle avait par miracle pu subtiliser une écaille de dragon, qui servait de décor à une vasque dans la salle à manger, à l'insu de son ravisseur. Son larcin était soigneusement dissimulé dans une petite boite parmi les condiments.

Winny, y a-t-il d'autres elfes dans cette maison?

-Il y en a d'autres, Miss, répondit-elle dans son éternel couinement plaintif

-Pourquoi n'apparaissent-ils pas ?

-Le maître ne les a pas appelé. Mr Weasley n'est pas le maître. Winny s'est laissé surprendre. Il est contraint de servir celui qui n'est pas le maître…

Ce disant, l'elfe se mortifia en se frappant à diverses reprise la tête contre l'armoire à provision.

Hermione retint le petit être rabougris par les épaules, tandis que la tête dodelinait toujours, à la recherche d »une surface à percuter.

-Calme-toi Winny. Nous nous sommes laissées surprendre toutes les deux. Ton maître est avec mes amis à Poudlard. Il faudrait pouvoir l'avertir. Si seulement les autres elfes pouvaient…

-Ils ne feront rien, ils resteront cachés maintenant qu'ils ont vu ce qui est survenu à la pauvre Winny, couina celle-ci de plus belle. Ils ne sortiront qu'à l'appel du maître !

Hermione retint un cri de désespoir. C'était le serpent qui se mangeait la queue ! Elle devait absolument trouver une solution pour annihiler Ron, et il semblait qu'elle ne pourrait compter sur aucune aide !

Elle évitait de se regarder dans les grandes glaces du salon, de la salle à manger ou de la salle de bal. Elle ne parvenait pas à se reconnaître en cette silhouette maigre et hâve, aux yeux profondément cernés, aux joues creuses, le corps noir de crasse et zébré de traces sanglantes. Dans un raffinement de cruauté, son ancien ami avait ravivé par un sort complexe la marque que lui avait gravée Bellatrix au bras, révélant un perpétuel « Mudblood » ensanglanté et douloureux. Dans un accès de coquetterie, elle souhaita pouvoir se tirer seule d'affaire et que surtout, surtout, Severus ne la trouve pas dans un état si lamentable. Si seulement Ron la laissait nettoyer le cabinet de Lucius Malfoy, remplis d'objets magiques et de potions. Mais ce n'était un rêve, le garçon était suffisamment précautionneux.

...

...

...

Kreattur hocha servilement la tête en signe d'approbation

-Et tâche de me ramener le Facilitateur !

L'elfe se cacha alors le visage dans les mains, en émettant des petits couinements plaintifs.

Severus en connaissait la raison : il avait été mandaté pour le vol d'un objet qui n'appartenait pas à son maître.

-Tu faisais moins le difficile avec le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, lui rappela Severus d'un ton rogue. Je te prie d'obéir, immédiatement! Et ne reviens pas sans l'objet ! Nous en avons un impérieux besoin pour satisfaire les nouvelles folies du gouvernement !

Demeuré seul, il hésita à se servir du miroir pour communiquer avec les jeunes gens planqués à Londres. Il le ferait le soir, il aurait un meilleur compte-rendu de ce qu'ils avaient effectué. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son sang-froid. Heureusement qu'il vidait sa tête de ses souvenirs, pour ne pas être hanté par Hermione et le fait de ne rien pouvoir entreprendre pour lui porter secours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre chaque soir dans la Salle sur demande, en veillant bien que personne ne le suive, afin d'y plonger quelques minutes la tête dans la pensine.

-Hermione ! Pas encore une fois. Pas comme pour Lilly, gémissait-il alors.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Le monde souterrain

CHAPITRE XVI

Harry et Ginny, la boule au ventre, se serraient avec une dizaine d'autres sorciers dans le grand ascenseur qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de descendre. Enfin, il stoppa, assez brutalement, projetant les occupants les uns sur les autres, et la porte grillagée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Ils avaient appris que la communauté souterraine avait été bâtie dans d'anciennes mines creusées par les Gobelins.

Ils retinrent un cri de surprise : devant eux, sous un dôme, s'étendait une véritable ville. Il y avait des habitations troglodytes dans les parois rocheuses, mais aussi de hautes tours de pierres qui ressemblaient aux buildings modernes, dont certaines faisaient jusqu'à 12 étages.

Dans des cubes de verre flottants au-dessus de la ville, s'activaient ce qui semblaient être des Aurors. Ils observaient la ville avec des Scrutateurs et élaboraient de nombreux rapports à l'aide de plumes qui écrivaient toutes seules, semblables à la plume à Papote de Rita.

Les rues étaient encombrées d'une foule colorée, vêtue à la mode sorcière. Etrangement, il y avait peu de sorciers sur des balais, à part des Aurors, reconnaissables à leur robe violette, et des individus tout de noir vêtus, arborant un corbeau rouge sang sur le plastron.

Ils devaient pénétrer au sein du ministère, l'un pour se diriger dans la salle des hiboux du Département de la Communication, l'autre dans les cuisines.

Il fallut franchir un nouveau portique, qui les laissa entrer sans peine en tant qu'employé et fournisseur régulier. Le nouveau ministère ressemblait à une champignonnière. Dans une vaste étendue, étaient érigées différentes tourelles, selon les départements. Au centre, une plus haute tour, qui abritait le cabinet du premier ministre. Le département des communications se trouvaient à l'extrême droite et était surmonté d'une sorte de pigeonnier : c'était là où se trouvaient les hiboux. Ginny dut monter plusieurs étages par un escalier étroit. Elle bouscula sans le vouloir un sorcier au visage fermé, sur le nez duquel étaient juchées de petites lunettes cerclées de fer.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, idiote ! cracha-t-il, avant de grommeler en s'éloignant :

-Ces Cracmols, quelles plaies. Jamais vu des incapables pareils !

Ginny songea qu'à la base, s'était peut-être une bonne idée d'avoir fait passer les parents d'Hermione pour des Cracmols, mais qu'à présent, il semblait que l'initiative devienne moins judicieuse.

Une sorcière grassouillette, pas d'avantage amène, l'attendait dans la salle des Hiboux. Le sol était jonché d'excréments. Des centaines de perchoirs étaient fichés au mur de la tourelle, et des hiboux volaient dans tous les sens. La sorcière brandit un parchemin :

-Miss Mops ! Comment vous y êtes-vous prise dans le relevé des hiboux, hier soir ? Je viens de faire le compte, il en manque trois !

Ginny ne sut que répondre. Drago et Neville s'étaient chargés de neutraliser Klyn et Mops en leur domicile respectif, et leur avaient fait avaler de force une potion d'Amnésie et de Sommeil. Elle ne disposait pas de plus d'information au sujet des tâches à effectuer.

L'effet de surprise étant réel, la sorcière se calma un peu.

-Enfin, ma chère, avez-vous encore toute votre tête ? On vous demande juste de nourrir ces bête, d'en faire le relevé chaque soir, et de nous signale tout manquant. Vous admettrez que trois hiboux disparus dans la nature, ça fait quand même beaucoup. Le hibou 414 devait justement revenir avec une réponse de la plus haute importance…

La sorcière hésita, puis décréta :

-Tiens, puisque vous êtes là, vous allez me recopier le registre des correspondances. Il faut un double certifié, et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps à me perdre en ces conjonctures. Prendre une plume, et recopier mot pour mot et chiffre pour chiffre ce que vous voyiez, c'est dans vos cordes, non ?

Ginny approuva silencieusement, et elle suivit sa supérieure qui la mena à un minuscule bureau. Dans la pièce étriquée se trouvait un petit bureau en bois brut, une chaise et un épais grimoire.

La sorcière fit apparaitre un registre identique, mais aux pages vierges, ainsi qu'une plume

-Au travail, siffla-t-elle.

.

.

. .

Drago avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et il ressemblait à son père de manière stupéfiante. Harry avait dû le supplier d'attacher ses cheveux en un catogan afin qu'il se fasse moins remarquer, et par les Moldus pour qui la mode des longs cheveux blonds chez un homme était peu courante, et par les éventuels agents du ministère dont certains semblaient être d'anciens Mangemorts, et qui ne manqueraient pas de reconnaitre le fils de Lucius. En revanche, il avait été impossible de lui faire revêtir une tenue décontractée : de son vivant il ne prétendait pas enfiler une paire de jeans.

Ce fut donc vêtu de son élégant costume sombre, qui pouvait à la limite le faire passer pour un directeur de banque, que Drago décida de se promener un peu parmi les Moldus. Les sorciers que Harry et Ginny avaient remplacé dormaient gentiment dans leur lit à poing fermés, et ils se réveilleraient le lendemain sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Sauf s'ils servaient encore de modèle, auquel cas il leur verserait encore des potions. Mais dans l'instant, il s'ennuyait ferme. La télévision l'avait amusé un moment, mais il avait besoin d'air. Il laissait le misérable appartement à Neville qui était autrement plus passionné par le système cathodique. Il avait préféré aussi ne pas emmener Luna. Il aimait sincèrement la jeune fille, mais si elle était déjà fort « Lufoca » dans le mode sorcier, il valait mieux ne pas imaginer son effet chez les Moldus. Certes, elle s'était améliorée, il avait décidé d'en faire une grande dame. Mais par exemple, les Florifées ne voulaient pas la quitter. Chez eux s'était joli, ici c'était bizarre.

Il manqua se faire écraser par plusieurs voitures, mais il continua sa progression sans tenir compte des coups de klaxon furieux.

Plus d'une fois, il avait porté la main sur la légère boursouflure causée par sa baguette dissimulée dans sa veste. Il lui fallut des trésors d'autocontrôle pour ne pas la brandir par exemple sur l'impudent qui avait osé l'insulter pare qu'il avait marché devant sa voiture puante. Comment pouvait-on encombrer les routes avec des engins pareils lorsqu'il y avait les balais ?

Il s'arrêta à la devanture d'une boutique de mode masculine. Il y vit un pantalon de toile noir et un pull anthracite. Il décida de les acheter, car il reconnaissait qu'en effet, une tenue décontractée serait appropriée, ne fut-ce que lorsqu'il était à l'appartement.

Une belle femme rousse l'accueillit. Elle était entourée de deux petits chats à la robe mouchetée, détail totalement inhabituel dans une boutique de vêtements moldue, mais pas nécessairement chez les sorciers.

-Que puis-je pour vous, mon prince ?

-Je voudrais l'ensemble qui est exposé en vitrine, à gauche. Mais je vais tout de même essayer.

La boutiquière déshabilla le mannequin en disant que c'était les derniers exemplaires, tendit les vêtements à son client en indiquant une petite cabine d'essayage.

Malheureusement, en enlevant sa veste et voulant la suspendre au crochet de la cabine, sa baguette tomba et alla rouler à un mètre en dehors de la cabine.

Drago sortit comme un diable de la cabine pour reprendre son bien, mais à l'expression de la vendeuse, il comprit que l'objet avait été repéré, et que surtout elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Il s'empara d'un geste vif de la baguette et la pointa vers la femme

-Un geste, et je vous stupefixe !

La boutiquière esquissa un geste apaisant de la main

-Du calme, cher Monsieur. Je n'envisageais pas de vous la prendre…

Drago demeura crispé, prêt à jeter un sort

-…je ne sais pas m'en servir…

.

. .

.

Le chef des cuisines, un épais sorcier aux mains comme des battoirs, gronda :

-Et que vais-je servir au Ministre et à ses invités, moi ?

Le faux Klyn tâcha d'apparaitre très confus :

-Je suis navré, chef. Mais tous les légumes étaient gâtés. Je ne pouvais pas décemment vous amener cela.

-Il fallait vous débrouiller pour vous fournir ailleurs, imbécile ! hurlait le cuisinier, véritablement rouge de colère.

Son second avança alors l'idée d'une soupe de poisson bien riche. Il ne faudrait pas de légumes frais, ce qui restait permettrait de faire un bouillon. L'irascible homme de cuisine se calma alors un peu, et gronda

-Bon, on va faire comme ça. Mais demain, tu viens avec les plus beaux légumes de la ville ! Et en attendant, tu vas nous donner un coup de main. J'ai une centaine d'huitres à ouvrir !

-C'est que…objecta Klyn, je n'ai pas pris ma baguette.

-Parce que ça non plus, tu n'as pas emmené. As-tu seulement pensé à venir avec ta tête ? Mais j'y songe…on ne te l'aurait pas plutôt confisquée, ta baguette ? Tu ne serais pas par hasard un fils de Moldus ?

Klyn jura ses grands dieux que non, tout en prenant un air parfaitement abruti.

Il semblait que l'original ne devait pas être une lumière, parce que le chef ne semblait pas douter une seule seconde de la bêtise du livreur de légumes, qui s'avérait être également le commis.

Il lui fut prêté complaisamment une baguette générique pour pouvoir ouvrir les huitres. Seulement, il s'agissait d'huitres Beuglantes du lac Alfatango en Ecosse. Dès que l'on se saisissait de l'une d'elle, elle protestait à grands cris et pouvait projeter violement une perle. Harry les ramassa pour la peine. Elles étaient superbes, et cela pouvait faire plaisir aux filles. Il tendit l'oreille aux nombreux commérages qui circulaient dans les offices dès que le chef avait tourné les talons.

.

.

. .

.

La belle femme, qui se nommait Emelinde, expliqua qu'elle était une Crackmol, que de fait elle avait toujours vécu en tant que Moldue parmi les Moldus, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre le monde souterrain. Ses parents, qui après avoir demeuré chez les Moldus avaient déménagé à Pré-au-Lard, avaient succombé lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Comme elle n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et avait grandi chez les Moldus, le ministère ignorait son existence. Du moins, l'espérait-elle, car elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver sans aucun pouvoir parmi des sorciers. Elle vivait heureuse avec sa boutique et ses chats. Drago reconnut en ces derniers des fléreurs.

-J'en ai reçu un peu avant l'âge requis pour aller à Poudlard, puisqu'on pouvait avoir un animal de compagnie. Mes parents escomptaient que je reçoive la lettre…l'autre appartenait à feu ma grand-mère. Ce sont les seules traces du monde magique que j'ai voulu conserver.

Drago rappela à Emelinde que pour posséder un ou plusieurs Fléreurs, les sorciers doivent obligatoirement obtenir un permis, délivré par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Si ses parents avaient fait les choses dans les règles, les animaux étaient donc enregistrés, et le gouvernement était susceptible un jour de s'inquiéter de leur devenir.

-Je vous avertis : non seulement ils commencent à s'en prendre aux Cracmols, mais ils souhaitent également contrôler les créatures magiques. Je me méfierais à votre place. Un simple de sort de localisation, et ils les retrouveront. Et vous avec !

-Mais, objecta la femme, ils ne vont tout de même pas s'inquiéter pour deux malheureux Fléreurs !

-Le gouvernement n'est plus ce qu'il était. Les choses ont changé.

-Que faire alors ? s'inquiéta Emelinde.

Drago haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas son affaire.

-Déjà, commencez par vous débarrasser de ces bestioles. Pour le reste, effectivement ils vous auront peut-être oubliée.

De cela, il était peu convaincu : le gouvernement voulait éviter d'effacer toute preuve de l'existence du monde des sorciers chez les Moldus. Ce ne serait certainement pas pour y laisser courir librement un sorcier, fut-il un Cracmol.

-Oh non, s'écria la boutiquière. Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à me séparer de Kroll et Buly

.

. .

.

.

Severus, accompagné d'Hagrid, soutenait le regard glacial de Bane

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire, sorciers ! Vos affaires ne nous concernent pas !

Ronan, qui s'était toujours montré un peu moins hostile aux humains, tenta une fois de plus de tempérer.

-Nous te remercions de nous avoir avertis, Severus Rogue devenu Black. Mais les étoiles nous ont déjà indiqué les grandes perturbations occasionnées par les sorciers. Nous avons décidé de nous tenir à l'écart de ces tumultes

-Mais, Dolores Ombrage…

-…ne franchira certainement pas une deuxième fois la forêt interdite. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, elle n'en serait d'ailleurs par revenue, coupa Magorian.

-Il n'y a pas qu'Ombrage. Le gouvernement s'est adjoint le concours des anciens Mangemorts. Il a créé un groupe de combattants de première force.

-Nous les attendons de pied ferme, trancha Bane, en frappant du sabot pour mieux souligner sa résolution. La forêt nous appartient, et s'ils l'oublient, nous nous ferons un plaisir de le leur rappeler. Et je vous rappelle à vous aussi que vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Partez maintenant !

-Accepterez-vous au moins de reprendre Firenze parmi vous ? plaida Hagrid. Il ne sera bientôt plus en sécurité chez nous, on risque de l'enfermer avec les Réprouvés.

Il savait que ce sort l'attendit certainement aussi, en tant que demi-géant. Il planifiait d'ailleurs d'aller rejoindre son demi-frère Graup.

Après un court moment de réflexion, Bane décréta :

-Firenze peut revenir parmi nous s'il le désire. Il s'est conduit avec honneur lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Rassure-toi, sorcier. Ton cheminement sera difficile, mais ta fin n'est pas encore proche, et ta descendance sera prestigieuse, prophétisa Ronan. Retourne en paix.

.

.

. .

.

Harry et Ginny étaient morts de fatigue. Ils avaient véritablement été exploités tout au long de la journée.

-Il faut absolument prendre la place de quelqu'un de plus important, gémit Ginny. J'ai pu prendre un cheveu de la chef de département et je connais son adresse.

-Oui, approuva Harry. J'ai des cheveux du chef cuisinier, grâce à Kreattur. Je n'y connais rien en cuisine, mais il y a suffisamment de seconds, de commis, et d'elfes de maison.

-Qu'à-tu vu ou appris d'intéressant ? s'enquit Neville, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant regardé la télévision.

-J'ai pu constater que des sorciers Nés-Moldus sont réduits à la condition d'elfe de maison. J'en ai vu un, que l'on surnomme Riquet, qui est même tenu d'obéir à Kreattur ! C'est un ancien Langue-de-plomb ! Il sert notamment de goûteur, car tout plat ou toute boisson servis sont testés.

Harry raconta encore l'histoire des légumes. Drago et lui-même avaient d'ailleurs veillé à implanter le faux-souvenir de la journée à Klyn pour qu'il ne soit pas étonné des reproches qui lui seront certainement encore faits pour ne pas avoir amené de marchandise. Au réveil d'ailleurs, il se précipiterait pour se procurer des légumes chez le grossiste. En pratiquant ainsi, rien d'anormal ne sera suspecté dans les cuisines.

Ginny, de son côté, avait passé son temps à recopier le registre reprenant les échanges quotidiens qui étaient faits entre le ministère et ses correspondants. Il s'avérait que le hibou 414 avait été envoyé à Ron. Cela semblait confirmer que Ron n'habitait pas les souterrains. Mais où s'était-il logé ? Et pourquoi le hibou n'était-il pas revenu ?

Drago narra sa rencontre avec Emelinde. Il n'avait malheureusement rien appris de spécial, et ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider la Cracmol, à part espérer que le gouvernement ignore son existence.

-Je comprends sa réticence à se départir de ses Fléreurs, mais j'ai justement entendu dire dans les cuisines que les limiers du gouvernement avaient réussi à retrouver plusieurs sorciers ou Cracmols en détectant leurs animaux magiques de compagnie. Ceux-ci ayant été déclarés, il semble qu'ils sont aisément identifiables. Ils se servent pour ce faire d'une sorte de boussole, qui au lieu d'indiquer le nord indique l'endroit où se trouve l'animal recherché. Il n'est ensuite pas difficile de mettre la main sur le maître !

-C'est diabolique, commenta Neville

Drago se promit de retourner le lendemain voir la jeune femme, et d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

Luna avait passé beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas trouvé trace d'articles récents trahissant la présence de sorciers, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Il y avait bien toujours quelques fuites de gaz douteuses, mais les noms des victimes ne lui évoquaient rien. Elle avait surtout gagné de l'enseignement sur le mode de vie de Moldus.

Ils convinrent en chœur qu'il valait bien mieux être un sorcier qu'un Moldu.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Exploration

CHAPITRE XVII

Ils avaient longuement débattu sur ce en quoi ils se transformeraient.

Certainement plus en les pauvres esclaves de la veille. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à apprendre de sérieux dans les cuisines et savoir que le ministère envoyait des hiboux un peu partout, même à Ron, ce n'était pas très instructif.

Harry eut l'idée d'être une Langue-de-Plomb. La présence de Rickey hier lui avait rappelé l'existence de ces employés œuvrant au Département des mystères. Quel meilleur endroit pour découvrir les secrets du gouvernement.

Ginny voulut franchir toute les étapes en devenant Ombrage. Les autres l'en dissuadèrent. Certes, ils disposaient de toute une mèche de ses cheveux, arrachés lors de l'interaction avec les centaures dans la forêt Magique et ramassée par Hermione. Mais une telle transformation ne devait s'envisager qu'en dernière extrémité. En cas de guerre ouverte par exemple. Et ils imaginaient mal comment neutraliser la vilaine personne sans même faire l'usage d'une baguette. Pour cela, seul Rogue serait capable.

Rogue…ils avaient eu ce dernier au miroir quelques minutes, la veille tard au soir. Il était plus sombre que jamais, et avait justement évoqué la visite De Dolorès et de ses deux sbires, qui étaient naturellement restés et qui étaient sur ses talons.

.

.

.

.

Emelinde lui avait fait bon accueil. Le jeune homme dégageait beaucoup de noblesse et cela la flattait qu'un sorcier de vieille famille lui accorde sa sollicitude. Cependant, elle persistait à renoncer à se séparer de ses deux fidèles compagnons à poils.

De guerre lasse, Drago se lança dans une conversation neutre.

-Est-ce que des sorciers viennent s'habiller ici ?

-Bien sûr. Ils sont bien obligés de se vêtir en Moldu. Il semble que ma condition de sorcière les rassure, ils adorent papoter du monde magique, ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire dans les autres boutiques de la ville...et vous savez bien que ce n'est pas au chemin de Traverse qu'il faut aller pour trouver des habits moldus.

-Ça doit vous permettre d'avoir quelques contacts avec le monde magique…commenta Drago

-Oui, bien entendu. Même si tous ne sont pas si aimables. J'ai souvenir d'un grand sorcier roux très désagréable qui est venu acheter quelques vêtements il y a une semaine. Il m'a tout fait déballer pour ne prendre que deux jeans et trois pulls. Il voulait les marques les plus chères. Il s'était emparé des pulls comme si ce fut la chose la plus précieuse qui soit, en disant : enfin ! Toutes ces années à porter d'infâmes tricots !

Drago devint blême, si toutefois il était encore possible pour lui de l'être d'avantage que d'habitude.

-Ce sorcier…vous connaissez son nom ?

-Je dois avoir son nom sur le carnet de fidélité. Il était venu déjà une fois, acheter un pull et une écharpe fine. Attendez, je vais consulter le registre.

Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir rapidement

-Ron Weasley, annonça-t-elle

-Savez-vous où il réside, s'enquit Drago d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Il n'a pas voulu que je note son adresse. Mais ce n'est pas à Londres en tout cas, car je me souviens qu'il s'était déclaré heureux d'habiter un endroit tranquille, loin du tintamarre et de la pollution de la capitale, et qu'il ne venait par ici que par obligation, pour se rendre au ministère.

Drago était plongé dans de profondes réflexions lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta. L'héritier des Malfoy eut tout juste le temps de se dissimuler dans la cabine d'essayage, invisible depuis la vitrine, avant que deux hommes n'entrèrent dans la boutique. Ils étaient vêtus de costumes sombres, semblable au sien. Il reconnut avec effroi Goyle et Jugson, les deux Mangemorts récupérés par le gouvernement et qui avaient accompagné Ombrage lors de sa seconde visite au sein de la communauté Poudlard.

-Emelinde Burton-Jack ? attaqua l'un des homme, sans ambages.

-Oui, reconnut la femme qui voyait plutôt en ses visiteurs des agents de l'administration fiscale moldue. Elle avait tardé à rentrer sa déclaration d'impôt cette année, et elle s'attendait à des répercussions du genre.

-Vous allez nous suivre tranquillement, sans faire de vagues, ordonna l'autre.

-Tout de suite, mais…qui êtes-vous donc ?

-Brigade inquisitoriale de l'Ordre du Corbeau. Pas un sorcier, fut-il Moldu, ne doit demeurer en dehors d'une communauté magique. Nous allons vous conduire au sein d'une communauté où vous serez avec des gens…de votre condition, indiqua Jugson.

-Et vous emmenez vos Fléreurs avec vous, commanda Goyle. L'ordre vaut aussi pour toutes les créatures magiques.

-On peut les remercier d'ailleurs : c'est grâce à eux que l'on vous a identifiée.

Drago, par la fente du rideau de la cabine, vit la pauvre sorcière s'emparer d'un chat à chaque bras. Il avait prévu un évènement de ce genre, mais pas aussi rapidement ! Il brulait d'intervenir, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre au péril la mission du groupe.

Demeuré seul dans la boutique, il se rasséréna. Ils allaient certainement l'expédier à Poudlard, dans ce fameux camp qu'avait évoqué Rogue. Ce ne serait certainement pas rose pour elle, mais ils ne la tueraient pas dans l'immédiat, puisqu'il semble qu'ils avaient besoin de main d'œuvre pour fabriquer des potions et des armes.

Sachant que la boutique ne verrait pas de sitôt sa propriétaire, il prit quelques vêtements pour Neville, Harry et lui-même, puis referma soigneusement la boutique à clé, et baissa les volets.

.

.

.

.

Harry et Ginny franchirent une nouvelle fois le portail, et descendirent dans les souterrains, cette fois-ci avec un meilleur statut et équipés des baguettes des Aurors qu'ils remplaçaient.

Vêtus des robes violettes caractéristiques, sous l'identité des frères Beurkes, ils pouvaient aller librement dans la ville, sans qu'on y trouve malice. Les deux larrons traînaient souvent dans les offices, pour y boire en cachette de l'hydromel et vider les fonds de casserole, Kreattur avait pu leur subtiliser une infime partie de leur chevelure. Harry songea combien l'aide de l'elfe était précieuse. Comme Celle de Dobby l'avait été précédemment. Hermione avait finalement raison de monter au créneau pour défendre l'intégrité de ces créatures et les libérer du servage. Quoi qu'à présent, c'étaient les Nés-Moldus qui avaient vraiment besoin d'assistance. Au cours de leur déambulation, ils pouvaient en voir certains, misérablement vêtus, le cou entouré des flammes bleues caractéristiques. En pointant leur baguette sur eux et en formulant un sort simple, ils pouvaient savoir le nom de leur maître. C'était généralement le ministère, mais parfois d'autres noms de sorciers fusaient.

A un moment, ils reconnurent en la personne d'un homme maigre et voûté, un commerçant de l'impasse des Tisseurs. C'était celui qui lui avait vendu Hedwige. Lorsqu'ils pointèrent leur baguette vers lui, ils entendirent distinctement prononcer dans leur tête le nom de Dolores Ombrage.

En le menaçant avec la baguette, pour faire bonne mesure dans la ruelle bondée, Harry lui ordonna de les suivre – ou plutôt les précéder – sans faire d'histoires.

L'homme, manifestement terrorisé, obéit.

-Il nous faut discuter dans un endroit retiré, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, chuchota Ginny.

Théodore Plash les mena dans une taverne troglodyte sombre et crasseuse, et choisit une table à coin reculé, terriblement sombre.

-Nous sommes en mission spéciale, annonça Harry. Ne craigniez rien, nous sommes de votre bord. Pour faire cesser tout cela, nous devons comprendre. Il nous faut tout saisir du fonctionnement du ministère, pour pouvoir le gangrener de l'intérieur. Il est en effet impensable de nous livrer à une guerre classique.

-Mais, d'où venez-vous, répondit le sorcier effaré. Tout le monde sait que…

-Non, pas tout le monde, coupa Ginny. Nous venons de Poudlard.

-Mais, il n'y a pas moyen de sortir de là. Ils en ont fait une sorte de bagne. Ombrage s'en est encore ventée hier soir.

-Eh bien, il faut croire qu'elle a tort, lança Ginny d'un ton narquois.

-Peu, importe ! Nous sommes là et devons comprendre.

-Que vous faut-il savoir ?

-Quels sont les plans d'Ombrage ? On devine qu'elle recherche la suprématie des Sangs-Purs. Mais comment envisage-t-elle de s'y prendre ? Quels sont ses alliés ? Il semble que beaucoup d'anciens Mangemorts aient été réhabilités.

-Un certain Ordre du Corbeau a été créé. Ses membres sont d'anciens Mangemort, des Aurors, des aventuriers. Ils doivent passer des épreuves de sélections drastiques. Ils sont sans pitié. Ils sont chargés d'éradiquer tout sorcier qui ne soit pas de sang pur, à commencer par les Nés-Moldus.

-Eradiquer ? répéta Harry, qui craignait d'avoir trop bien compris.

-Exactement ! Certains sont morts sous la torture, pour leur faire avouer où se terrait leur famille moldue. D'autres sont expédiés chez…vous à Poudlard, ou réduits en esclavage comme moi. Comme famille témoin de mes capacités de sorcier, il n'y a que ma sœur. Comme j'ignore moi-même où elle se cache, ils n'ont pas pu obtenir de renseignements à ce sujet, même sous la torture et sous Véritaserum. Ils ne veulent pas laisser derrière eux la moindre trace de l'existence des sorciers. En second plan, ils envisagent de s'attaquer aux Sang-Mêlés. Mais comme la communauté de Sang-Pur est assez réduite, ils veulent d'abord obtenir des naissances de bon ton, et en attendant, ils se bornent à les cantonner à des fonctions subalternes, à interdire les unions entre tout ce qui n'est pas de pur sang, et à vous en envoyer comme main d'œuvre.

L'homme avala cul sec sa seconde Bièraubeurre. Un tel luxe lui était interdit depuis qu'il avait été mis en esclavage. Il devait se contenter d'un peu d'eau et des maigres restes des repas de la terrible inquisitrice, à partager avec un autre esclave humain et deux elfes de maison. Ombrage mangeait chichement, et n'avait pas pour principe de régaler ses invités. Son seul luxe était de délicieux cookies à l'heure du thé, desquels elle ne laissait pas la moindre miette. Pour avoir été pris en train d'en subtiliser un dans la boite en fer blanc décorée de chatons, il avait subi le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce que son cœur ait failli lâcher.

-En outre, elle a fait enlever deux enfants sorciers Né-Moldus de onze ans, qui étaient en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Elle les a confié au mage Things à qui elle ordonné d'utiliser « toutes méthodes nécessaires » pour parvenir à comprendre pourquoi de temps en temps, des sorciers naissent dans des familles de Moldus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il y a forcément un gène de sorcier dans la famille d'un Né-Moldu, qui a sauté plusieurs générations.

-Sans doutes, approuva l'homme. C'est certainement comme cela que ça se passe, mais Ombrage veut des certitudes. Et elle a remonté la généalogie de certains Né-Sorciers, il n'y a rien de magique à y trouver. Dans mon propre cas, par exemple, je ne parviens pas à me trouver un ancêtre sorcier, du plus loin que j'essaie de remonter. Je l'ai entendue dire à d'autres sorciers qu'on les appelait Mutmags du temps de Salazar Serpentard, et que cela signifiait mutant et magicien. Mais c'est quoi, un mutant ?

-Et il y a le fait que les Nés-Moldus sont souvent très brillants en magie.

-Et le ministre de la magie ? s'enquit Harry.

-Pius Thicknesse était sous Imperium du temps de Voldemort. Mais à présent, il a repris la fonction de Ministre de la Magie. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait plus consciemment qu'avant. Il semble toujours être une marionnette, je ne sais pas qui tire les ficelles. Il se montre peu. On voit bien d'avantage son bras droit, Ombrage. D'ailleurs, il est même absent lors de la plupart des diners officiels. C'est Ombrage qui le représente.

Plash mit fin à la discussion en indiquant qu'il avait largement dépassé le laps de temps imparti pour effectuer les courses, tâche dont il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas acquitté, et qu'il serait sévèrement puni.

Les deux faux Aurors laissèrent à contrecœur le malheureux aller vers son triste destin, non sans avoir pris la précaution d'effacer en lui le souvenir de leur entrevue. Harry implanta le faux-souvenir d'une agression par un personnage encapuchonné, suivie du vol du panier de course. Ombrage, en bon Legilimens, ne manquerait pas de trouver la scène en fouillant l'esprit du pauvre sorcier, ce qui le disculperait.

.

.

.

A l'heure du bilan, attablés autour d'un énorme spaghetti bolognaise, les membres du petit groupe faisaient ensemble, comme de coutume, le bilan de la journée.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, conclut Harry, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de me retrouver dans un monde sans Voldemort. J'ai presque la sensation que d'une minute à l'autre, nous allons voir ressurgir dans le ciel la fameuse marque…

-Grâce à Emelinde, on sait déjà que Ron ne réside pas à Londres, commenta Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleure des nouvelles, gémit Neville. Le Royaume Uni, c'est grand. Autant chercher dans une botte de foin.

-Lorsqu'on recherche quelqu'un, il faut rechercher le souvenir qui le relie à un lieu, intervint Luna.

-Que veux-tu dire, Luna ? fit Drago, surpris de voir sa compagne intervenir dans la discussion.

-Eh bien, on ne va jamais quelque part par hasard, expliqua la jeune sorcière de sa douce voix cristalline. Si Ron vit à l'écart, il a forcément choisi une résidence qui lui évoque quelque chose.

-Mmmh, tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Harry. Mais vu qu'il semble que notre « ami » nous ait caché pas mal de choses, qu'est ce qui pourrait évoquer quelque chose pour lui ?

-Le Terrier est rasé, Square Grimault sert de dépôt pour les sorciers à transférer vers Poudlard…, réfléchit tout haut Ginny

-Et puis, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se planquer dans un lieu qui nous évoquerait quelque chose à nous aussi, commenta Harry.

-Cela peut être un logement que lui aurait octroyé le gouvernement, suggéra Neville.

-Il semble que Weasley ne supporte plus sa pauvreté pathologique, ronronna Drago en ignorant superbement les regards furieux de Ginny. Il aurait développé des goûts de luxe, et il me semble juste qu'il se choisisse une belle bâtisse pour bien marquer le tour de roue.

-Des habitations de prestige, le gouvernement en a toujours eu des tas. Sans compter les biens des anciens Mangemort, mis sous séquestre, rappela Harry

-Comme mon manoir ! lança Drago, qui avait perdu son sourire narquois

-Comme ton manoir, oui, affirma sèchement Ginny, pour rappeler à l'impudent garçon qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas plus de propriété que les Weasley.

Severus apparut au miroir et vint interrompre les débats. Il couta attentivement le rapport du jour, avant de s'inquiéter ouvertement du fait que les sbires d'Ombrage commençaient à établir un relevé précis de tout ce qui était vivant à Poudlard, avec nom, prénom, fonction et statut. Ils n'allaient bientôt plus pouvoir revenir, et s'ils revenaient, leurs possibilités de repartir devenaient aléatoires. Il fallait faire des choix, en tenant compte du fait qu'Ombrage connaissait au moins la présence d'Harry et de Drago et les avaient même vus en personne. Comment expliquer leur disparition ?

Harry lui rappela alors que le temps pressait, qu'il était le seul Animagus capable de les assister, rappela l'idée de pénétrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait y avoir une infime chance que Ron l'occupe.

Rogue répliqua qu'avec cinq membres de l'Ordre du Corbeau – car un trio supplémentaire, avait rejoint ce jour les deux premiers, et trois Aurors dormant presque au pied de sa porte, l'entreprise était difficile.

Enervé, Harry lui rappela qu'ils avaient surmonté des situations bien plus inextricables.

-Au prix d'importantes pertes, répliqua Rogue. Je vous rappelle que cette fois, nous ne sommes plus en camps retranché à Poudlard, mais bel et bien prisonniers !

Il ajouta, piqué au vif :

-Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire !


	18. Chapitre 18 - Retour

CHAPITRE XVIII

Severus Rogue, qui accueillait comme à son accoutumée l'arrivée des nouveaux migrants forcés, tendit la main pour aider la passagère d'une petite barque qui venait d'accoster. Les agents du gouvernement ne s'embarrassaient plus d'accompagner leurs victimes. Ils les plaçaient à un bout du lac dans des barques magiques qui parvenaient à Poudlard, puis revenaient toutes seules au point d'origine. Les mains des nouveaux arrivants étaient entravées durant le voyage, ce qui faisait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient l'idée de faire un plongeon.

Il y avait des sorciers jugés inaptes ou renégats, des Nés-Moldus et même des Moldus terrorisés. Ces derniers étaient apparentés à un sorcier. Par conséquent, ils avaient une vague notion du monde magique et de ce dont pouvait être capables les sorciers, mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce qu'était vraiment un monde de sorcier. Effrayés et émerveillés à la fois, ils déchantaient rapidement car ils prenaient conscience de leur capacité amoindrie. Généralement, ils étaient mis aux potions, à la culture et à l'élevage. Des champs s'étendaient à présent à perte de vue. Sur des pâturages s'ébattaient des moutons à cinq pattes, dont une variété de Pink Ship qui donnait de la laine à la senteur de rose, des chèvres-moumoute avec les poils desquelles on fabriquait de magnifiques pulls et plaids, ainsi que quelques vaches laitières, ces dernières ressemblant tout à fait aux vaches standard à part leur couleur. Un sorcier agriculteur qui s'était promené en pays moldu avait en effet vu sur des paquets de tablettes de chocolat une vache lilas. Séduit, il avait décidé d'enchanter ses vaches pour en faire des violettes, des voisins lui ont demandé d'en faire autant et depuis, la descendance de ces animaux avaient cette couleur.

-Emelinde Burton-Jack, se présenta-t-elle. Vous êtes le maître de ces lieux ?

Rogue éprouva un léger trouble qui s'empressa d'annihiler. La femme était belle, dégageait un parfum envoutant. Son corsage légèrement dégrafé laissait apparaitre un début de poitrine fort prometteur. Il s'en voulut terriblement de nourrir des pensées coupables alors qu'Hermione était on ne savait-où, certainement en grand péril, et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de la sauver.

-En effet, dit-il d'un ton abrupt. Bienvenue au bagne Poudlard, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Les deux Fléreurs suivirent docilement leur maîtresse.

-Le gouvernement nous a obligés d'établir un camp retranché pour les Nés-Moldus et les Réprouvés, expliqua-t-il. Un baraquement pour les hommes, un pour les femmes. Ils semblent craindre toute union et le fruit qui pourrait s'en produire.

Avant d'ajouter :

-Ils vont vous marquer au bras. Je suis désolé. Toute révolte est inutile. Croyiez bien que nous n'envisageons pas de laisser les choses continuer à se produire ainsi, mais pour l'instant nous sommes impuissants et véritablement prisonniers

-Mais, que songez-vous faire, dans ce cas, demanda la femme, effrayée.

-Croyez-moi, moins vous en saurez, mieux cela vaudra pour nous tous, coupa Severus d'un ton lugubre, avant d'ajouter :

-Vous ne serez pas autorisée à conserver vos animaux de compagnie. Je vous propose d'en prendre soin personnellement, si vous le souhaitez.

-Le cœur brisé, Emelinde y consentit. Deux hommes en noir vinrent s'emparer d'elle pour l'emmener au campement dont l'enceinte magique avait été déjà élevée. A l'intérieur, de nombreux sorciers s'activaient à construire les baraquements, et une aile était déjà terminée, aussi bien du côté des hommes que des femmes, permettant aux reclus d'y loger.

Severus regarda le groupe s'éloigner, pris de nausée. Pourquoi fallait-il que la plupart du temps dans sa vie il soit obligé d'assister à l'insoutenable et de laisser faire, au prétexte que plus tard peut-être, il y aurait moyen d'intervenir. Combien de fois il avait dû, non seulement être le spectateur, mais aussi l'acteur de l'indicible sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pour ne pas dévoiler son rôle d'espion, il avait dû tuer, torturer, violer. Et à présent, il assistait, une fois de plus impuissant, à l'élaboration d'un camp de concentration géant. Et cette fois, Dumbledore n'était plus à pour l'aider. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard avaient déserté leur portrait. Était-ce parce que le lieu avait perdu son statut d'école officielle du monde magique ? Même les fantômes avaient disparu, sauf Mimi Geignarde.

Les deux Fléreurs le suivirent comme s'ils le reconnaissaient comme son nouveau maître. Avec Pattenrond, celui lui faisait trois fidèles compagnons qui viendraient ronronner tous les soirs dans son lit, à ses pieds

.

.

.

Harry était cette fois accompagné de Neville, qui n'en pouvait plus de demeurer enfermé dans l'appartement. Le chemin qui menait au ministère avait été éprouvant, car le jeune sorcier s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres pour observer l'étrange monde des Moldus. Il avait failli se faire écraser trois fois par une voiture. Il détaillait attentivement ce qu'il y avait dans les boutiques à travers les vitrines, repérait un objet et voulait absolument rentrer pour l'acheter, surtout s'il avait vu celui-ci en réclame à la télévision. Lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus près du ministère, Harry était fou de rage.

-Plus jamais je sors avec toi chez les Moldus, gronda-t-il. En tout cas, pas avant que tu ne prennes des cours particuliers d'histoire des Moldus !

Neville baissa la tête d'un air confus comme du temps où il venait de faire exploser un chaudron au cours de potion.

Harry lui tendit la fiole de Polynectar. Les frères Beurkes servaient à nouveau de modèle. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une couverture d'Auror pour pouvoir circuler un peu partout et glaner des informations intéressantes. Neville voulait pouvoir pénétrer dans l'un des cubes-bureau. Les rapports qui y étaient rédigés devaient être intéressants. Mais Harry était moins enthousiaste, et pensait qu'étaient consignés des faits banals. Il lui paraissait d'ailleurs inutile de continuer à observer les gens de la ville. Les décisions se prenaient au ministère même, et c'est là qu'il fallait se trouver.

-Mais tout Auror peut-il pénétrer au sein du ministère, sans avoir de mission précise ? s'inquiéta Neville.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait impossible, répondit le Survivant. Rappelle-toi qu'ils ont renouvelé les effectifs parmi les Aurors. En outre, Ginny et moi sommes passés avant-hier, sous la forme d'une simple employée crackmol et d'un livreur de légumes !

-Bon, on tente le coup, glissa Neville, peu convaincu.

Comme prédit par Harry, ils franchirent le portique sans la moindre difficulté.

-On va voir si c'est aussi facile de pénétrer dans certains départements. J'ai eu accès aux cuisines, mais il y avait une barrière magique interdisant l'accès au reste de la résidence du ministre de la Magie. Ginny a pu pénétrer dans le département de la communication. Maintenant, le plus intéressant serait de pouvoir rentrer dans le département des mystères ou celui de la justice magique !

-Oui, si on pouvait aller dans la Salle du temps, prendre un Retourneur. Cet objet nous a été bien utile à plusieurs reprises.

Harry haussa les épaules. Son compagnon avait vraiment une manie des gadgets ! Ce qu'il fallait, c'était des informations qui permette de contrecarrer l'action d'Ombrage, savoir ou se terrait Ron, et surtout, qui tirait les ficelles en arrière-plan. La Grande Inquisitrice avait toujours été une exécutante. Le ministre était un pantin. Quelqu'un d'autre menait la barque. Mais qui ?

Le choix fut posé par un tireur d'élite de baguette magique, membre de la Brigade de police magique. Il était revêtu d'une robe noire arborant un grand V rouge.

-Dites, vous deux, si vous n'êtes pas en mission, il faudrait que vous alliez faire un remplacement dans les geôles du Magenmagot. Les deux gardes en fonction ont été mobilisés pour escorter un prisonnier dangereux. C'est l'affaire de quelques heures.

Les deux faux Aurors acceptèrent – ils n'avaient pas le choix – et ils reçurent leur badge d'accès aux geôles.

Seulement, ils ne savaient pas où ça se trouvait. Ils s'éloignèrent en faisant mine de savoir où ils allaient, lorsque le tireur d'élite les rappela :

-Eh ! Vous êtes complètement crétins ou quoi ? C'est tout de suite qu'il faut y aller !

Et ce disant, il désignait une tour sombre, un peu à l'écart des autres.

.

.

.

Conformément au plan, Séverus s'envola sur son balai pour constater par voie aérienne la progression de la construction du camp des Réprouvés. Il était encadré de deux membres de l'Ordre du Corbeau.

Lorsque soudain, il perdit contrôle de son balai, lequel vint percuter l'un des lourds murs de pierre du baraquement des femmes.

Severus vola dans les airs et disparut derrière la construction.

Une foule affolée accourut pour prêter assistance à leur chef, étendu inanimé.

Un médicomage écarta les sorciers agglutinés autour du corps inerte et par un Levicorpus, mena Rogue tout droit à l'infirmerie. Il s'enferma avec lui dans une chambre isolée, et n'en ressortit qu'une longue heure plus tard.

-Fractures multiples. Quelqu'un a lancé au Maître un sort de Stupéfixion, ce qui lui a fait perdre tout contrôle de son balai. Son cas est critique. Toute visite est strictement interdite !

.

.

.

La prison se composait d'une série de petites cellules moyenâgeuses de 5 mètres en moyenne. Elles étaient taillées dans la roche et fermée d'une grille. Pour tout mobilier, il y avait de la paille douteuse au sol, un seau d'aisance et un pichet d'eau. Les prisonniers étaient parfois reclus par deux, voire trois.

L'un d'entre eux attira l'attention d'Harry. Les poings enserrant les barreaux, un homme au visage sombre les observait.

Kingsley ! L'ancien Auror était difficilement reconnaissable, tellement il avait maigri, en outre, une épaisse toison de cheveux gris set trouvait sur son crane d'ordinaire rasé. Mais comment lui parler devant les autres prisonniers ? Il lança un sort d'insonorisation.

-Kingsley, c'est moi, Harry Potter !

L'intéressé dévisagea le grand homme au visage taillé à la serpe, d'un air incrédule

-Poynectar, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Comment se fait-il que vous êtes ici ?

-Ils m'ont rappelé de Poudlard et jeté directement à Azkaban, sans autre forme de procès. Ensuite, j'ai eu droit à un simulacre du Magenmagot, m'accusant « d'intelligence avec l'ennemi » et de « traitrise». Bien entendu, ils n'ont pas pris soin de préciser qui était l'ennemi et qui j'étais censé avoir trahi. La seule chose qui me fut notifiée, c'est que j'étais condamné à trente ans de prison. Lorsqu'ils ont fermé Azkaban, j'ai été transféré ici.

-Ils sont en train de transformer Poudlard en bagne, il est possible qu'ils vous transfèrent là-bas, glissa Harry

-Du moins, espérons-le, compléta Neville, épouvanté par les conditions de vie des prisonniers

-Vous ont-ils interrogé ?

-Très peu. Je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin dans mon bureau. Vous savez je suppose que le nouveau chef des Aurors est votre ami Ron Weasley…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Je constate que vous ne le saviez pas, dit Kingsley d'une voix lasse.

.

.

.

La nuit tombée, alors convaincu qu'aucun fâcheux n'eut l'idée de venir déranger un accidenté en état critique, Severus s'envola à tire d'aile par la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle il était censé se reposer.

Il traverserait la barrière magique puis, il s'arrêterait à un village proche de Pré-au-Lard où se trouvait un Portoloin. Un second se trouvait à quelques rues de l'appartement de Potter et Cie. Si tout allait bien, il serait chez eux dans l'heure.

L'idée avait été géniale, et il regretta de ne pas l'avoir eue plus tôt. Minerva avait lancé un sort de métamorphose pour changer une chouette en Severus Rogue, assorti d'un sortilège de Levicorpus pour le véritable Severus, dont le corps avait été expulsé derrière le baraquement et donc invisible aux yeux des limiers d'Ombrage le temps qu'il atterrisse doucement à terre.

Un élève complice avait accepté de prendre sa place après avoir avalé du Polynectar et demeurerait couché dans la chambre de l'infirmerie jusqu'à son retour. Pour plus de sécurité, au cas où les hommes d'Ombrage profiteraient de son état pour l'interroger, on l'avait plongé dans un profond coma et retiré ses souvenirs.

Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les jeunes gens. Un bon repas l'attendait, auquel il fit honneur. Affamé, il ne savait plus depuis quand il avait avalé un plat convenable.

Severus s'inquiétait beaucoup du fait que l'ordre du Corbeau inventoriait tout ce qui était vivant dans Poudlard, et que bientôt ils seraient tous sous un total contrôle. Et ne parlons pas du régime de bagnard qu'ils commençaient à imposer aux Nés-Moldus et Réprouvés. Les baraquements étaient déjà peuplés de 45 sorciers et Moldus mâles et de 19 femmes.

Les hommes du gouvernement avaient déjà posé des questions embarrassantes. Ils savaient que le Survivant était à Poudlard et faisait partie des cadres dirigeants. Ils se demandaient où était le garçon, que l'on prétextait toujours à un autre endroit, occupé à telle ou telle tâche. Un élève avait une fois pris du Polynectar et était passé en trombe devant eux, juché sur un balai. « Très occupé, comme je vous l'avais dit » avait commenté brièvement Severus. Le subterfuge ne pouvait cependant continuer, car les membres du sombre ordre allaient finir par exiger de lui parler. Il serait soumis comme de nombreux autres à interrogatoire. Il en allait de même pour Londubat, qu'ils souhaitaient rencontrer pour parler d'étendre encore les récoltes. De fait, la communauté souterraine de Londres ne disposait pas de surfaces cultivables, et Poudlard était destiné à devenir l'un de leurs principaux fournisseurs en denrées alimentaires. Severus avait d'ailleurs noté ce détail comme un talon d'Achille qu'il serait un jour bon d'utiliser. Enfin, comme plusieurs d'entre eux étaient d'anciens Mangemorts, ils souhaitaient s'entretenir avec le fils de Lucius, qu'ils pensaient toujours acquis à la cause du maître-des-Ténèbres. Ca faisait un peu beaucoup de gens qui étaient toujours trop occupés pour être ne fut-ce que visibles !

Les jeunes gens ne pourraient donc pas prolonger encore longtemps leur séjour à Londres, ou alors il leur faudrait y vivre clandestinement. Mais s'ils rentraient, ils n'étaient plus certains de pouvoir sortir un jour…quel dilemme !

Tous étaient en faveur d'un retour à Poudlard. Il leur paraissait cauchemardesque de devoir continuer à vivre chez les Moldus, et ensemble là-bas, ils pourraient être solidaires et trouver une solution.

Il fut décidé que le maître des Potions et de Poudlard irait la nuit même visiter le manoir Malfoy. Dans ses serres, il emporterait l'ordre de mission signé de la main de Drago et dûment cacheté du sceau familial, et essaierait de rapporter autant d'objets magiques que possible, et encore mieux, un elfe de maison.

.

.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette griffe de lion d'eau, petite garce !

Ron, rendu fou furieux après avoir découvert le larcin d'Hermione, s'acharnait sur la malheureuse à grand coups de Doloris et Flagellation.

-Tu envisageais de préparer une potion pour m'empoisonner, hein, allez avoue !

Il s'en prit également à Doxy

-Et toi, tu es complice évidemment !

Hermione regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas pu avoir le temps de dissimuler la griffe avec le reste des ingrédients qui devaient effectivement servir à concocter un poison violent.

C'est la scène qui apparut à l'aigle qui se trouvait devant les grandes baies vitrées hermétiquement closes. Il avait fait le tour, la propriété était bien entretenue, il n'y avait aucun interstice où il pouvait se glisser. Il fallait absolument qu'on lui ouvre de l'intérieur.

Il frappa violement du bec la vitre, avant de se dissimuler derrière un montant en pierre. Son geste eu l'effet attendu : Ron se rua à l'extérieur, par la porte d'entrée, la baguette à la main.

Severus vola en piqué vers l'intérieur. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit dans la maison avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il esquiva brillamment plusieurs sorts impardonnables et parvint sans dommage jusqu'au salon.

Il reprit sa forme originale, en faisant barrage pour protéger la petite forme inanimée. Il tendit le parchemin de Drago à l'elfe en lui ordonnant de lire, tout en brandissant sa baguette qu'il avait pu emmener du fait de son Animagus oiseau de proie.

-Ce cher Rogue, quelle surprise ! Je ne vous attendais plus !

Severus fut un instant décontenancé par l'apparence nouvelle de Ron, et surtout sa voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Stupefix ! lança Rogue

Ron esquiva d'un geste leste le sort en ricanant :

-Raté ! Et c'est quoi, ce sort de fillette ? Nous avons cessé d'être un Mangemort parmi les plus cruels ? C'est cette petite dinde qui a fait de vous un tendron ?

Furieux, Rogue prononça alors le sort qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Que cette ordure se vide donc de son sang !

-Sectumsempra !

Le garçon esquiva une nouvelle fois le sort, mais une partie de son oreille fut touchée, laissant couler une quantité impressionnante de sang par rapport à la minuscule blessure.

-Vous saignez comme le cochon que vous êtes, Weasley !

Ron répliqua en lançant un Doloris, que Severus contra avec un sort du Bouclier. Il fut interpellé par la puissance du sort. Son ancien élève, qui ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs duellistes, semblait avoir développé une force peu commune.

Severus poursuivit cependant sa stratégie d'épuiser son adversaire, en l'incitant à lancer divers sorts qu'il contrait d'un bouclier invisible.

-Avada…

Cette fois, Severus contrattaqua par un maléfice du Feu.

La manche de l'élégante redingote en fine laine de Ron s'enflamma et il lâcha sa baguette.

D'un habile sort d'Attraction, Severus s'empara de l'arme.

-Cette fois, Weasley….

Mais le mauvais garçon se métamorphosa dans l'instant en guêpe et vola jusqu'à la porte d'entrée demeurée ouverte.

-Hermeta ! lança Severus

Mais l'insecte parvint à se glisser en dehors avant que la lourde porte ne se referme avec fracas.

Severus se précipita vers la petite forme allongée et ensanglantée

-Enervatum !

Severus dut reprendre le sort à plusieurs reprises. S'il est surtout destiné à annihiler les effets du sortilège de Stupéfixion, il avait découvert au cours de ses études qu'on pouvait également l'utiliser pour faire reprendre conscience à des personnes évanouies, pourvu de l'articuler d'une façon particulière.

Hermione ouvrit enfin ses yeux

-Severus, oh, par Merlin !

La jeune fille craqua enfin, et fondit en sanglots ininterrompus.

Le maître des Potions exécuta les premiers soins sur la malheureuse dont le corps n'était qu'une plaie.

-Mon amour, je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu rassembles toutes tes forces pour te transformer en colombe. Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard, où je pourrai te soigner. Tu y seras en sécurité, près de moi. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai loin de moi.

-Tu me le jure ? hoqueta Hermione

-Je t'en fais le serment, ma colombe. A présent, transforme-toi. Weasley a surement filé au ministère pour chercher du renfort.

Hermione, au prix d'un effort surhumain, parvint à se transformer en volatile.

Severus s'adressa à l'elfe, qu'il libera de son collier d'entrave

-Tu as pu lire qui est ton nouveau Maître et tu peux maintenant le localiser. Il souhaite que tu lui rapporte le Facilitateur de son père, ainsi que tout objet magique qui pourrait être utile au quotidien ou à la défense. Tu l'avertiras en outre que je rentre à Poudlard avec Hermione.

Ensuite, il s'envola, Hermione à demi-consciente accrochée à son dos.

.

.

.

En fin de soirée, dans l'appartement, on fit le bilan comme d'habitude, mais en outre il convenait de prendre une importante décision.

A l'occasion d'une courte cession au miroir, Severus leur avait signifié qu'en tant que chef de communauté, il pourrait exiger d'eux qu'ils reviennent tous. A présent qu'ils disposaient du concours de Kreattur et de Doxy, ils avaient suffisamment d'espions, capable même de chaparder un objet ou l'autre. Il rappela en outre qu'Harry, Neville et Drago étaient censés être à Poudlard. En tout cas, il fallait qu'ils se décident cette nuit, car Severus avait appris de la bouche même de Mac Conagall que les agents de l'Ordre du Corbeau projetaient de plonger le calamar géant - jugé dangereux - en dormition.

Une heure plus tard, les valises étaient bouclées. Ils voyageraient de nuit. Il n'y avait pas eu moyen d'expliquer à Neville qu'il valait mieux alléger son énorme baluchon. Il ne pouvait se résigner à partir sans par exemple un jeu électronique de poche qu'il se promettait d'enchanter pour ne pas devoir user de pile, une dizaine de stylo à bille et l'un à plume, un ouvre-bouteille, un canard de bain ou encore une pendule en forme de Big-Ben qui annonçait l'heure par un nombre équivalent de coups de gong.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Epousailles en vue

CHAPITRE XIX

Tous avaient repris un rythme de vie soutenu au sein de la communauté, et l'on voyait à peine les mois défiler. Pour amadouer le ministère et éviter l'arrivée de nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du Corbeau, Severus adoptait une attitude coopérative, voire soumise.

Il avait fait étendre l'agriculture afin que la ville souterraine dépende presque entièrement de Poudlarville pour se nourrir. Drago avait initié une conserverie où l'on conditionnait le poisson pêché dans le lac. Luna y avait développé à force d'hybridation une espèce de petits poissons proches de la sardine, mais équipés d'un unique œil, au bout d'une antenne. On baptisa ce poisson à la chair savoureuse et très prolifique le « Lunafish ».

Une usine de tissage avait été créée par Minerva, et on y fabriquait de magnifiques tartans avec les poils de chèvres-moumoute et de la laine de moutons à cinq pattes.

On élevait des chèvres, des poulets, des dindes, des lapins.

Neville avait créé un magnifique verger composé de mille arbres multifruits. Le génial botaniste avait en effet jugé utile de créer une variété de fruitiers qui offrait à la fois des pommes, des poires, des pêches et des prunes, et cela à toute saison. Les poires et les pêches excédentaires étaient traitées en sirop. On faisait aussi de la confiture. Il avait aussi développé dans le lac la Bulbite Acqueuse, une algue qui avait la consistance et le goût du chou.

Ils disposaient également d'un moulin pour fabriquer de la farine et disposer de pain en suffisance.

Les denrées étaient expédiées au gouvernement via le Poudlard-express, reconverti en train à marchandise.

La main d'œuvre avait été presque exclusivement déléguée à la construction de bâtiments d'utilité publique. Les conditions de logement demeuraient encore précaires. Le château comme la plupart des maisons de Pré-au-Lard étaient loin d'être encore complétement restaurées.

La vie aurait presque été agréable s'il n'y avait pas cet infâme camp retranché dans le parc, où étaient consignés des Nés-Moldus et autres humains jugés criminels ou indésirables par le gouvernement. Marqués au fer rouge, le cou enserré par un collier d'entrave, ils devaient travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Severus ni aucun autre citoyen libre ne parvenait pas à mettre un pied dans le camp, exclusivement gardé par des membres de l'Ordre du Corbeau et quelques Aurors. Il avait toutefois accès aux registres, et savait que le camp contenait 95 prisonniers. Parmi eux, des Moldus, ce qui étaient strictement contraire aux règles magiques. Ombrage, à l'occasion de l'une de ses visites de « courtoisie » comme elle disait, avait tranché net à ce sujet : c'était cela ou l'exécution pure et simple. Elle balaya aussi la suggestion de soumettre les familles moldues ayant eu un contact avec un sorcier au sortilège d'amnésie. Le but non avoué était de faire pression sur les Nés-Moldus en détenant des membres de leur famille, ainsi que sur tout sorcier dont la compagne ou le compagnon était Moldu.

Severus regrettait aussi qu'Hermione doive vivre en recluse dans ses appartements et ne pouvait respirer l'air pur que sous forme de colombe. Cependant, de temps en temps ils partaient passer deux jours à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, dans les Cornouailles. Bill et Fleur, qui n'avaient plus accès à leur maison, étaient ravis que quelqu'un puisse encore en profiter de temps en temps et veiller accessoirement à son entretien minimum.

Le reste du temps, Hermione lisait, préparait des potions savantes et recevait la visite de ses amis qui avaient été mis dans la confidence. Elle était restée très affaiblie par les mauvais traitements subis, et devait chaque matin avaler une potion régénératrice.

.

.

.

Il intima, à Ginny, décomposée, et à Harry de venir dans son bureau.

-Séchez vos larmes, miss Weasley. Vous faites triste figure depuis des jours et vous négligez vos tâches ! Croyez-vous que les toitures vont se faire toutes seules ?

-Je ne veux pas me marier ! s'écria-t-elle. Enfin, pas avec un autre que Harry, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

-Moi non plus…car, comme vous le savez…j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, une personne qui malheureusement est loin de rentrer dans les critères du ministère….

Les deux jeunes gens attendirent la suite. D'accord, il était dans le même cas qu'eux, mais que proposait-il ?

-Je pourrais vous épouser, Miss Weasley…offrit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

La concernée fit un bond en arrière, ouvrant des yeux d'effraie.

-J'ai dit « vous épouser ». Je ne vous toucherai pas, et vous serez libre d'aller et venir. Quant à l'enfant que nous sommes censés avoir « ensemble », je laisse le soin à Monsieur Potter de bien faire les choses…je ne voudrais pas être sanctionné si ma chère et tendre épouse ne produisait pas un héritier dans les temps impartis, dit-il sarcastique.

Le jeune couple s'adressa un regard entendu.

-Ceci, c'est évidement si nous sommes amenés à l'extrême. Il reste un mois avant la date limite pour les mariages. On ne sait jamais, une solution pourrait se dessiner avant. Bien entendu, nous attendrons la date limite pour nous exécuter. Ceci pour notre confort à tous les deux, mais aussi pour reculer le laps de temps dans lequel vous devrez tomber enceinte. Vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de profiter un peu de vous deux avant d'avoir une charge parentale en plus sur le dos…

-L'enfant qui éventuellement…amorça Harry

-Officiellement, sera le mien. Il va de soi que nous régulariserons la situation aussi rapidement que possible.

Harry et sa compagne demeurèrent un long moment silencieux, tandis que Severus s'absorbait dans la lecture de parchemins. La proposition était surprenante. Ginny allait épouser son professeur de potion, qu'il y a très peu de temps encore elle traitait de chauve-souris graisseuse. Mais elle devait reconnaitre que l'homme avait du style, du charme même, surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à sourire. Ses longs et épais cheveux noirs brillaient de santé et non parce qu'ils étaient huileux. En outre, étrangement, sa peau ivoire avait pris une teinte humaine, presque bronzée même. Etaient-ce le fruit de leurs escapades à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à Hermione et à lui ? Et de toute façon, s'était un mariage blanc. Purement administratif.

-C'est la meilleure solution pour Hermione. Vous êtes son amie. Potter est mon bras droit…votre fréquente présence à tous les deux dans mes appartements, même si elle ne m'enchante guère, se justifiera aisément.

-Justement…en avez-vous parlé à Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Pas encore. J'attendais d'avoir votre avis sur la question. Je la vois mal supporter de me voir épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Je la devine très inquiète à ce sujet. Et je ne peux me permettre de me soustraire à cette loi et devenir un fuyard, comme nous l'avions un moment envisagé. Je dois être là pour Poudlardville.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Rogue était un excellent chef, et la ville avait besoin de lui. Ils acceptèrent en cœur.

-Laissez-moi exprimer ma gratitude pour votre proposition, dit Harry. Rien ne vous obligeait à…

-Non, rien en effet, coupa sèchement Severus. Il avait encore du mal avec les manifestations sentimentales. Du moins, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que sa compagne.

-D'autres couples forment moins de problèmes, puisqu'ils ont des sentiments réciproques et sont tous deux de sang pur, poursuivit le maître de Poudlard d'une voix neutre. Bien entendu, je leur ai conseillé de profiter de leur jeunesse et de ne contracter mariage qu'au dernier moment. Je pense par exemple à Mr Malfoy et Miss Lovegood et…à ma grande surprise, leurs parents : Narcissa et Xenophillius. Comme nous aurons fréquemment besoin de leurs services au château, je souhaite qu'ils soient logés tous ensemble dans l'une des maisons du parc. Celle de trois chambres, avec l'atelier contigu est parfaite. Mr Lovegood, assisté de son épouse, de sa fille et de Monsieur Crivey éditeront la nouvelle version du Chicaneur. Narcissa en outre assurera la charge de professeur de défense contre le mal. Je crains que les célibataires doivent continuer à dormir en dortoir ou à se partager des maisons. Les réparations dans le village avancent très peu. Trop de sorciers sans baguettes…

-Si l'on pouvait remettre la main sur Ollivander, soupira Harry.

-Oui, c'est quand même incroyable qu'il n'y ait pas un seul fabriquant de baguette magique dans tous le lot, commenta Ginny

-Réquisitionnés tous par le ministère, même ceux qui ne sont pas de sang-pur, expliqua Severus. C'est une mesure évidente, et cela m'a été confirmé par Rita. Il est fort probable qu'ils aient mis la main sur Garrick et son fils, qui était Langue-de-Plomb à l'origine et qu'il venait à peine de former.

-On pourrait leur apprendre la magie sans baguette…suggéra Harry

-On va devoir, car tous ces sorciers ravalés au rang de Crackmols, c'est insupportable ! Mais je vous avertis : l'apprentissage met des années et peu y parviennent ! lança Severus.

C'était tellement rare que, sauf preuve du contraire, lui seul à présent que Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor n'étaient plus de ce monde, maitrisait la magie sans baguette. Ce serait lui qui aurait donc la charge de leur enseigner cette discipline difficile et totalement inhabituelle pour un sorcier. Lui qui avait juré qu'il cesserait enfin l'enseignement !

Rogue poussa un long soupir et invita les jeunes gens à s'assoir devant son bureau, et à prendre de quoi écrire.

-Je vous charge de l'organisation de l'installation de ces nouveaux couples. Prenez-donc des notes, je n'aimerais pas à avoir me répéter. Je pense, Miss Weasley, que vous gagneriez à demander l'aide de votre maman, notamment en ce qui concerne l'aménagement des maisons dans le parc et de celles de Pré-au-Lard. Vous dresserez un registre précis des couples et des avoirs qui leur auront été octroyés. Les couples avec enfants et les futurs mariés passent en priorité. Je dois savoir dès maintenant quelles sont les intentions de chacun des sorciers concernés par la mesure. Nous aurons sans doute d'autres mariages blancs à organiser. Il faudra tenir un registre spécial et secret, notamment en ce qui concerne les naissances suite à ces unions : il faut que les enfants puissent être un jour reconnus par leur véritable père…

-On peut déjà inscrire Neville Londubat et Pansy Parkinson, dit Ginny, ravie de la tâche qui lui avait été octroyée, et qui savait que Molly serait aux anges de pouvoir l'assister.

-Décidément, commenta Severus un sourcil levé, des couples parmi les plus hétéroclites se forment…

-Oui, apparemment la haine n'est pas si éloignée de l'amour, répliqua Ginny en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Un instant choqué par tant de familiarité, Severus pris le parti d'en sourire. Après tout, il avait passé un vingtaine d'années à dissimuler farouchement ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, en mémoire de Lili. Pour Hermione, il avait décidé d'enfin le montrer. Et au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable de justement se montrer…agréable.

-Pansy s'est découvert une passion pour la botanique, et ma foi, il semblerait qu'elle ait de grandes capacités. C'est en aidant Neville dans les serres que…la magie s'est faite…

Il devait reconnaitre que son ancien élève, le gros balourd qui ne manquait pas de faire exploser un chaudron pratiquement à chaque cours, qui frisait le niveau d'un Crackmol les premières années scolaires, était devenu un grand jeune homme courageux dont l'ingéniosité et les talents de botaniste permettaient à toute la collectivité de se nourrir. Quant à Parkinson, s'était une élève douée. Sa méchanceté naturelle s'était peut-être évaporée, finalement. C'était fou ce qu'une guerre pouvait changer les gens !

-Puisqu'ils sont tous les deux à la serre, peuvent-ils avoir la petite maison contiguë ?

Le chef de communauté donna son accord, en souhaitant qu'ils s'installent dès que possible. Il voulait placer autant de gens que possible pour voir plus clair quant aux restants.

Il fut encore question de Lee Jordan, qui animait comme avant la radio Poterveille et de Alicia Spinnet, de Ritchie Coote, ancien batteur et appartenant dans l'équipe de réparation volante et de Katie Bell, d'Olivier Dubois et Leanne Blade. De Terry Boot et Vicky Frobisher. Des sœurs Patil avec les jumeaux Ted et Red Buxus, deux jeunes médicomages stagiaires envoyés par Sainte-Mangouste après la guerre pour s'occuper des blessés de Poudlard. De Marcus Belby dont l'oncle, Damoclès, est le célèbre inventeur de la potion Tue-loup et Lavande Brown. De Marcus Flint, ancien capitaine des Serpentard en Quidditch et participant à la brigade volante de reconstruction et Daphné Greengrass, une amie de Pansy Parkinson, de Rosmerta Goldbrinner, patronne des Trois Balais et le très heureux Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley et Audrey Blueberry, une de ses anciennes collègue ayant fui le ministère car elle ne souhaitait pas vivre dans le village souterrain…et encore bien d'autres.

Se posa aussi la question pour George Weasley qui sortait avec la poursuiveuse Angelina Johnson, cette dernière étant de Sang-Mêlé, ce sur quoi Rogue avait répliqué qu'il appartenait aux couples mixtes de se débrouiller pour trouver une solution, qu'il avait déjà été assez bon pour donner une piste. Bien entendu, Severus ne s'épargna pas la réflexion que la famille Weasley n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette nouvelle loi pour proliférer…

-Encore une chose, reprit Severus, l'air sombre. Comme vous le savez, j'ai envoyé Kreattur dans les cuisines du ministère, c'est l'endroit idéal pour glaner les informations…

Les deux jeunes levèrent leur nez de leur parchemin.

-…il y a quelques autres elfes de maison, mais qui ne sont pas surchargés de travail…A présent les nouveaux serviteurs sont des sorciers Nés-Moldus et certains Moldus, parents, maris ou femmes de sorciers. Ils ont un collier d'Entrave qui les réduit au rang d'esclaves. L'anneau se resserre au moindre commandement de la part de leurs maîtres, ou s'ils s'éloignent de la zone qui leur a été attribuée. Kreattur dirige tout ce petit monde, et je puis vous dire qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie. Hélas, je suis obligé de le laisser la pour l'instant. Les informations recueillies sont précieuses, et je ne puis bénéficier de celle de Rita tant qu'elle est en infirmerie. Il est fort possible de toute façon qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais voler.

-Quel est le sort des Sang-Mêlés ? s'enquit Harry.

-Statut quo, on va dire, pour l'instant. Il n'y a plus suffisamment de Sang-Purs pour former une communauté solide. Je pense qu'ils se réservent pour la nouvelle génération, qui naîtra des mariages obligatoires. Mais les Sang-Purs occupent les postes clés, c'est une certitude !

Et se levant, pour leur signifier que la séance était terminée :

-Donc Potter, si vous avez l'une de vos idées lumineuses qui vous trotte en tête, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


End file.
